


Queening Blade

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Queen's Blade
Genre: Anal Sex, Assjob, Bathing/Washing, Belly Job, Blind Character, Breastfeeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Chubby Belly, Crossdresser!Sainyang, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Futanari, Futanari with Balls, Ghost Sex, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Clitoris, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Paizuri, Pregnancy, Pregnant Futanari, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Rimming, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a world where the fantasies are not about battle, but about love. Short stories about my favorite characters using their abilities for personal pleasure instead of combat. Plenty of fetishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freshly Squeezed! Menace and Melona's Royal Milk Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menace wants her entire pool to become a milk bath before having a guest over, and enlists the help of the one person in the kingdom who she knows has the freshest milk. No matter what methods she needs to use to squeeze it out.

“Melona, could you be a dear and drain the bath for me?” asked Menace. 

The Amaran Queen was reclining on her lounge chair, completely naked. Today was just a day for herself and her guests. Her tanned brown skin caught the rays of sunlight coming in through the windows on the roof. The tingling sensation of the sun made her brown nipples grow erect before her eyes. Watching the skin at the tips of her luscious breasts begin to shake and rise up, hardening as the blood flowed through her body, made Menace proud. She knew that everything was right in the world when she could be relaxed and aroused.

She ran her hands down her body, gently grazing her navel before reaching her thick bush of black pubic hair. Menace specifically had a pubic hair trimmer among her servants who kept it short and neatly arranged, to show her fertility to all the other rulers of this world she had found herself in. The hair didn’t conceal her clitoris, which Menace was currently stroking with her finger, gently coating her labia in a thin layer of secretions. She licked the juices off her lips, savoring her flavor as she watched Melona enter the room.

Melona, the Protean Assassin, owed her a favor after a recent battle, and this was how Menace had chosen to have her repay. The most important thing for a slime was being kept moist, and if Menace gave her total control over her lavish swimming pool, she would have enough liquid to last for a while.

“On one condition,” Menace said.

“We went over this. Do you seriously think I’d do this for anyone?” Melona said. The pink slime girl snapped her fingers, and her clothing vanished. Her clothes were as much a construct as the rest of her body, but it was unusual for her to be completely nude like this. Her skin had a faint pink hue to it, standing in stark contrast to Menace’s toned, brown skin.

“It would be a pleasure. Do it for your queen,” said Menace.

“I don’t recognize you as my queen. It’s because you’re a friend,” Melona said. “Stand back, I’ve never held this much water before.”

Melona stepped into the water, wading in until she was waist deep. She took a deep breath, and the water swirled around her like it was being drained. All of her pores opened, and the used pool water began to flow inside her body. Melona focused most of the water towards her breasts. Her nipples shook and became erect. The water dribbled across her body before being absorbed wherever there was an opening.

It went in through her pussy, her nipples and her mouth. Mence let out a surprised gasp as Melona bent over and absorbed a large gulp of the water through her pink, twitching asshole. The folds of her anus sucked in the water fiercely, and Melona’s belly grew outward until it looked like she was pregnant. This image of Melona lasted for a brief moment until she grew her height once more.

In the end, Melona had gained about 300mm in height, and had the proportions of a pregnant Cattleya. Her breasts were almost too big for her body, with nipples that had grown proportionately to match, and her belly was only as large as it was so she could support her massive breasts. Her nipples, pink and stiff, were at just the right height for Menace to tweak them with her fingers.

“You look so erotic. What a cute little servant,” said Menace, twisting her fingers as she reached out towards Melona’s engorged bosom.

“Don’t touch me. I’m still synthesizing,” said Melona. “Not all of this stuff is water. When I was sucking that up, a lot of it was your body oil. And your pussy juice. And sweat. And your piss.”

“It’s my pool. As long as it’s my bodily fluids that are in there, it’ll be perfectly sanitary. The Queen of Amara would never be vulgar, no matter what she excretes.”

“There was even some jizz in there. What have you been doing?”

“That’s my semen. You know I like to grow a scepter sometimes. It’s much easier than having to let Setra go inside me. What’s the point of masturbating if I can’t decide the terms of it?” asked Menace.

“Yeah, yeah, I could grow a cock right now if I wanted. This’ll take like an hour...”

Menace’s face lit up with excitement. “Make sure the acidity is right. I want this to be perfect for our skin. Royalty can’t look bad when she’s having company over.”

“If you get all uptight with me, I may just jerk off into your pool,” said Melona.

“That would be lovely,” said Menace. “A bath of milk and semen, just fit for royalty.”

“You’re a real pain in the ass,” said Melona. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to go get a massage. The weight of these new boobs is a real pain in the back. “

As Melona departed, Menace was left alone in the pool room with her thoughts. Once the pool was finished being refilled, if Melona had enough moisture left in her body to produce slimy, sticky sperm, would she be kind enough to perhaps paint the walls of Menace’s pussy with it, possibly impregnating her? The Amaran Kingdom had revived not too long ago, and any child born of Melona would surely have her amazing powers. That would be a wonderful way for her to create an heir. Her pussy started to get excited at that thought, and so, Menace sat down in the middle of the empty pool, the last drops of water drying out in the sunlight, and began to masturbate.

She teased her clitoris gently, imagining her belly swarming with Melona’s sperm. The warmth would spread through her stomach as it grew over the next few months, and the heir to Amara would begin to form inside of her cursed womb. That would be a way to keep Melona employed at her place of residence forever, and that thought turned her on even more than the idea of getting creampied by the slimy pink girl.

Menace removed her sticky fingers from her pussy and smeared the transparent juice across her nipples. Her body glistened in the afternoon light, and she continued to push her fingers against her sensitive spot, rocking back and forth in the empty pool until she squirted. Her juices arced across the room with a splooshing noise, gushing directly into the drain as Menace collapsed from the sheer pleasure running through her brown, nude body.

“I’d better tell the servants Luna’s coming,” she said.

The Calibara Kingdom had met a similar fate, and in that dancer, Menace had found a friend. Though Luna Luna could change the pigment of her skin, Menace insisted that she remain dark-skinned around her at all times. There weren’t very many girls that looked like them on the continent. While their countries may have been rivals back in the old days, now they could talk like old friends.

There was another reason why Menace wanted to have Luna Luna over, but she had kept that a secret even from her servants. Only Melona, another entrant in the Queen’s Blade tournament, was aware of Luna Luna’s secret. Though it was a very open secret, and one that most magically-adept users could perform.

Menace never even bothered to get dressed, instead preferring to bask under the waterfall she used as a shower in the pool room. The clear crystal water washed over her body, removing all but a lingering scent of her intense masturbation session. Drops of water fell from her pubic hair onto the stone floor like the morning dew off the grass, and she returned to her lounge chair once again.

Melona returned from her massage. She patted her swollen belly, and transferred all the liquid that had built up into her breasts. They were so large that all Melona could do was lean over the edge of the pool. They were at the upper limit of what a human could naturally develop, being pulled down by gravity and the sheer weight of the liquid inside them, which now surely made up most of Melona’s slime.

The slime girl rearranged the end of her hair into a pair of pink, goopy hands. She enlarged the hands a bit, and placed them on the sides of her breasts.

“I feel like I’m going to burst. My body wasn’t meant to hold this much water,” said Melona, her voice straining as she leaned over the edge of the pool. “Should I do it now?”

“Your nipples are twitching. It’s making me horny just looking at them,” said Menace.

“You can rub off all you want later,” said Melona. “I converted all of your filthy water into pure breast milk. Not the acidic stuff, but the rejuvenating kind. Let me squeeze my nipples already, the pressure is starting to hurt.”

“Not just yet,” said Menace teasingly. “This milk is for more than bathing in. I want to taste it.”

“You haughty ex-queen!” Melona said, holding her slime hands over her nipples, lines of white liquid dripping between the fingers. “Stop playing coy! You’ve sucked me dry before, you know damn well what my breast milk tastes like.”

“Every day is different, and the milk of a friend doing a favor tastes even better,” said Menace. “You’re welcome to join us, if you’re not feeling exhausted.”

Melona winced. Menace stood up from her chair and strode nude across the stone pool. Melona noticed a trail of sticky secretions running down her pussy, leaving a trail behind her as she walked. The inside of her thighs was stained with the potent, intoxicating scent of her arousal. It was starting to get to Melona too. She wanted to start fiddling with her lower lips with one of her slimy hands, but the pressure on her nipples was distracting her from focusing on anything else.

Menace softly grabbed one of Melona’s engorged breasts. Even with both of her hands, the size and weight were enormous. Menace bent down to her knees and extended her tongue. She licked across Melona’s pink-hued breast flesh, leaving a trail of saliva across her body. Menace’s tongue crossed onto Melona’s areola.

Melona’s bright pink nipple twitched, and a tiny spurt of milk dripped from her nipple. It was silky and smooth on Menace’s tongue, with the thick texture of cream. The milk gathered into blobs on her breasts like freshly squeezed semen. Melona nearly burst from Menace’s tongue gently teasing her nipples, but continued holding it in. Menace wrapped her lips around the tip of the nipple, absorbing a long gulp of the assassin’s breast milk before popping off her lips, letting an off-white trail of saliva and breast milk dangle from Melona’s sensitive nipple.

Menace sloshed it around on her tongue and swallowed, letting it flow down her throat and into her stomach. “It’s delicious, and perfect for bathing,” Menace said. “Once I exit the pool, feel free to fill it up with everything you’ve got.”

“Most of my body is breast milk,” said Menace. “I can’t hold it in.”

“I know, I know. Go wild. Just make sure you keep it in the pool,” Menace said. “Most of the milk in there is going to be yours. Thanks for doing me this favor.”

“Whatever,” Melona grumbled. Her hair-hands wrapped around her breasts. Melona squeezed herself, starting from the back. With just the tiniest bit of pressure, every pore of her nipples burst forth with fountains of freshly produced breast milk, flowing into the swimming pool.

It began as a tiny puddle, but quickly began to envelope the entire bottom of the pool. Menace watched with excitement as Melona’s hands went from applying enough pressure to get the milk out of her breasts to trying to force the powerful streams to go where they were meant to. The marble pool became filled with a mostly opaque, sweet-smelling milk that could have only come from Melona.

Melona’s face blushed bright red. Her body was feeling hot. The high-pressure release of her milk was like her breasts having an orgasm, a dam bursting from within her chest. She panted, every nerve of her body tingling with excitement as her nipples kept on pumping out milk. Slowly, the size of her breasts began to shrink, and with it, the rest of her body. Melona soon reached a size where she could stand up. She forced her body upward with her arms while her hair-hands continued squeezing down on her rapidly shrinking chest.

Menace had a keen eye for Melona’s body.

“Your breasts are still several sizes larger than normal. Do you need my help getting the last drops out? Your queen would love to assist you,” Menace coyly intoned.

“Only if you drink it,” said Melona.

“This isn’t for drinking, it’s for bathing,” said Menace.

“Then I’ll put my nipple in your asshole and give you a milk enema,” said Melona. “Imagine your servants coming in to see that. The Queen of Amara, her belly swollen with milk so much she looks like she’s knocked up.” Melona laughed at the thought. Her breasts swayed with her laughing, the milk making ripples in the pool as it splashed around.

“If you were going to impregnate me, at least have the decency to do it with your member like a proper member of the harem,” said Menace. “Melona, it’s not like I don’t want to be impregnated by you... but you have to treat me with the proper courtesy before you go thrusting it inside me!”

“You want me to knock you up?” asked Melona, taken aback by the thought. “I’d just treat you as a toy. Do you know how many other girls in the kingdom I’ve spunked inside?”

“That just means you’re experienced,” Menace said, striding into the milk bath. “What’s the point of me producing another heir if there’s no love in it? We’ve worked under the Swamp Witch for so long that I’ve grown to love you, Melona. You’re so flexible and lustful, with connections all over the kingdom. Why wouldn’t I want you to produce my heir?”

Melona wasn’t sure how to take the compliment. Her body instantly reacted. The slime around her groin began to shake, and instantly took the form of a thick, erect cock protruding above her slimy pussy. Two semen-engorged balls dangled beneath the shaft. Melona eagerly massaged her balls in her hand, while teasing the head of her dick with her other hand, until it was as hard as it could get.

“You’re a horny little rabbit,” said Menace coyly.

“I can make these balls even bigger if you want. Come over here and give it to me, my Queen,” said Melona with only the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Very well,” Menace said. “I did want to squeeze the last of that silky milk out of your bosom. But you should submit to me before I allow you inside. So I’ll stimulate the last of it outward from inside you.”

Menace placed her hand over her body. A faint aura of dark magic was gently massaged into her skin from her fingertips. The spot between her pubic hair and her clitoris began to rumble, as the magic expanded her skin and gave it a new, familiar form. There were very few natural hermaphrodites on the continent, but almost every entrant in the Queen’s Blade contest could transform into one.

The Amarn queen’s phallus was longer than Melona’s, with a more pronounced head. Its skin was the same dark tan as the rest of her body, leaving the glans with a purple tint that went well with her black hair. Her balls were fairly hefty, and her foreskin gave it the look of a preserved royal staff.

Menace walked around the pool. The milk splashed up against her tan body, coating her with a fine layer of white film. She stood behind Melona and gently aided the slime girl’s hair-hands in massaging her breasts.

“You’re so soft and sensual,” Menace said, tweaking Melona’s nipples and causing more milk to spurt out. “and you’ve got such a lovely cock. Not as magnificent as mine, of course.”

“My body’s so wet and slimy, just stick it in already,” said Melona.

“Aren’t you always?” asked Menace.

“Especially for you,” said Melona, turning around and kissing Menace on the lips.

Menace’s throbbing shaft was pointed directly at Melona’s backside. While from back here, the dripping lips of her pussy were enticing, the way her backside contracted in and out was also tempting. It twitched in the valley of Melona’s currently very plump backside, giving off the faint natural scent of the slime that made up Melona’s body.

“Your backside is already oiled up,” said Menace. “That’s what I love so much about slimes.”

The cockhead was placed up against Melona’s anus. At first it slowly wriggled its way into her back hole, before Menace grabbed onto Melona’s stomach and, with a single, forceful thrust, pushed the entire length of her stiff shaft into Melona’s asshole, slapping her tanned sack against Melona’s soft, jiggly flesh.

Melona was taken aback by the sudden hard stick entering her, and her hands squeezed down on her breasts, wringing out another gushing burst of breast milk. She kept squeezing with every thrust, returning her breasts to their preferred size. She didn’t want them as big as Cattleya’s all the time, but certainly on par with the bustier fighters on the continent.

“Urgh,” Menace moaned, her shaft being squeezed tight by Melona’s insides, “I think my scepter is hitting something.”

“That’s my prostate!” Melona said. “Keep rubbing.”

Menace’s hard dick scraped the inside of Melona’s bowels, pressing up against her body. Menace moved her hands, covered in Melona’s breast milk, and moved them down to her prick. With one hand cupping the milk and semen-covered balls, and another vigorously working its way across Melona’s hard length, she pushed Melona closer to the brink of climax. Melona’s sticky pink pussy juices stained her and Menace’s legs, and the both of them smelled of slime, sweat and breast milk, all mixing together in a potent-smelling cocktail of juices.

As Menace pushed her brown nipples into Melona’s back, a tiny dribble of milk fell out of her breasts. The warm, slimy sensation, different from her own, made Melona’s weighty balls tighten in Menace’s hands. Menace squeezed down on Melona’s sack, and their bodies became numb with pleasure. Melona felt all of her cells shaking as her nipples and glans spurted with white liquid, filling the rest of the pool with her juices. Her body returned to its normal proportions. She felt Menace’s cock spurt a rope of gooey cum into her anus, and collapsed into the pool of her own juices, falling backwards on top of Menace.

Melona remained stationary, exhausted by the intense orgasm she just had. Her nipples were hot and her cock was so sore she couldn’t transform it back. She stayed on top of Menace until Menace’s enchanted dick fell limp. The two girls lay on their sides in the shallow pool of breast milk, staring each other in the eyes lovingly.

The pink goopy hands stretched out with the last burst of Melona’s strength, and pinched Menace’s dark brown nipples, firing two small spurts of milk across the line of her cleavage. Melona licked it up, and deeply kissed Menace until the two of them didn’t have the energy to do it anymore.

“Are you trying to get me pregnant now? I don’t think the Swamp Witch would like that very much,” said Melona.

“Forget her. I love you, Melona,” said Menace.

“You’re not the worst,” said Melona. “But I can’t get pregnant in my ass.”

Setra floated into the room, barely even acknowledging what the girls had just been up to. “That’s a nice-looking pool,” he grinned. “The servants said they haven’t heard anything from Luna Luna. Any idea what could be the holdup?”

“If you’re going to have Luna Luna over, at least let me join in,” said Melona.

“The party’s not happening if we don’t know where she is,” said Menace. “This is an urgent matter.” She stared at Melona once again. “Though it can wait until after we’ve cleaned up.”

“What do we need to clean up for? We’re already in the bath,” said Melona, laughing in her usual smug way.

Melona was exhausted, and Menace felt like she had only just gotten started. The sun had yet to set on Amara.


	2. Adventure! Cattleya and Owen's First Time (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavily pregnant Cattleya is adventuring in the woods, where she reflects on how she and Owen met, and recounts their first time together in detail.

Cattleya had come out to the woods to get some supplies for smithing. While the dwarves had the materials she needed most of the time, it was told that the elves had the things that would give her the stamina needed to forge weapons for the kingdom. She hoped most of them would be purely ornamental, but in this line of business, it was never a sure thing.

Her silhouette was visible on the horizon, and well known to all. Cattleya was tall, with a lightly muscular build and a huge pair of breasts. The powerful, sweaty scent from between her cleavage could be sensed from a ways around, smelling of her shop and her own uniquely intoxicating smell. There was something different about Cattleya on this journey, however.

She was eight months pregnant, with a belly that was nearly as large as her breasts. Her protruding navel stuck out from beneath her clothes, and her nipples had begun to darken. While they were once a deep pink, they had become an earthy shade of brown now, and would occasionally dribble out milk onto her clothes.

This wasn’t a problem for Cattleya. Her breasts were big enough, and had been since she started adventuring, that she could easily pick it up and suck her own nipple. It was her favorite way of pleasuring herself. She remembered that night, after the rest of her guild had gone home and it was only her and that boy in the inn. The night she met the man who would eventually become her husband.

* * *

It was nine years ago. The inn had all but closed down for the night. It was a cheap looking place. The rest of Cattleya’s guild was interested in pursuing the nightlife of Gainos. Cattleya preferred to stay behind and take stock of all the iron and ores they had gathered in today’s questing. The dim glow of the inn room’s hanging light accentuated the curves of her body. Her breasts back then were nearly the same size as they were today, with only a cup size or two different.

Cattleya sorted through the raw materials and came upon something she had discovered, locked away in a treasure chest. It was made of steel, with a phallic shape. There were only three men in their treasure hunting guild, and Cattleya wasn’t all that interested in the other two. One was obsessed with only having the biggest and best weapons, and constantly bragged about it to the women. The other was obsessed with ranking the girls in Queen’s Blade tournaments past and present, and was constantly asking Cattleya for her “stats.”

Then there was Owen. At the time, Owen wasn’t nearly as buff as he would eventually become. He was an average man with the same love of crafting as Cattleya, and knew that a weapon needed to be tactile and aesthetic to be of use to anyone. Cattleya had seen him changing into his armor, and gotten a peek at him before. If she remembered, it was probably about the size of this fertility artifact.

Cattleya removed her clothes. She had only been wearing a pair of panties. There were very few bras in the kingdom in her size, and her armor usually provided enough support to hold her heavy bosom. Her panties were removed as well, and soon the only thing Cattleya was wearing was her glasses.

She looked around the bedroom desk. A jar of honey, purchased at the market earlier that day, was sitting beside her papers. Cattleya dipped the artifact’s tip into the honey jar. Transparent golden streaks of the sticky liquid dripped down the head of the shaft, gathering on the rounded balls at its base.

“Owen...” Cattleya thought to herself. “I want to taste you, to feel what you’re like. I saw you getting hard in the bath when you thought I was going to enter. Watching those veins begin to throb as it became hard, the way your balls gently dipped into the water... I want to know you more.”

She pinched her nipple between her fingers. The deep pink nub slowly rose, sending a pleasant wave down to her clitoris. She had never shaved down there. On one adventure, when Owen was using her lap as a pillow, he said that her thighs were soft, and the thing in between them was too. Cattleya was certain that his tongue had gone into her pubic hair and licked up some of the sweat that evening, but it may have been her becoming aroused.

Cattleya pushed her breasts together, and propped up the artifact between them.. She licked the head, gently slurping the honey off it with her tongue. The warmed steel beneath it did not react to her gentle motions. She wished it was a real cock, so she could get the reaction to her gentle tongue work. She knew how to make her own nipples throb, surely the same would work on his dick.

Cattleya moved her fingers down to her clitoris, rubbing against it while sticking two fingers inside her dripping wet lower lips. The room filled with a squelching noise as her fingers gently pushed inside her pussy, massaging the walls with a rotating motion. Her lips closed around her fingers, and the artifact bounced between her breasts. The artifact was quickly sucked dry of its honey, and was now covered in only her saliva and sweat. It slid between the valley of her breasts, landing on the rolls of her stomach.

The young adventurer looked past her breasts at the artifact wobbling on her belly as she tweaked her clitoris harder, approaching a climactic orgasm. She placed one hand underneath her breast, and began sucking her nipple. Her mouth was full of her large, puffy teat and the surrounding flesh, muffling her moans into an incoherent squeal of pleasure.

This was just the thing to do after a heavy day of questing. Her body was loosening up, and all the sweat pouring down her body made her feel much cooler. Her head was filled with thoughts of the bodies of the girls in her guild, and in the center of it all, Owen’s dick. She sucked hard on her nipple, feeling as though she was going to draw it towards the back of her throat.

Knock knock. That couldn’t be the innkeeper, and there was only one other guest who knew who she was.

“Can I come in?”

Cattleya released her breast from her mouth. Her nipple was coated in saliva, which was drooling down her breast and across her waist. “Owen? It’s okay.” She said. The artifact fell from her stomach onto the floor with a loud clanging noise.

Owen walked in. He didn’t wear much anyway, but the shorts he had on were barely concealing the bulging erection beneath his pants. The outline of his shaft and sack was completely visible - he may as well have not been wearing anything.

“Did you hear me masturbating?” Cattleya asked.

“These walls are pretty thin,” said Owen. “You’re a pious woman, aren’t you? Practicing holy poses in the middle of the night.”

“This is just a way to relieve stress,” said Cattleya. “All that adventuring and sweating out in the woods all day. Surrounded by people who are into it as you are. Sometimes I just want to let that tension out.”

“You and me both,” said Owen. “Cat, I’ve had my eye on you for some time. You know more about crafting than anyone else in this guild.”

“You’re pretty skilled yourself,” said Cattleya. “I didn’t climax before you walked in. The gentlest touch and my pussy juice might spray all over your face.”

“Then it’d be the best thing I’ve been covered in all day,” said Owen. “If you make me hot enough, you might be able to forge my blade into your pussy’s shape.”

“That’s how you’re going to make our first time? That’s so awkward. So cute,” said Cattleya. She reached for the edge of his pants and pulled them down. Owen’s fully erect penis sprung out. His foreskin had already been peeled back. He was as hairy as Cattleya. The width of his balls was nearly the same as her areola, and all of it was as tan as the adventurer’s sun-touched skin.

“Seeing it up close, it’s so different,” Cattleya said. “You’re looking a little wet on the tip yourself.”

Cattleya climbed off the bed and onto the floor. She was at eye level with his cock. She pressed her tongue into the glans, licking up the dribbling precum from the tip. It tasted like her sweat. Owen’s eyes were looking down at her erect nipples. Cattleya laughed, and picked up her breasts with her hands.

“You must be pretty strong to carry those things,” said Owen. “I like that in a woman.”

“They’re still growing,” Cattleya said. She slid Owen’s thick cock into her cleavage, wrapping the flesh around it until only the head was visible, poking out of her breasts like a small animal. She pressed in on the sides of her breasts, squeezing the shaft tight with her pressure. Owen’s cock became coated in her sweat, and slid between her breasts, the glans meeting with Cattleya’s tongue on its way up before being absorbed into her cleavage once again.

Her breasts were so large that she could feel the tautness of his balls slapping against the underside of her chest. Owen’s face contorted into a pleasurable expression, his brow sweating as the girl he had harbored a crush on massaged his dick with her most visible charm point. “Cat... I think I’m gonna cum.”

“Let loose on my chest,” Cattleya said cheekily. “Give me all of it!”

Owen came. Sticky, musky-smelling semen shot out of his glans, splattering the top of Cattleya’s chest and the lenses of her glasses. She let gravity take hold of her chest once more, and scooped the cum off her glasses and dolloped it into her mouth. It was salty and warm, and felt like it wriggled down her throat, but it was not altogether unpleasant.

“Your boobs felt amazing,” said Owen.

“I’m not the only one packing something,” said Cattleya, slurping the rest of the semen dropping out onto Owen’s foreskin. “My thighs are soaked. You can continue inside me.”

“I dunno, Cat. If I can’t get fired up, we may have to save that for tomorrow,” he said.

“I’ve got just the thing,” Cattleya said. “This fertility artifact was made to please all who used it. Now you bend over on the bed.”

Cattleya opened a bottle of oil she had on the bedside. It was meant to be used during her bath to wash away the grease from crafting, but it had other uses. She covered her hand in the stuff, and spread apart Owen’s ass. His hole, breathing above his balls, greeted her. It stank of sweat and her saliva. She found it cute. Owen felt a slimy feeling between his cheeks as his asshole was lubed up by Cattleya’s large yet nimble fingers.

“Are you sure this thing can fit inside me?” he asked.

“Certainly,” said Cattleya. She wriggled the tip of the artifact around Owen’s anus, before thrusting it in, swallowing it up to the base in one go. Owen let out a loud grunt, surprised at having something go back up there for the first time.

It worked. Cattleya rubbed her fingers across the length of his pole, and it started to become erect once more. She licked the last drops of his semen off, and spread her hairy pussy lips on the edge of the bed. “I think you’re ready to go. So am I.”

“This is... not what I expected, but I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard,” said Owen. “Whoever forged this did a damn fine job.” He placed his glans at the entrance of Cattleya’s pussy. Slowly, her lips wrapped around the head, enveloping it in a pleasant, sticky warmth. Owen pushed further inward, until his balls were slapping against Cattleya’s thick thighs. 

“It’s really thick,” Cattleya said. “Feels much better in my pussy than my breasts.”

“I think your boobs were tighter,” said Owen. “This pressure is incredible.”

Cattleya squeezed her legs together, massaging the length of Owen’s shaft. Owen reached across the bed, and massaged Cattleya’s pudgy stomach. The way her flesh moved about, contorting the size and shape of her navel, was super erotic. It was enough to make him even harder. His body became enveloped in heat and sweat, so much that he nearly forgot the artifact shoved up his ass.

“You’re the best, Cat,” said Owen. “Let’s tell the guild about this later.”

“I’d rather we go for another date first,” said Cattleya. “Show me what you can do when you’re really ready.” Owen blushed at the thought.

Owen sucked on Cattleya’s nipple, swirling his tongue around her areola. Her tip was flicked back and forth, becoming steadily more erect until every dart of his tongue left Cattleya’s legs clenching together. The ruggedness of his foreskin brushing against her clitoris left Cattleya on the verge of orgasm. She picked up her other breast and deeply sucked at her own nipple once more. Her plump, sweaty ass rubbed against the inn bed’s sheets, staining them with her scent.

Owen and Cattleya rocked back and forth, lost in the passions of their lust. The night could’ve turned to day and the guild could leave without them, and in this moment, they wouldn’t care. They climaxed at the same time. A hot splurt of semen oozed into Cattleya’s pussy as she squirted onto his stomach, her girlish rain marking him as her lover.

In a final, exhausted move, the artifact fell out of Owen’s butt, and he fell limp. Cattleya collapsed onto the bed, juices dripping out of her lips and onto the sheets. It was the best first night either of them could ask for. They bathed together in the nearby hot springs, where they would love each other one more intense time, until the time for adventure drew near again.

When Cattleya found out she was pregnant, she wasn’t surprised. Their smithing business was successful, and their guild friends were enough of an extended family that any child of theirs could be successfully raised.

* * *

Cattleya did not expect to find herself lost in the Elven Forest. She thought she knew the way around here, but soon enough, all the woods started to look the same. She didn’t want to use her Giant Killer to carve a path on the trees. They may have been peoples’ homes, and getting on the bad side of the forest elves would not be a wise move.

“Are you the Weapons Merchant Cattleya?” asked a voice from behind the trees.

A tall, blonde girl with pointy ears, clad mostly in green and red, stepped out of the woods. “I am Alleyne, of the forest elves. We’ve heard about your exploits.”

Cattleya slumped down near the side of a large tree. Her line of sight was directly up the skirt of the woman called Alleyne. There was nothing beneath that skirt, so Cattleya had a full view of Alleyne’s supple loweer lips, her light and fluffy under hair and...

Alleyne moved to cover her loins in embarrassment, but she couldn’t hide the growing erection beneath her skirt. “Your pregnant form is beautiful. There’s nobody like you in the forest,” said Alleyne. “I can ask the elves to provide you with whatever materials you need. If you’ll let me have a mid-afternoon tryst with you?”

Cattleya removed her clothes, exposing her darkened, dripping nipples and her gravid stomach. Her pubic hair was sticking out the edge of her panties, only exciting Alleyne more. “You must be the Fighting Master. I’d love to learn from you.”

“I am rather skilled with using a spear. 75 points!” said Alleyne sheepishly. She removed all but her hat. Her clothes fell onto the soft grass with a light, pleasant thud.

The two women glanced at each other lovingly, and embraced each other in a tender kiss. The blacksmith’s plump form and the elven maiden’s slender body intertwined underneath the trees.

_To be continued..._


	3. Forest! Cattleya and Alleyne's Tryst (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cattleya invites Alleyne to experience the form of a pregnant human woman, and is given the ability to return the favor.

Alleyne’s stiff prick throbbed with excitement. Her length and girth were more on the slender side, fitting of an elven body. Even the hair on her balls was smooth and downy, soft to the touch when Cattleya stroked it with her fingers. Cattleya had heard of women in the kingdom having a member attached to their bodies, but this was the first time she had encountered it. The light drifting through the trees of the woods only made it feel more magical, in a way.

“The forest elves are really long-lived,” Alleyne said, “So it’s not very often I see someone pregnant. Your husband must love you very much.”

“Owen’s an amazing adventurer,” Cattleya replied. “You have nothing to worry about. This will remain a secret between us. Even if he did find out, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a lady friend in the woods before he joined the guild.”

“I don’t believe many of those stories are true,” said Alleyne. “Cattleya, you said your name was. Your nipples are so dark and hard. May I taste them?”

“There’s more milk in here than I know what to do with. Drink up,” Cattleya said. She held Alleyne’s head close to her chest. The elven woman started lapping her nipples against Cattleya’s areola, slurping up the drops of milk. It was warm and mildly thick, with a deeply sugary taste. Alleyne swallowed a little bit of it before wrapping her lips around the tip of Cattleya’s nipple, sucking hard at her breast and drawing waves of milk towards the back of her throat.

“It’s delicious,” Alleyne said. Cattleya’s panties were growing wet from her nipples being pushed around. 

The pleasure flowed through her body. She felt like she was nearly going to orgasm from the sensation. A tiny spurt of off-white milk jetted out of her free breast, spraying just past Alleyne’s head. A tiny bit of it landed on the elf’s butt. Alleyne let out a small yelp at the warm, sticky feeling of Cattleya’s breast milk landing on her back.

“I do this for Owen all the time. Hold out your hands,” Cattleya said. She fell to her knees and gripped the edge of her massive breasts. Alleyne cupped her hands together, nervously trembling. Cattleya ran her hands down the sides of her bosom, kneading her breasts tenderly. Her flesh squeezed inward before popping back out as Cattleya pinched her nipples between her fingers.

Jets of breast milk sprayed from the smith’s teats, coating Alleyne’s upper arms in a thin layer of breast milk. The white liquid pooled into her hands, nearly overflowing from her fingers. Alleyne hesitated for a moment, and greedily slurped it up. Breast milk dripped from her lips, cascading down her cleavage and past her belly button. Cattleya politely laughed.

“That’s not what that was for,” she said. “I’m glad you like the taste.”

“I could get addicted to this. It really recharges my energy,” said Alleyne. “Er, what did you want me to do?”

“Smear it all over my breasts. I can’t give you a titfuck if they’re not lubed up,” Cattleya said. “I don’t think I’m dry yet.” Once more, she sprayed milk into Alleyne’s hands. 

This time, the elven trainer splashed it onto the top of Cattleya’s breasts, coating everything from her armpits to her cleavage in a sticky layer of her own breast milk. Alleyne licked up the drops that fell between her cleavage, leaving Cattleya’s bosom shining in a white color underneath the light of the trees. The softness and warmth of her breasts, contrasted with the pregnancy-darkened stiffness of her nipples, turned Alleyne on. Her balls tensed up, and a line of precum began to drip from her cockhead.

“You’re so easily excited. I don’t want you to burst before I get a chance to really make love to you,” said Cattleya, pushing up her breasts and wrapping them around Alleyne’s penis. The sensation was warm, cushiony, but also kind of slimy. It felt weird at first, but Alleyne’s body temperature slowly matched Cattleya’s. With gentle motions, Cattleya moved her breasts down the length of Alleyne’s shaft, stopping just before she reached the glans, and then moving down again.

Alleyne had never experienced anything like this. In the past, she’d tried experimenting with Echidna, but not even Echidna’s bosom was able to completely trap her in the kind of warmth that Cattleya was. Her tongue was so much more precise. She knew how to pleasure a cock, and gently worked her tongue underneath the tip. The sourly sweet flavor made from Alleyne’s precum, their sweat, and her own breast milk was intoxicating. Cattleya could think of nothing else but the warmth of their bodies intermingling, slowly verging on the edge of climax.

“I can’t hold it in!” said Alleyne. “My dick’s going to burst!”

“That’s okay, let it out,” Cattleya said.

Alleyne’s balls tightened, drawing close to Cattleya’s breasts. Sticky, salty cum oozed from the tip of her penis, dribbling down Cattleya’s breasts and staining the rims of her glasses. Cattleya kept her mouth on Alleyene, cleaning up the last dribbles of semen until her dick was covered only in a sparkling layer of saliva.

“That tastes more earthy than Owen’s,” she said. “I think it’s thicker too. Your body must be kept in good shape.”

“Th-thank you, ma’am. 95 points!” said Alleyne nervously.

“You’re still hard. Do you want to do it in my pussy or my ass?” asked Cattleya. “Owen’s been trying anal more lately since the pregnancy, so your slender elf cock should fit in easily.”

“Your wet pussy... please,” Alleyne said.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about. Come on,” Cattleya lowered her panties, exposing the dripping folds of her pussy to Alleyne. Her pussy had grown a deeper shade of pink since her pregnancy. Cattleya reached her hands around to her plump butt, and pulled her lips apart to welcome Alleyne inside.

Alleyne placed the tip near the entrance. Cattleya’s lips wrapped around it, and sucked in half of the shaft. The folds of her pussy closed in around Alleyne, massaging the sides of her shaft with a dripping warmth. Alleyne grabbed onto Cattleya’s butt and began thrusting, pumping her cock inward with a loud, lewd, squishy noise before inching it outward, and just as quickly pushing back in.

Alleyne’s hands were fascinated with the girth of Cattleya’s thick, motherly butt, and Cattleya’s pussy was eagerly sucking in the slender girth of Alleyne’s cock. Alleyne kept pressing further inward, exploring the dripping folds of Cattleya’s pregnant pussy, nuzzling her length against the warm interior. The warmth spread from her glans to the rest of her body, giving her the kind of adrenaline rush she had only felt when training.

“Oh! Oh! Something strange is happening!” Cattleya said.

“Is it the baby?” asked Alleyne.

“No... look,” Cattleya directed Alleyne’s eyes towards her crotch. A golden light, a blessing from the heavens themselves, was shining between her pubic hair and her clitoris. There was a brief, but blinding, flash of light, and a cock of proper length and girth for her body was there where it wasn’t before, her balls dangling between her legs. The limp, chubby cock instantly became erect from Alleyne’s repeated thrustings, its purple head getting dangerously close to the tree bark.

Alleyene couldn’t hold on for much longer, and came inside Cattleya. Her stringy, earthy-smelling elven spunk coated the insides of Cattleya’s lips. Alleyne’s dick softened, and pulled itself out of Cattleya gently. The blacksmith, however, was still fully erect, and getting used to the new sensations of having a man’s organ attached to her body.

Cattleya ran her fingers down the length of the shaft, and cupped her balls in her hands. It was rigid, but had a pleasant softness to it. She’s played with Owen’s many times, yet feeling what he must have felt surging through her own body was novel, exciting, and arousing. She looked at the tired Alleyne. Though her cock had spent inside her - Alleyne’s semen was still dripping down her thighs - the elven trainer’s pussy was still wet and puckering for attention.

“Do you think that can fit inside me?” asked Alleyne.

“I know it can,” said Cattleya. “Come over here, Alleyne. Lower yourself onto it gently.”

Alleyne spread her legs. Drops of pussy juice fell from her lips, sliding down Cattleya’s dick. Her lips enveloped the glans, before giving a strong push onto the rest of the shaft. Cattleya’s heavy balls were pushing up against her labia, and Alleyne’s half-hard dick was rubbing against Cattleya’s pregnant stomach. The sensations coming from almost every angle were becoming overwhelming.

The two women leaned in close. Alleyne’s pink nipples overlapped with Cattleya’s dark areolae. Smears of breast milk covered both of their bodies, and Cattleya’s hot, thick girth pounded into Alleyne’s pussy. From the waist down, her body was filled with a satisfying warmth, the throbbing of Cattleya’s thick shaft resounding through her.

“It got even bigger inside me,” Alleyne said. “I... I think I might get pregnant. In over a thousand years, this has never happened. I don’t know if I should bear a half-human child...”

“You can raise them to be a brave warrior,” said Cattleya. “I’ll come back to this forest whenever business is slow, and my son will have a half-sister to play with. That sounds rather nice.”

“If you’re that serious about it, hurry up and cum inside me!” Alleyne pleaded. “I had no idea a human penis could feel this good.” She wrapped her hands around her stomach. Cattleya’s breast milk was sloshing around in there, and soon, it would be Cattleya’s other milk, too. The two women embraced in a deep kiss once more.

Cattleya felt her body tighten up, and a thick burst of gooey cum sprayed into Alleyne’s pussy. It was Cattleya’s first time inside another woman’s pussy, and her first time having a male orgasm. The tingling sensation spread to the rest of her body. Small squirts of breast milk and pussy juice came from her body, covering Alleyne, already heavily sweaty from her morning workout, in all of Cattleya’s juices.

Alleyne collapsed onto the forest floor for the second time that evening. Her face was flushed and her body barely able to move, but she was happy. Traces of Cattleya’s semen fell out of her labia, intermingling with her own dripping, salty cum. She would need to take a long bath in the lake before she returned to the other forest elves.

The blessed penis of the gods remained on Cattleya’s body until she left the forest. She found it would return every time she went there, and prepared a stretchier pair of panties to accommodate the girth of her newly-discovered member.

After Rana was born and Alleyene was going through her own pregnancy, sometimes the two women would walk into the middle of the woods to masturbate each other, or watch each other masturbate. They would exchange loving, sloppy fellatio, sixty-nining each other in the middle of the forest plain until their balls were drained of all the spunk they could hold.

When Alleyene discovered Nowa in the woods, there was another reason she was so kind to her. A half-elf, abandoned in the woods, was not the kind of fate Alleyene wished for anyone to meet. She knew, because she had given birth to a daughter herself. Perhaps if Nowa could grow a dick like herself, she would also love to bear her children.

Cattleya reflected on these memories as she sat alone in her room above the blacksmith shop, masturbating while thinking of those early adventuring days. She wished she could go out and sexually experiment like that again. Just because she was a mother now did not mean she lacked her libido. It only meant she had to find other ways to satisfy it, especially with Owen missing.

Cattleya picked up her breast, and began sucking at her nipple once more. A small drop of milk fell onto her tongue. Rana was at the age where he no longer needed to breastfeed, but she had kept sucking on her own nipples every night, keeping her milk flow going. She loved her own taste. It was truly the best lotion for getting off.

As she eyed a stainless steel dildo on the table, Cattleya rubbed her own breast milk lotion over it, and pointed the head towards her pussy. It was going to be another fun night.


	4. Cheongsam, Loincloth and Butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi runs across Sainyang and Tarnyang in a dojo. Thinking this is a chance to prove her worth, she challenges them to a sexual battle.

“This loincloth is always riding up. I need to air out down there,” thought Izumi. She had come to the mainland from Hinomoto wearing nothing but a loincloth around her waist. She had thought that was what the Warrior Priestess Tomoe did, but Tomoe covered that up with several layers of cloth. Izumi had her bare ass sticking out for all the world to see.

She was prepared for that with her loincloth, but in the humid days of the summer in Gainos, that meant sweat started to build up in the cleavage of her ass crack and her crotch. So, having found a dojo to practice in before the next Queen’s Blade tournament began, she decided to relax. As far as she knew, no one was outside the changing rooms. A perfect opportunity to do some stretches on the matted floor, feeling the air rushing past her bumhole.

Izumi kept her pubic hair finely curated. Enough to be noticeable even at a distance, but not so wild as to stick out of her loincloth when she was training. Though she refused to admit it, coming from a family of farmers had given her much experience in tending to fields, and there was no crop she valued more than the soft, silky hair that defined her image as a samurai of justice.

She removed her chest and shoulder armor as well. All that remained around her chest was a sarashi, and the dripping sweat pouring from her body left it nearly transparent, exposing her puffy nipples to the room. Izumi patted her body down, and returned to the main room of the dojo. She heard someone, two someones, speaking confidentially in the main room.

“Sis, there’s no one here,” said a younger voice. “Can we do it now?”

“Where do you want it first? My tits? Or do you want to go right to the pussy?” asked the older girl. Izumi peeked around the corner and finally caught sight of who was talking.

Sainyang and Tarnyang. She’d heard of them. They were martial artists from Shai-Fang. While she didn’t fully understand them, they were the closest people she’d found to herself, a Hinomoto native, on the mainland. Tarnyang, in particular, caught Izumi’s eye. She was a woman of about her age and stature, especially in the bust. As Tarnyang removed her red qipao, Izumi focused in on her breasts. Her areolae were flatter, but her tips were much bigger in proportion compared to Izumi’s. They were a lovely cherry red shade that matched with her fiery expression.

The other one, Sainyang, was much smaller. She had to be Tarnyang’s younger sibling. Izumi looked around, and in a flash, Sainyang was also standing nude in the middle of the dojo. Very little pubic hair had grown in. Izumi noticed Sainyang had a growing cock, but no sign of a labia underneath their ballsack.

“A boy?” asked Izumi, quiet enough that she hoped the exorcists wouldn’t catch her presence.

Sainyang sat on Tarnyang’s lap. His tongue licked the edge of Tarnyang’s areola, before his lips wrapped around her nipple. Saliva spilled out from his lips, staining the line of Tarnyang’s bosom. Tarnyang looked down at her sibling’s lap, watching in heated excitement as his cock began to swell up from arousal. She played with her free nipple, tweaking it until it became pleasantly stiff, where she got a small joy from flicking it with her fingers.

“I know we had to disguise you as a girl on the mainland, but that’s what your sister’s here for,” Tarnyang said. “I swear you get bigger each time I - oh, that feels so good on my nipple - see your little willy. You’ve got a long way to go to catch up to your sister, though.”

Izumi figured out what that meant. A cursory glance showed Tarnyang’s erection slowly growing between her legs. The length of her shaft, warm and throbbing, lay across Sainyang’s back. The glans were a perky red, and her balls, covered in a downy hair, rested against her knees. Izumi suddenly felt conscious of her own libido.

She’d heard stories of women on the mainland growing male organs, but had never tried the scroll that could put one on herself. Izumi found the scroll in her pile of belongings and opened it up, repeating the hand motions and muttering the ninja arts incantation. A puff of smoke appeared between her legs. Izumi coughed, and looked down. She had grown a cock as well, but it was in a flaccid state, dangling above her clitoris pitifully.

“I don’t get it, watching these two should be turning me on,” said Izumi. “Come on, little girl. Maybe if we get closer.”

Tarnyang continued fondling Sainyang’s shaft, stroking it while cradling his balls. Her sibling’s small cock was on the verge of ejaculation. Drops of off-white liquid fell from the glans like beads of sweat. Tarnyang removed her hand, and gripped her erect cock. She opened her legs, gesturing for her younger sibling to come closer.

“We have to get this done before somebody else catches us,” said Tarnyang. “You know you like it when your big sis tickles your prostate.”

“It’s hard to walk after that...” said Sainyang. “Can’t I put it in your pussy instead?”

“You did that last time. I’m not on my safe day,” said Tarnyang. She drew Sainyang near, and began licking his asshole. Her saliva coated the edge of his fresh, pink hole, piercing all the way to the inside of his bowels. Both of them had relieved themselves before their training began, so the taste was fleshy and salty, but not altogether unpleasant.

With Sainyang’s butthole now slippery with his sister’s saliva, he lowered himself onto her waiting, throbbing cock. The glans wedged against the puckering entrance of his anus, before, with a single, powerful thrust, going inside him, filling up his backside with a warmth that spread up to his prostate and beyond.

Sainyang bounced up and down on his sister’s cock, his own erect penis wobbling as she pounded deeper and deeper inside him. Her pussy juices leaked out onto the dojo floor, creating a sparkling puddle beneath the two of them. The scent of their arousal combined together into a potent, smelly mess that spread throughout the entire dojo, sweat dripping down their chests and between their ass cracks as their bodies filled with warmth. They were enveloped in their intimate passion. Until Izumi broke the silence.

“Excuse me. I didn’t know someone else was training here,” Izumi said. She approached them. Her cock was nearly at Sainyang’s mouth level. Izumi sniffed the air around them, and her pussy started to throb. The scent of libido ran through her veins. Her balls tightened and her cock swelled up to twice its size, the glans eagerly poking itself against Sainyang’s cheek.

“What are you doing? Do you get off on watching us?” asked Tarnyang. “It... it’s not like I can stop now, though. I need to finish off inside your ass.”

“Sis, this girl’s penis is nearly as big as yours. Can I suck it?” asked Sainyang.

“Fine. I’ll let you use my pussy later,” said Tarnyang. She looked at Izumi. “I’m Tarnyang and this is Sainyang. She’s really good at giving fellatio. What’s your name, miss samurai?”

“Izumi. From Hinomoto,” she replied. “I... oh god.” Izumi was not prepared. Sainyang’s warm lips wrapped around her ballsack, massaging her scrotum with gentle licks. The tongue trailed its way up her crotch, leaving a thin line of saliva across her sweaty shaft. The sensation was nearly too much for Izumi to handle. It was powerful but careful, never straying too far from her sensitive points. She’d masturbated herself a few times at home, but rarely did she pay this kind of attention to her body.

“Yours is less salty than sis’,” said Sainyang, his mouth full of Izumi’s cock. “I wonder what your cum tastes like.”

Izumi knew the answer to that. She’d tried her own cum before, just out of curiosity. It was slightly bitter, but the warmth running down her throat was like the broth of her favorite Hinomoto noodles. Excited by the prospect of sharing her flavor with someone else, Izumi shook her hips inside Sainyang’s mouth, brushing against his teeth. Her shaft throbbed, exploding in a moment to spray a thick load of white semen into the young fighters’ mouth.

Semen dripped from his lips. He wrapped his tongue around the edges, slurping up the rest of it and giving it a hearty swallow. Tarnyang looked at Izumi with a jealous stare, and gave a final thrust into Sainyang’s soft bottom.

She pushed against his prostate, rubbing until a high-pressure jet of semen coated the insides of his anus white. Sainyang’s own little cock released a tiny stream of cum, rolling down the length of his penis and onto his scrotum. He panted heavily, overcome with the sensation of his entire body climaxing.

The two girls’ cocks both fell limp, freeing themselves from Sainyang. Izumi and Tarnyang stared at each others’ flaccid, dripping penises. Izumi wanted to prove herself as a warrior, and a warrior needs a strong libido, she thought. Tarnyang was disappointed that someone besides her had gotten close to her family. Her cock popped out of Sainyang’s anus, leaving a trail of sticky, slimy cum in its path.

“Izumi’s cum isn’t as sweet as yours, but she went gentler on me,” said Sainyang. “Maybe we can switch this time.”

“I’m not going to let anyone get between us like that,” said Tarnyang. “Your sister’s going to offer your a special treat today. You can do anal.”

“Come on, I have the better butt,” Izumi said, turning around and slapping her ass playfully. She felt a sting in her hand and a red mark left on her cheek. She hadn’t meant to slap her ass that hard. “Though I’ve never stuck anything up my ass before.”

“Izumi, sis. Before you duel each other, you need to get cleaned up,” said Sainyang. “Come on, show me your dicks.”

They were nearly the same length and girth up close. The only difference is that Izumi’s balls hung slightly lower on her body. Wearing her loincloth around the world had left them free to dangle and swing in the breeze. Izumi’s cock smelled of his saliva, while his sister’s cock had the powerful scent of the lotion she had lathered herself up with before going into his ass at full force. Sainyang eagerly looked at their penises, and began toying with them while their owners looked at each other awkwardly. Sainyang gently held their soft phalluses in his hands, pushing the still-sensitive, dripping with semen tips against each other.

The stimulation overwhelmed Tarnyang and Izumi. The blood flowed through them, stiffening their cocks back to the level they were before in an instant. Sainyang held them close together, wiping off the semen with his tongue. His sister and Izumi’s flavors overlapped, melding together into a creamy white mixture of cum and juices that he felt he could get used to. His throat and stomach filled with their warmth. He looked down at their saliva-drenched lengths with a warm smile on his face.

“All clean.”

“I don’t want to let anyone other than Sainyang in my pussy... but I want something a little thicker in my butt,” said Tarnyang. “Show me what your sword technique can accomplish, Miss Izumi!”

Tarnyang leaned against the wall. She grabbed her ass cheeks with her hands, spreading them open to reveal her light brown anus. The stench coming off it was overwhelming for Izumi. Yet she held her hard cock in her hand, massaging it with Sainyang’s saliva. The length of her dick rested gently between Tarnyang’s ass cheeks, being wrapped in the firm softness of her booty. The glans lined up with her rectum, and Izumi thrust her cock inside the Shaifeng girl with a single push. She rocked back and forth near the entrance, slowly getting deeper until the bottom of her shaft was pushing against Tarnyang’s aroused prostate.

“Your butt is so tight...” Izumi said. “I had a tough time squeezing in through your asshole. You must not use it very often.”

“I use it all the time... for its usual purpose,” said Tarnyang. “Izumi, your dong is filling me up. Is this what anal is supposed to feel like?”

“Izumi?” asked Sainyang, rubbing his hand against Izumi’s wet, hairy pussy. “I want to join in. Is it okay if I put it in your pussy?”

“I’m still a virgin,” said Izumi. “But a good kid like you being my first. I’m okay with that. I think I’m wet enough. Come on, show me what your wakizashi can do.”

Sainyang’s glans were swallowed by Izumi’s pussy lips. They pushed up against her hymen. Izumi hadn’t expected this part. The glans, followed by the rest of the shaft, went inward, rubbing against the folds of her inner pussy. She nervously looked down. There was no blood. Nothing streaming between her legs other than her pussy juice, and a small drop of pee that had splashed onto Tarnyang’s ass from the stimulation of something going into her pussy for the first time.

The three of them rocked back and forth. When Izumi went into Tarnyang’s ass, she pushed backwards, and her pussy gobbled up Sainyang’s cock even more. As she was being penetrated, Tarnyang stroked her own dick while fingering her pussy. Every hole of hers was filled with Izumi and thoughts of Izumi. She never believed someone would crowd out her siblings’ body in her mind, but the sensation of Izumi’s penis, nearly the same size as hers, running up the length of her tush was becoming too much to bear. She could barely hold out.

The fullness in Izumi’s belly wasn’t the same as eating a warm meal. It felt so much more intimate, near the front of her body. Every movement of Sainyang’s cock inside her was known. She though it was growing bigger inside her pussy, rubbing up against her sensitive points. When Sainyang grew bigger, so did she. Her girth expanded, pushing the size of Tarnyang’s anus out even further.

“I’m sorry, Izumi,” said Sainyang. “You’re... really good with your penis. This feels so... damn good. It’s like my entire body is on fire. I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too!” said Izumi. “Your butt’s squeezing down so good...”

“Can I creampie you?” asked Sainyang.

“Wait, it’s not a safe da-”

“I’m cumming too!” said Sainyang. His dick throbbed, and the tip of his glans squirted out a rope of cum into Izumi’s pussy. It fell down her walls and towards her slit, coating her in a sticky, warm sensation. There was so much pressure, Izumi wondered if some of it had reached her womb.

“I might get pregnant... there’s no way I’m going to win Queen’s Blade like this,” said Izumi. “You’d better take responsibili-”

She spurted inside Tarnyang’s ass shortly afterward. Cum bubbled out of Tarnyang’s butt, dripping onto the floor of the dojo like pearly-white raindrops. The three of them collapsed onto the floor, resting their sore bodies against the mats. When night came to the dojo, they showered together, with Tarnyang offering to wash Izumi’s body thoroughly. She used the chance to feel up Izumi’s buttcheeks. They were just as soft and round as Izumi had said.

The party of three stood outside the exit of the dojo. Izumi rubbed her belly, still feeling the lingering sensation of Sainyang’s cum inside her. “That was fun. If we meet again, want to go for another round?” asked Tarnyang. “I’ll teach that booty of yours a lesson!”

“Hopefully I didn’t get pregnant,” said Izumi. She looked at Sainyang and smiled. “Not that you weren’t great to play with for my first time. Hopefully we’ll meet again.”

“Once we find the treasure, we’ll be more than ready for a life of leisure,” said Tarnyang. “Let’s go!”

“Right behind you, sis,” said Sainyang.

Izumi looked up at the moonlight reflecting down onto her armor. She opened up the ninja scroll and, in a puff of smoke, her loincloth bulged outward with the length of her fully erect Hinomoto phallus. “Maybe this thing gives me an advantage after all,” she said.

A tiny drop of precum fell from the glans, shimmering in the silver radiance.


	5. The White-Stained Holy Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigui helps a sexually frustrated Melpha deal with her libido.

Melpha had been divinely blessed. She was going to have a baby. Her already massive breasts had swelled beyond the triple digits in size, and her nipples had darkened into a shade of light brown. Milk filled her bosom, and her belly had begun to swell out to the point that her navel was visible even beneath her holy robes. Rumors circulated around the town. Where had this pious nun found a boyfriend? Was it a boyfriend at all? Only those in the know were privy to the truth. Melpha was carrying an angel’s child, and there was only one angel who could have done it.

During the extended period of time that Melpha and Nanael had cohabited the church, they came to discover many things about each other. What they liked to eat, how they enjoyed spending their leisure time. It’s no surprise it would become more intimate. As sweat rolled down their bodies from practicing the Holy Poses, staining their clothes with their pheromones, they would disrobe afterward and head to the baths. After a while.

As befitting of the fighters of Gainos, they were endowed with the most lovely of phalli. Nanael had one ball bigger than the other, but her girth was still sizable for a holy messenger. She was curious if, with Melpha’s help, she could replace any spilled milk in her bottle with her sacred cum. It had nearly the same color and constitution. This was not allowed under the rules. Yet, Melpha obliged and gave Nanael a magnificent blowjob and tasted of her cum, starting a carnal relationship that would stain the floors of the church white.

Nanael plunged her dick into Melpha’s plump, sweaty ass.

“I thought you church-types liked it in the backdoor,” Nanael said. “Come on, I want to go balls-deep!”

“Lady Nanael, if you want more Holy Milk, perhaps it would better serve you to impregnate me? You can’t do that with the anus,” said Melpha, her voice heavy from the fullness of Nanael’s rod expanding her bum.

“I wanted to practice for my harem,” Nanael replied. “What’s the point if I can’t peg a few guys? The butt’s not easy to pierce into, you know. Fine. Let me clean up.”

So Nanael’s cock was bathed in holy water, and she and Melpha regained their torrid lovemaking. Every day they kept pounding each other, until Melpha was impregnated with Nanael’s semen. Nanael continued to stick around until Melpha’s nipples became sore and overflowing with milk. Though it didn’t compare to the Holy Milk - which Nanael, guiltily, had consumed on her travels out of curiosity for its taste - it was the next best thing.

Nanael left after Melpha began lactating. She knew she could return at any time in the next months for more of her holy mother’s milk, and she wished to confer with the Head Angel about a possible new recruit into the heavenly chorus. One that she had sired herself. She would leave that part out, if only out of concern for Melpha’s well-being.

This had not been easy on Melpha. Suddenly being deprived of Nanael’s cock, and left with the increased libido from her pregnancy, had left her sexually frustrated that she spent more time masturbating in the confessional booth than consoling the people who came in to talk to her. The church was never very crowded, but she felt even more lonely these days than usual.

“Nanael. Why’d you run off? You always pleasured me, but I never got to pleasure you. I wanted to lick your nipples, taste the tender juices of your honeypot, feel your tongue going around my balls... why did you have to leave?” Melpha thought to herself.

She was squatting over the bowl of holy water, dipping her balls into the sacred bowl while furiously running a lubricated hand down her girthy cock and sucking her own milk out of her breast, when she heard a knock at the door. She fell back into the pews, hastily trying to robe herself. Yet she couldn’t get her cloth over her belly in time, exposing her pubic hair from the edge of her panties. One breast was left hanging out of her clothes, dripping saliva and milk onto her outfit.

“Pardon me! Is this the church of Gainos? I’m here on the order of the Pope!” shouted a boisterous voice from the front door. Standing there was a woman in deep blue robes with a large stave, her brown hair fluttering in the wind outside the church door. “I am Sigui.”

“Greetings. I’m Melpha,” said the older woman.

“Sister Melpha, what were you doing before I arrived? Your clothes are all disheveled. It looks like your pregnancy is coming along nicely. Is it known who the father is?” she said joyously.

Melpha whispered in her ear. Sigui fell to her knees. “I was unaware you had such relations with the heavens. Forgive my impudence. The truth is, I also have been hiding something in my underwear.”

Sigui’s robes were sticking out near her crotch when she had first arrived. Now, in front of Melpha, she disrobed and revealed an erect member similar in size to Melpha’s own. Her glans was bigger and a deeper shade of red, and her balls did not dangle as low as Melpha’s. Yet Melpha couldn’t deny how wonderful it was to see any cock again after so long.

“Is this cheating?” asked Melpha, bending down and looking up towards the heavens.

“If this Nanael is as fickle as you say she is, I think she would support free love,” said Sigui. “Perhaps there are things in the heavens that we here on Earth were not meant to mingle with.”

Clad in only their headgear, the two of them faced each other. They drew close together and embraced in a deep kiss, bathed in the multicolored light streaming through the stained glass windows of the church. None could disturb them in this blessed moment. The warmth of their body heat overlapped, and saliva fell from between their lips. Sigui rubbed her hands down Melpha’s body, caressing her gravid stomach before moving around to her ass. Her soft body was pleasant to the touch, the tactile sensations only serving to keep her own cock aroused and throbbing, precum starting to drip from her glans.

A single ray of light came down from the top of the window, shining in the middle of the aisle. It stopped between the women’s bodies, illuminating their loins in the beautiful morning sunlight.

“Look!” gasped Sigui.

“It’s the sign of the holy cross,” Melpha said. “I didn’t think it’d be found here.”

Sigui and Melpha’s erections overlapped. Their balls and breasts were so close they could nearly slap against each other. The two of them wished to kneel down, but doing so would break the holy cross formed between two nun’s thick, throbbing cocks. So instead, they placed their hands over their pubic hair and closed their eyes, thanking Nanael and all the other angels for giving them a new way in these trying times.

“We must celebrate,” said Melpha. “Before we do, could you do me a favor, Sigui? This is embarrassing to ask of someone I barely know, but my breasts have grown heavy with milk. Would you suck it out for me? It’s filled with plenty of holy power.”

“Gladly, Sister Melpha,” said Sigui. “This hard rod is burning with passion! I can’t wait to stick it in for the first time. That would be the highest blessing.”

Melpha invited Sigui into the confessional booth. The wood smelled of semen, breast milk and love juices, giving it a raw, potent odor that Sigui had never encountered in a church before. To Melpha, this was normal, but Sigui was aroused by it. Her entire body flushed red, shivering in excitement as her head filled with thoughts of Melpha’s previous intimate encounters.

“Did she impregnate you in here?” asked Sigui.

“No, we conceived near the lectern,” said Melpha. “Nanael was so excited she was slapping her own bum while she thrust inside of me.”

“This Nanael sounds like quite the character,” said Sigui. “I’m sorry. Don’t think of me as a replacement for her. I’ll show you a holy technique that will make your loins burn with love!”

Sigui laid down on the bench. She was barely big enough to fit. Her head rested comfortably on Melpha’s lap. As Sigui adjusted herself, she could feel Melpha’s pubic hair brushing against her cheek. It was soft and tickled. There wasn’t as much head room as she would have liked, a good amount of it being taken up by Melpha’s engorged stomach, but she was able to situate herself beneath Melpha’s stiff, dripping nipples with ease.

“Your breasts are lovely,” Sigui said, extending her tongue and lapping up a line of sweet, thick milk from Melpha’s bosom. “This milk is so nourishing.”

“You can drink as much as you like,” said Melpha, smiling.

Slurping and sucking noises echoed from the confessional booth. Sigui, her own breasts bared, was taken in awe at Melpha’s chest. Her bosom, only dwarfed by Cattleya’s, hung over her face. Her gently swinging breasts and erect, brown nipples were enticing her with their milky smell. Sigui extended her tongue and tasted a drop of Melpha’s milk, before wrapping her lips around the entirety of Melpha’s nipple. She sucked eagerly at Melpha’s breast, drawing as much milk as she could into her throat. It was warm and sticky, and supremely nourishing.

Sigui had walked a long way in the heat to get here, and the sweet taste of Melpha’s breast milk was just what she needed to heal her parched throat. Melpha changed breasts partway through, and Sigui obliged. Heavy panting sounds and fevered moans filled the church, the two women caught in the lust of Melpha’s breasts. Sigui had a comfortable pillow to rest her head against in the form of Melpha’s pregnant belly. It only made the experience that much more heavenly. Having Melpha’s protruding belly button rub against her cheeks made her instantly feel at home here, being ensnared by the sugary warmth of Melpha’s delights.

Melpha’s eyes were turned towards Sigui’s groin the whole time. The thickness of Sigui’s throbbing cock had made her own grow erect. Her breasts felt lighter, but her body was begging to experience the sweet release of an orgasm. The more Sigui lapped at her nipples, the more the sensations transferred to her clitoris. She could barely hold on any longer.

“There’s something else I want you to suck,” Melpha said. She sat on the bench and spread her legs, revealing her swollen balls and her throbbing, erect cock. At its full length and girth, it dwarfed Sigui’s, looking like it belonged on Melpha’s body. “Use your breasts.”

Sigui placed her hands underneath her bosom, and wrapped them around Melpha’s penis. Melpha let out a contented sigh as her cock was absorbed into the soft, warm cushions of Sigui’s chest. She reached for her own breast and pumped out a squirt or two of the remaining milk, staining her stomach and providing some lubrication for Sigui to pleasure her. Sigui’s breasts caressed the length of Melpha’s rod, moving gently at first before picking up the pace. With every thrust, Melpha’s glans were brought closer to her mouth.

Sigui extended her tongue, at first gently licking the dribbling precum off the glans. It tasted lightly salty, but not unpleasant. She pushed her nipples inward, rubbing her red, erect tips against the underside of Melpha’s glans. Melpha moaned in pleasure, her voice only becoming magnified by the confined walls of the confessional.

“Your nipples feel so good,” Melpha said, “Don’t be shy. Put your mouth on it. Drink up all of my other Holy Milk.”

“Would that make me impure?” asked Sigui.

“It would bless you and fill your stomach. Mine must taste just as good as Nanael’s,” said Melpha. “Hurry. Suck it out, I think I may expel it soon.”

Sigui’s lips enveloped the glans, working their way down the shaft. The sweat and milk on Melpha’s prick blended together into a sweet and sour flavor that was simply addicting. Her head felt lighter. She closed her eyes, and could think of nothing but the ridges of Melpha’s stiff phallus sliding in and out of her mouth, dribbling out cum onto her tongue.

“I’m gonna blow!” Melpha said.

“Give me it!” said Sigui, her voice muffled by Melpha’s cock in her mouth. The glans grew red hot, and fired a thick wad of sticky, chewy cum into Sigui’s mouth. She let it linger on her tongue for a moment, absorbing Melpha’s flavor into her body. It was body temperature, and she could feel it sliding down her throat into her stomach. As it reached her belly, she heard something dripping onto the floor of the confessional booth. Her pussy was wet with anticipation, eager to taste Melpha’s cum for itself.

“That was so satisfying,” Melpha said, her dick becoming half-hard and popping out Sigui’s mouth. “I can see why Nanael loved this so much. I wish I could get a blowjob every day.”

“If it serves the church, I’ll swallow until your balls are dry,” said Sigui. “It looks like you still have a lot of fight left in you. My body’s burning for more...”

“A pure warrior such as you can’t be impregnated just yet,” said Melpha. “Though I’ll gladly stick it in your butt.”

“You can put things in there?” asked Sigui. “It’s true that I’ve sometimes felt like I was going to orgasm when relieving myself, but I don’t know if I’d want to take something so big in there...”

“It’s okay,” said Melpha, leading Sigui onto the lectern, in front of the stained glass windows. She could still see the spots in the carpet where she and Nanael had spilled cum together during their lovemaking sessions. “With a bit of preparation, your body can do some amazing things.”

Sigui got down on all fours in front of the window. Multicolored light hit the curves of her ass cheeks, creating a miniature canvas on her body.

“Spread your ass,” said Melpha. Sigui did as told. Melpha held her hand to her breast and sprayed more milk into her palm. She lathered up Sigui’s asshole. Her sweat, her pussy juices and Melpha’s milk mixed into a potent-smelling concoction that left her asshole dripping and sparkling in the afternoon sun. It shone like a finely polished mud ball, like the kind the kids often made in the playground outside the church. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to take something that big at once,” said Sigui.

“We’ll start off slowly,” said Melpha.

Melpha’s dick, still drenched in Sigui’s saliva and the last traces of cum, was placed between Sigui’s ass cheeks. Sigui had a firm but plump ass, honed from training. Compared to Melpha’s flabby ass, she was jealous. Melpha took great pride in squeezing those cheeks, feeling their texture between her fingers. Hearing Sigui’s squeals only made it all the more pleasurable. Melpha rubbed the underside of her shaft along Sigui’s rectum. Her taut balls slapped against Sigui’s pussy lips, drenching them in the trainee nun’s love juices.

“This is so different from a cold, metal pole,” said Sigui. “It feels alive and warm. I can’t endure it any longer, stick it in my ass!”

“I knew you church-types liked it in the backdoor,” Melpha said coyly. Nanael’s words echoed in her mind. She placed her glans against Sigui’s anus and gently inched it inside. Sigui was unprepared for the feeling of new fullness from the hot, thick pole sliding into her backdoor. It was unlike anything she had endured before. Inch by inch the cock made its way up her rectum, before Melpha had pushed her way to the base.

“Is it in?” asked Sigui.

“I’ve gone as far as I can,” said Melpha. “Now the fun part begins. I hope. I’ve never penetrated someone before.”

“You’re doing a... ooh... a great job,” said Sigui. “Thrust it in my ass!”

Melpha pulled out of Sigui’s butt, letting the warm emptiness linger for a moment. Sigui panted, sweat rolling down her cleavage, and waited for Melpha to thrust it back in once more. Melpha massaged Sigui’s body, moving her hands down her butt and towards her stomach. Her fingers became tangled in Sigui’s pubic hair. One hand cupped her balls, and another wrapped itself around the length of her hard cock. Then, Melpha thrust again, and rhythmically pounded herself against Sigui’s tempting buttocks. The sounds of her shaft going in and out of Sigui’s tight, squelching butt filled the air, coupled with her lubricated hands running down the length of the shaft.

Sigui’s body was burning on the inside. Her head was going blank. The only part of her body not getting massaged was her breasts, and even there, the lingering feeling of Melpha’s glans still remained in her nipples. She tried to lift her body up, but the heft of Melpha’s cock inside her was overwhelming. Her pussy dripped onto the floor. Precum fell from her glans. She could feel the warm drops of Melpha’s breast milk, and the weight of her stomach, riding on her back. Nothing but an endless back-and-forth rocking of pleasure filled her body. Her balls tensed and her ass tightened.

“Are you enjoying this?” asked Melpha.

“Yes! Yes! This is amazing!” Sigui said. “Hurry up and let me cum! Cum in me!”

“I’ll do both,” Melpha said, wrapping her hand around Sigui’s balls while gently sliding a finger onto her clitoris. She pressed down, and pulled her cock out until the tip of the glans was tickling Sigui’s prostate. She wriggled her dick around inside, and let loose.

“CUMMING!” the two of them shouted together.

Hot ropes of cum sprayed onto the floor of the church. Sigui’s cockhead and pussy splattered across the floor. Melpha sprayed her remaining breast milk all over Sigui’s back, and pumped her ass with a steady, pulsating wave of semen. Sigui’s ass tightened up around her limp shaft, not willing to let her go. With a final squirt from her own pussy, Melpha collapsed onto Sigui’s back on the church floor.

They lay there on the floor, covered in each others’ juices. Their bodies were flushed red. Their cocks unable to become erect, having been completely spent. Sigui turned back towards Melpha.

“Things aren’t nearly as bad as I’ve heard in Gainos,” she said. “It’ll be an honor to work with you. We need to get cleaned up.”

“That’s what the holy water’s for,” said Melpha coyly.

“Is it alright to use it for that purpose?” asked Sigui.

“Truth be told, the holy water was also Nanael’s,” said Melpha. “I miss her, but if she ever comes back, I wonder if she would enjoy a threesome. You have an amazing rump.”

“All the better for going out into the world and delivering punishment!” said Sigui. “Though I have much work to do. It must be tempered through your punishment first.”

“You think too much of me,” said Melpha.

Neither of them had been aware, but Nanael and another angel, one with a pair of artificial wings, had been watching them through the stained glass window and masturbating the entire time. The walls were stained with a white blessing from the gods.

May the Holy Milk flow upon this city.


	6. Liliana's First Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Liliana looks for treasure in the Calibara forest. What she finds is someone else entirely.

Captain Liliana’s greatest challenge was the Calibara Forest. It had been heavily guarded by a thick layer of foliage and its natives for centuries. The treasure in it was unknown to most of the world at large, and if she found it and gave it to the Swamp Witch, it would net her enough money to the point that she would be able to free herself from the Witch’s control. Until then, she and her skeleton crew kept sailing around the Continent in the sky, passing the time and watching out for birds that would slam into the ship’s hull and steer it off course.

She was also very horny. 

Her skeleton crew had no skin, and no organs to speak of. Though Liliana refused to admit it, at every raiding stop along the way, she was looking for fertility treasures that she could bring to the back of her ship to pleasure herself with. She had found many materials and many sizes. The modern, metallic ones in Gainos were the highest quality yet. She had the funds to buy them directly, but doing so would go against the code of a pirate. She’d betray her grandmother by doing that.

Liliana sat naked in the captain’s quarters the night she descended on Calibara. She had just gotten out of the bath, and wasn’t prepared to stick her starfish to her nipples again. Having her fresh, pink points exposed to the air was pleasurable in a way she could only feel every once in a while. She pinched her nipple between her fingers, rolling it around as it hardened, standing out in her silhouette reflected by the candle against the wall.

“That feels so good...” she whispered, trying not to catch the attention of her skeletal crewmates. “Oh god, I can feel it in my clit. But the Captain must not stain her floor with love juices. Only the bed. I need to find someone or my pussy isn’t going to last the back leg of this voyage.”

She gently pushed open the porthole along the wall. The ship was above the canopy of the forest now, and a crisp wind was blowing past the ship’s sails. Liliana called out from the window towards her crewmen on the deck above, commanding them to drop anchor here. The sound of a rope falling through the branches, ending with the loud thunk of the anchor digging itself into the ground, whooshed past her ears.

Liliana bent out towards the forest, and took in the pleasurable rush of the wind blowing past her sensitive nipples. The sweat on her cleavage was cooled by the breeze. She swayed her head back and forth, getting a glance at the woods below. Her breasts swayed back and forth as well, drops of sweat falling from her cleavage like a light drizzle onto the leaves below.

“Maybe I’ll pass on the starfish this time,” Liliana said. “It’s been a while since I let my nipples grow stiff while treasure hunting. If the thrill of the hunt can’t extend to the thrill of the flesh, what kind of pirate would I be?”

The pirate captain opened the treasure chest by her bedside and began changing into her outfit. It had been ripped many times in battle, but the phantom energy of her ship kept regenerating it, the same as the day she had been given it by her grandmother. She slid her sword into its sheath, and prepared to set foot on the forest ground below. The treasure chest slammed shut, holding the final piece of clothing that the captain, in her excitement for a late-night treasure run, had absentmindedly forgotten.

Her red panties.

She walked onto the deck and felt the familiar wind blowing past. The outlines of her areolae were visible underneath her top. The wind blew up her skirt, briefly exposing her patch of freshly-trimmed pink pubic hair and lower lips to the crew. None of the skeletons said anything. For one, they lacked vocal chords. Also, challenging the captain’s authority would be a surefire way to meet the sharp end of her sword on their neck bones.

A few were curious if this would bring her any embarrassment. A group of them peered over the edge, watching as Liliana repelled down the anchor rope and into the dark forest where the beasts and natives of Calibara were waiting.

“This should be a breeze. Most of them are surely sleeping at this time of night. I shall leave no casualties. Only the treasure is mine!” said Liliana, shouting just loud enough that a nearby bird flew off the tree and into the night sky.

She hacked away at the brushes, pushing herself further into the forest. She didn’t know the way, and hadn’t been able to locate a map before coming here. Only her knowledge of nature would be her guide. The moonlight filtered through the trees, illuminating a large temple off in the distance. 

“This is hopeless,” Liliana thought to herself.

She found herself in a clearing. The remnants of a campfire and an overturned log were present. Someone had already been here. Liliana slowly walked towards the log. She had been struggling to walk the deeper she got into the forest. Her bare legs brushed against each other, gently pushing her labia back and forth. Lingering arousal remained stirring in her loins. Her body was feeling hot and numb. Secretions rolled down her leg, covering her in a sticky, warm sensation that left a trail where she walked.

“Why didn’t I climax back on the ship?” asked Liliana to herself. “I could rub one out here, but that’s not the wisest idea. The moonlight hours I could use to capture the treasure would only decrease. I can’t focus with this blue clit. My head’s going crazy.”

Liliana lifted up her skirt. “I’m fully exposed...” she said. “This should be bad, but I’m only becoming more aroused.” 

She extended two fingers, and ran them up her legs, scooping up the still liquid juice flowing out from her wet, puckering lips. Her fingers were drenched in a semi-transparent, goopy mixture that smelled like nothing to her, but made the bushes begin to rumble near the campsite.

“Who goes there?” asked Liliana, groping around for her cutlass. “I’ll have you know my skeleton crew have ransacked places far more dangerous than this!”

Out from the bushes stepped one of the natives of the forest. She was dressed in colorful garb that didn’t cover much of her body. With the heat and humidity of the forest, Liliana was not surprised. Her body was sweaty and gave off a potent smell, leaving her nipples visible beneath her sheer white top. The girl approached Liliana and bent down to the soft grass, sniffing her loins.

“Is this a greeting of the Calibara people?” asked Liliana.

“It’s my personal greeting. I heard you playing with yourself out here. I could smell it, too,” she said. “I’m the Moon Shadow Dancer, Luna Luna. We’ve known you’re coming for a long time, Liliana.”

“That’s nonsense, I haven’t cum yet,” said Liliana, blushing. She noticed the lines of love juice running down Liliana’s legs. What’s more, she was surprised at how pale Liliana was. She’d often heard of the golden brown skin of the Calibara warriors, but this particular one didn’t fit that definition.

“You’re... not how I expected,” said Liliana.

“Are you referring to this?” said Luna Luna. She stood up and removed the purple, horn-shaped decoration located just above her slit. As she slowly removed it, a thick, chubby member flopped out, drops of precum spilling from its head underneath the moonlight. Not only was Luna Luna’s uncut shaft impressive, for Liliana gasped at the sight of it, she also had a soft patch of pubic hair and an engorged pair of balls that gently dangled beneath her shaft.

“No, but that’s amazing. How long have you been this hard?” asked Liliana. “I’ve often heard that the warriors of this country were hermaphrodites, but I’ve never ventured to explore obtaining a telescope like that for myself.”

“You should try it, it’s fun,” said Luna Luna. She noticed Liliana licking her lips. “I see what you meant. Allow me to show you the true form of the Moonlight Dancer.”

Luna Luna’s pale skin instantly darkened to the shade Liliana was familiar with. The insides of her dripping pussy and the bright red head of her erect penis didn’t change. Yet Liliana’s eyes were drawn to her breasts. Underneath the cloth, Liliana’s nipples changed from a cherry red to a dark chocolate brown. The tentacles on Liliana’s back pulled back her top, exposing her breasts before the waiting pirate.

“You’ve been seduced and I haven’t even touched you,” said Luna Luna. “I’m in the mood for some more intense foreplay.” She shook her back, bobbing her cock up and down before Liliana’s eyes. Even her balls bounced to the motion of her dancing.

“Captain Liliana orders you to let her give you head!” said Liliana. “It’s part of the pirate aesthetics.”

Luna Luna stepped forward. Liliana extended her tongue, lapping up a drop of the slimy precum from Luna’s tip. Her body shook with excitement and her nipples became erect. She opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around the entire length of the shaft, gently licking across its girth. With her free hand she fondled Luna’s balls, shaking them about like a bag of treasure.

There was a raw passion that Luna had never felt before in Liliana’s technique. When she had been fellated by her fellow villagers, she would always be brought to orgasm, but there was never any experimentation. The same practiced motion of lips and hands down her length. Eventually, it all felt the same. The warmth of Liliana’s mouth, and the uncertain starting and stopping of her movements, made Luna’s balls tremble with excitement.

“I feelsh like it fitsh in my mouf pafecly,” said Liliana.

“I couldn’t understand that,” said Luna. She pulled her cock, shining with Liliana’s drool, out of her mouth. Liliana took a heavy breath, and replied with a clearer tone.

“It feels like it fits in my mouth perfectly,” said Liliana. “Even when they were alive, none of my crew had a member as pleasing to my palette as yours.”

“You haven’t even tasted my cum yet,” said Luna Luna. With her hand slick with Liliana’s saliva, she began beating off her shaft while gently fondling her own balls. Her breasts swayed, her back arched. She could think of nothing but the movement of her hand, masturbating furiously until drops of milky white liquid appeared on the tip of her glans, about to explode across the grassy area.

“Cumming!” Luna Luna shouted. Her balls tensed up and her solid cock exploded with a spray of off-white, sticky semen. It splurted out of her dick and landed on Liliana’s face and breasts. It slid down her breasts, leaving a slimy trail until a tiny drop pooled inside of her navel.

Liliana ran her finger across her cum-covered nipple, erect and glazed with the dancer’s spunk, before scooping it off her cheek and onto her digit, gently licking the end of her finger and savoring the taste of Luna Luna’s semen, swirling it around on her tongue and letting the flavor soak into her mouth.

She could taste the raw, grassy foods that the Calibara people ate, and the faint bit of magic that Luna Luna held in her body. All of it had come out in her semen, and with it, Liliana felt like her pussy was about to overflow. Her clit couldn’t get any harder or more aroused. She had tasted Luna Luna, and wanted to taste more.

“You’re delicious. I haven’t had a meal like that in years,” said Liliana. “You look exhausted, Moonlight Dancer.”

“I may be... magical, but that doesn’t mean my cock doesn’t need some time to reclaim its vigor,” said Luna Luna. “I’m too sensitive. It must be embarrassing to be seen in front of a captain like yourself with this limp cock.”

Liliana spread her legs and opened her pussy with her fingers, exposing the bright pink insides, still fresh after years on the high seas of the sky, if in color, not scent. For a pirate’s pussy should smell as strong as her convictions. As it was written in the pirate aesthetics.

“Even a half-mast chub is better than the bare pelvic bones of my crew, Miss Luna,” said Liliana. “If you’re that skilled with your hips, I would love to see your talents with your mouth. Your Captain is yearning to be licked.”

“You’re not my Captain,” said Luna Luna.

“That’s where you’re mistaken. I came in search of a treasure, but there are plenty of other places to find money and fortune on this continent,” said Liliana. “Someone to relieve my sexual tension, that can’t be found anywhere. Moonlight Dancer Luna Luna, from here on you are my first mate.”

“Oh, what does that mean?” said Luna Luna, bending down on her knees, bringing her nose within sniffing distance of Liliana’s sweaty pussy that smelled of lust and the old wood of her ship.

“You’ll hunt for treasure with me, and when we’re not hunting... we’ll be screwing in the captain’s quarters,” said Liliana. “Prove your worth by bathing in my juices.”

Luna Luna craved the opportunity to savor the taste of another woman’s pussy. She had heard that Liliana was revived under the Swamp Witch’s orders, so surely a fraction of that sort of dark power would be found in her juices. She extended her tongue and gently lapped up the already cascading transparent lines of juice from Liliana’s legs, tracing her tongue up the path until she reached her labia.

Luna took a deep sniff of Liliana’s pussy. Her limp cock began to grow stiff from the overwhelming scent between her legs. Luna reached around and grabbed onto Liliana’s butt with her hands, gently digging her fingers into the soft, pliable flesh, squeezing it as she swirled her tongue around the edges of Liliana’s pussy and gently biting on her clitoris.

“This is so... good,” Liliana moaned. “All my frustration is slipping away. My loins are aflame with passion from your tongue. Don’t hesitate, stick it in me!”

She did as she was told. Luna’s tongue slurped its way inside Liliana’s pussy, tasting the juices dripping from her pleats. The flavor was salty, and slightly bitter. Like the fermented fruit in the village, she was becoming drunk off its sensations. Liliana’s pubic hair gently brushed against her forehead. Both womens’ bodies became hot, about to explode with lust. Liliana didn’t know where her pussy ended and Luna’s mouth began.

“Coming!” Liliana shouted. As she reached climax, a clear spout of pee sprayed from her urethra. The warming sensation of release over Luna Luna’s face made her almost too tired to return to the ship. She looked over and noticed Luna Luna’s legs were also leaking with love juices, their dew covering the grass in a fresh, feminine scent.

“You came just from eating me out?” said Liliana. “Your lust is insatiable.”

“I don’t want to hear that from Captain Blue Bean,” said Luna Luna. “My lady parts may have orgasmed, but my cock is ready to go again.”

“Wait until we get back to the ship. What do you say? Do you want to go on one voyage with me? See if you like it?” asked Liliana, extending her hand. Her clothes were covered in sweat and she smelled of sex, but there was a joyous elation on her face. Luna couldn’t resist that.

The two women locked lips. Their pink and brown nipples overlapped as they kissed, bringing their clits to half-hard as they walked through the forests of the night almost naked, dancing about like fairies underneath the moon. When they returned to the ship, the skeleton crew didn’t say a word, though they were happy for their Captain to have found someone.

Liliana sat higher in the captain’s chair than usual the next morning. With her hands on the wheel, she called out to her crew to raise anchor and prepare to set sail for the next destination.

“Where are we going?” she asked, looking down at Luna Luna. The dancer was sitting on the chair below her, her dick fully erect and buried inside Liliana’s pussy, providing her a steady thrust to her sails as she flew around the world.

“I had a party I was to attend in Amara,” said Luna Luna. “Though you can take your time. I can be anywhere as long as I’m inside you.”

“That’s why I made you my first mate,” said Liliana, pulling a spare hat off the ceiling and placing it on Luna’s head. “We shove off for Amara!”

The sky ship began to move once again, bringing an unexpected guest to Menace and Melona’s party.


	7. Tales of the Vance Sisters: Impregnation (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leina prepares to run away from the castle and into the world, but Elina corners her and asks for a parting gift.

Leina had made up her mind. The world below the castle was becoming increasingly dangerous, and someone needed to go out and thwart the dangers. She couldn’t protect the citizens by watching over them from her window, and so she was going to sneak out in the middle of the night. Waiting until the middle of the night would prove to be difficult, especially given the Vance family’s traits.

It was well known that hermaphroditism was common on Gainos, and even for the women, it could be magically induced given the right spells or items, of which there were many. Except those of the House of Vance weren’t temporary or magical. All the women related to the family had been born with this condition. Leina thought nothing of it, but if she was going to sneak out, that meant letting her sexual tensions build.

The maids of the palace staff could be counted on to gently coax her into a fresh ejaculation every morning, and once again before bed. She had been preparing to escape from the castle, gathering armor, weapons, money and food to survive out in the wilds and the cities below. So, every time she slid her black underwear on, she could feel its tight, silky smoothness around her loins, rubbing against her balls and making her pink head peek out the edge of her panties, gently throbbing until she could conceal it with her skirt.

She spent her last day in the castle greeting diplomats and hearing about the preparations for the upcoming Queen’s Blade tournament all the while dealing with a half-erect dick inside her panties. The pressure had grown so intense she thought she felt a drop of precum dripping onto the castle tiles. When it turned out to be her nervous sweat instead, she was relieved.

After doing a round of sword training, Leina retreated to the toilet, where she started masturbating intensely. Her sweaty, stiff hand had enough energy to grip her shaft, squeezing underneath the head and caressing it, flicking and playing with herself until the precum turned a solid shade of off-white. She hadn’t orgasmed in close to a week, and if she pressed any further, she might explode and cover the entire toilet seat in her sticky, salty-smelling cum.

There came a knock at the door. Leina pulled her panties back over her phallus, just barely hiding it from the soldier who needed to use it after her. She flushed and quickly exited, her dick bobbing up and down while she ran back to her room.

Night had fallen, the moon risen. Leina looked at her bag and her heavy breastplate. It was the last bit of armor she needed to wear. Without it, her ample bosom was exposed to the window, the cold wind making her nipples stiff. She was too nervous to feel aroused at this moment, but the lingering heaviness still persisted in her balls. She’d heard of the many entrants in the Queen’s Blade tournament. Surely she could find a friend, and possibly more, among them.

“That’s not how it is,” said Leina. “We’re not supposed to sire a heir with these, we’re supposed to let ourselves become impregnated. This thing is a mere decoration, to be held as symbol of the Vance family’s virility. I’ve never felt the inside of another woman before, not even the maids.”

There came a knock at the door. “Leina?” She knew that voice. Elina, her younger sister. Unlike Leina, Elina loved the palace life. She had been pampered since she was young, and barely considered that there was a village below the castle, except as a means of increasing the coffers of her own family. “There’s someone who’s been waiting for you all her life. I won’t tell father about you sneaking out, but leaving without saying goodbye to your beloved little sister? That’s so unfair.”

Elina lifted up her nightgown to reveal her own member. It was longer than Leina’s, but not as girthy. She had grown in nearly as much pubic hair as her sister, but hers was frizzier and scratchier to the touch. Elina slipped off her panties and twirled them around her fingers. “If you want to remember the scent of your sister’s crotch, you can consider these a farewell gift.”

“Why would I want to remember that?” asked Leina.

“In case you get lonely,” said Elina. “Like I’ll be. Do you know what it’ll be like to not hear you in the room beside mine anymore? Sneaking in during the night to sleep beside you in the nude?”

“That’s why I started locking my door,” said Leina. “You are my sister and I love you, but going that far would be scandalous. What if someone catches us?”

“It’s the middle of the night. No one would be up at this hour,” said Elina. “Come on, take off those panties and show me your strong, throbbing blade, just waiting to be devoured.”

Leina removed her panties, and Elina stripped off her nightgown before Leina had a chance to look towards the door. Elina’s slender body stood in stark contrast to her throbbing cock. The glans pushed into Leina’s navel, and she could feel her sister’s warmth against her. Even their nipples were the same color. Elina closed the door and locked it behind them, directing herself towards Leina’s bed.

Elina rested her head against her sister’s sheets, taking a deep breath and absorbing in all of Leina’s scent. “Smells like you’ve been trying to masturbate,” said Elina. “My bed is covered in cum stains all the time. Everyone in the family knows it. Why are you holding back?”

“I can’t be absorbed in that right now. There are bigger things at stake,” said Leina.

“Then let me relieve your tension,” said Elina, gesturing like a cat. “Come. I skipped dessert tonight. The only thing I need is your warm semen in my belly.”

Leina straddled her sister on the bed. Her breasts hung down, gently swinging like a pendulum. Her erect penis and her wet pussy lips hung over her sister’s mouth. Elina wanted to extend her tongue and catch the first drop of Leina’s pussy juice, savoring its flavor until her mouth was coated in the fresh, potent scent.

“I don’t even need to do anything. You’re hard and wet already,” said Leina. “Even your balls looks like they’re on the verge of exploding.”

“When my sack is dry, I start having orgasms with my pussy instead,” said Elina. “I’m a real sex tiger, and my prey has always been you. Why did you never return my feelings until now?”

Leina didn’t want to answer. Her little sister’s admiration for her was expected of the royal family, but she was clingy and lacked a proper sense of boundaries. Still, indulging her this once, when Leina herself had given the go-ahead, should satisfy Elina for at least until the end of the tournament. She leaned down and took Elina’s glans into her mouth, sucking on the tip like hard candy, teasing her sister by running her tongue against the edge of her urethra.

It was hot and sweaty, yet the way her cock bounced around in response to Leina’s every lick was cute. Elina moaned at the edge of the bed, staining the sheets with her trickling love juices as Leina worked her lips up and down the length of her shaft.

“Your technique is fantastic,” said Elina. “I can hear the quivering of my semen, yearning to burst free inside your mouth! Keep going, Leina, until your lips know the shape of my every vein!”

Elina took hold of her sister’s cock and gulped it into her mouth. She had remembered teasing it when they bathed together, but now, it was large, erect and tastier than she ever could have imagined. Leina’s pussy juice dripped onto her forehead, every hot drop making Elina blush with pleasure as her sister’s body became closer to being one with hers. Elina’s wet lips slurped at Leina’s cock, teasing the underside of the shaft in a push to squeeze out her cum.

The room was filled with the sounds of slurping, tongues moving about on erected phalluses, as the sisters squeezed their legs together, spurting small squirts from their wet pussies. A symphony of body sounds, of breasts shaking to the motion of their lovemaking, filled the room with the stench of immoral sex. If Leina’s window had not been opened, the room would have nearly turned into a sauna, steaming the curtains with the heat of the sweat and lust poring from their bodies.

Leina held out for a few seconds longer. She was unprepared for the volume of semen that Elina splurted into her mouth, coating the back of her throat with its salty, slightly bitter taste. She swallowed all that she could, and released her mouth from her sister’s softening cock as her own balls tensed up, spraying a rope of cum into Elina’s mouth. Elina swallowed it immediately, and refused to let go until she had milked every last drop and cleaned what she could off Leina’s shaft. Leina was chained to her bed not by any shackles, but by the sheer passionate sucking of Elina all but worshipping her cock, tasting every inch of it until she had it memorized.

Elina popped Leina’s member out, and opened her mouth, smelling of and covered in semen, once more. “Now I’m going to suck your balls!” she said. “They’re so squishy.”

Leina crawled away and climbed off the edge of the bed. A trail of juice dripped from her slit as she reached the opposite side of the bed, standing naked in the moonlight’s ray, away from Elina.

“I have to get going,” Leina said. “I can bathe in the river if I need to, but time is running out.”

“I’m not satisfied,” said Elina. “I’m still wet. I overheard you saying you want to taste another woman.”

“I didn’t mind the taste of your cum. It was very much like my own,” said Leina. “But I can’t stay here. There are people out there in the kingdom who need me.”

“I need you!” said Elina. She turned towards Leina and spread open her pussy with both hands, showing her slippery pink insides to Leina. Her folds were twitching, jumping with excitement for another round. Even her asshole was puckered up. “No matter who wins, the House of Vance needs another heir. I’ll gladly bear that child if you impregnate me, dear sister.”

“Isn’t that incest?” asked Leina.

“You’ve already sucked your sister’s cock. I forgot if I’m on my safe day. The only way to find out is to stick it in. Think about it, Leina. The other women you meet will be trying to win the Queen’s Blade. Why would they form an alliance with you? The men are even worse, leering creeps who consider you mere entertainment. I love you, from the bottom of my heart. Even when you’re not here, I’ll have your child with me as proof of our love,” said Elina.

Leina could smell her sister’s pussy. Elina had spent a long time in the bath that evening, even if the pleasure of fellating her sister had made her wet and sweaty again, primed to make love for another hour if her sister was up for it.

“Wouldn’t you want to impregnate me instead?” said Leina.

“Of course not. I want you to win, Leina. You can’t do that if your armor doesn’t fit over your stomach. So let me receive this pleasure,” she said. “Stick it in.”

Leina had begun to soften, but the seductive tone of Elina’s voice got to her. She rubbed her glans against Elina’s wet lips, gently inching the head in. The warmth and softness of Elina’s pussy swallowed her cockhead, and in an instant she felt her erection return. The sisters held their hands together, and Leina began to thrust.

She felt Elina’s body heat, throbbing and embracing her and her alone. Her dick drew deeper into the welcoming pussy, filling her head with little but the thoughts of pleasure she was experiencing. Elina clenched her hips together, holding her sister tight within her loins. With every thrust of her turgid cock, Elina’s breasts bounced and her cock jiggled, pushed forward by the force of her sister’s lovemaking. Their bodies drew closer until their nipples overlapped, and they shared a sensual kiss.

They explored each others’ tongues, closing their eyes and giving into the raw sensation of sex, thinking of nothing but how long they could stay inside each other. Climax felt so close, and yet a distance away.

“Your thick cock is scraping against the inside of my pussy!” Elina said, her voice shaking with excitement. “I’ve always wanted this!”

“You’re holding me in so tight...” Leina said. “Is this what it’s supposed to feel like?”

“Only with someone who you love and trust,” said Elina. “I had no idea your cock was so rugged. Truly, you are our mothers’ daughter.”

Leina was already sensitive from cumming only a few minutes ago. She couldn’t take much more of Elina’s pussy. If her sister was right, this would be the last chance she would have to enjoy the carnal pleasures of royalty before she took off into the world. Yet her sense of justice, the desire to save the kingdom that her family and the elusive Queen had long mistreated, overrode her libido. She hugged her sister and, in a short but extremely pleasurable burst, blew her load inside her sister’s pussy.

Elina’s cock blew at the same time, spraying another load of jizz in Leina’s face. Leina licked it off, praising her sister on a wonderful performance. Leina pulled out, watching her semen slowly drip out of Elina’s pussy and fall onto the floor.

“Should I lick that up?” asked Leina.

“There’s no need. You squeezed all you had inside me,” said Elina, patting her stomach. “I’m going to be full for a long time. I need to take a shower.” She said. Elina grabbed her nightgown and walked towards the bathing quarters in the castle.

“Are you going to help me get dressed?” asked Leina.

“I won’t look,” said Elina. “Just keep it in your panties. An enemy can notice you from a distance if you’re sporting an erection like that.”

“You really love me. A bit too much,” said Leina.

“There’s no such thing as too much when it comes to you, dear sister,” said Elina. “Good night.”

That night, Leina left the castle with her mother’s armor, and came to be known as the Wandering Warrior. In time, Elina would come after her, her loyalty to family becoming greater than her love of seeing her sister happy. Perhaps it was because she knew that Leina’s child was inside her, and wanted the future heir of Vance to have both mothers present.

Once the tournament finished, the new Queen would be seen in, and it would not be Leina. That’s a story for another time. While the Queen’s reign rarely lasted long enough for the bearing of an heir to be an issue, the matter of former Queens is a story perhaps better suited for the legions of Hell to tell than those of Heaven.


	8. New Wife! Aldra's Sexual Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx, dealing with the loss of Funikura, goes to find Aldra. She finds herself discovering more pleasure than she ever knew possible.

He was the kindest, most loving pervert she had known. The man knew that if he believed in the church and aligned with the forces of heaven, he would end up in Nanael’s divine harem of men. The angels were all-loving, and would accept any kind of man, even those who were infatuated with Hinomoto’s exported arts. He saw there was an opening for a position in Aldra’s castle as a manservant, and accepted it. He had never wanted to be a soldier, instead opting for the life of a printer. The smell of ink was better than the smell of blood.

When the job was accepted, he realized that it was not Queen Aldra he was serving under, but the demon Delmore. Yet he treated her with kindness, and the Aldra trapped inside the demon’s influence came to vaguely remember him once the tournament was over and the spell had been broken.

Even without Delmore, and she was all the better for it, Aldra still had the personality of a demon. Shortly before the final battle against her, the soon to be former Queen had invited him into her private chamber, where she stripped off her armor and revealed a phallus smaller than his, but even in this state, much girthier. He calmed her by gently masturbating both of her parts at the same time, and she collapsed, calmed for the first time in her rule.

Once the new Queen’s coronation had taken place, he became a printer as he had wished. Aldra met him for the first time once more. They dated and had a low-key wedding. It was shortly after the honeymoon that Aldra realized she was pregnant. It was no wonder she was. Their everyday routine was filled with lust, flavored with love. After ruling the kingdom trapped inside her own body, Aldra had never realized the little thrills of a mundane life.

She would wake him up in the morning with a gentle blowjob, teasing around his anus until he spurted onto her face. She licked his syrupy cum, the salty flavor complementing her morning drink. When he came home from the printer, she would lift up her skirt and ask if she wanted her, and he would respond by giving her a fellating as passionate as the one she had offered him in the morning. Aldra, with the lineage trapped between the church and the underworld, was the girl he had been looking for, and they couldn’t be happier together.

At night, he would plunge deep inside her, rocking the bed to the rhythms of their lovemaking. He loved licking her pussy, tasting the sweat and love juices that had been captured in her thick pubic hair. Aldra’s body had never grown in years, so she was more than happy to let her bush flourish, even when it stuck out of her panties. She wore it like a badge of pride, that she had finally gone through puberty and become a woman, if several years too late.

As her belly continued to grow, they moved onto other forms of play. Aldra was nervous about anal at first, but she met with the other housewives in their little village and eased her way in with toys. It wasn’t long before she was puckering for her husband’s cock to fill up her rectum, gently pushing into her before she came and squirted across the cabinets, turning them into glazed wood, marking the house as their personal love nest in a way no decoration could.

It extended to more than her. When her husband admitted to having fantasies of being pegged by Nanael, she gladly obliged and gently wedged her cock down his butthole. He was an open-minded man, and before long the strange pleasure of it was giving him orgasms that couldn’t compare to anything else Aldra gave him. Her smile became wide and her eyes narrowed, as if the demon in her was flaring up when she pounded. It was more of an act than a genuine role of possession, but it did make their bedroom play that much more fun.

Things became even more outrageous as her breasts swelled up with milk in the continuing months. She took her husband on a gondola ride, saying it was their something month anniversary. She gave a random number, it wasn’t really important. Once they were out of sight, floating in the middle of the lake, she pulled her breasts out of her uniform and began to breastfeed her husband there, underneath the blue sky, all while tugging his pole with her slippery hands, coated in her milk and love juices. The owner of the company never found out, but it was one of their fondest memories.

She had even taken to cooking with her breast milk. Her husband loved it, and he should, he was the sole person she was cooking it for.

It wasn’t all passionate sex and deep love. Aldra still missed her sister, and would go to the town bulletin board every day to see if there were any new leads. She wanted to ask the former Queen’s Blade contestants, but even knowing the truth of her origin, many of them had a grudge against her, or were busy with their own missions. She wondered what her sister would think now, that she was about to become an aunt and would never know it. These were the things Aldra idly thought of while she sat, pumping her milk out of her breasts and masturbating under the table to ease her stress. She alternated between the two until the entire corner of the house was caked in her juices.

Aldra had been wearing mostly her apron at home, and sometimes not even that, since she became pregnant. Finding clothes that fit her was an expensive undertaking, and the money the two of them made from their jobs was a meager, if livable amount. When the gondola service was taking a short break and her husband was busy at the printers’ shop, there came a knock on the door.

Aldra was uncertain who it could be. All her friends in the neighborhood would still be busy at this time of day, and while she had a connection to the church, they were busy looking for heretics and rebels. She had wanted to talk to Melpha about their pregnancies, but she couldn’t leave the house unattended, and it would be a long journey that, again, would take away from their household funds.

“Who is it?” asked Aldra.

“I smell demons here...” said a deep, female voice on the other side of the door. “I need to talk to someone about these urges. I though it would be easy. I can’t go back. I need to go back! You’re the only one who can help me!”

Aldra opened the door. It was a woman with long, brown hair and a voluptuous figure. She had tidied herself up, but there was a tiredness in her eyes. Aldra recognized that. She had been the same way. She barely recognized the woman, trying to jog her memory.

“You’re Nyx!” she exclaimed. “The Flame Master! I thought you carried some sort of living staff with you. Maybe I’m thinking of Menace.”

“You had it right the first time,” said Nyx. “I gave up the staff. It was a difficult decision, but Master Funikura was trying to force me to do things that even I am not desperate enough to try. I feel like I’m my own person again, but I don’t know what to do with that. I still crave the demon’s powers.. You’re the only person I know who’d have them. Can you comfort me? You’ve clearly gotten over it, so why not me?”

“Come inside. I’ll help you however I can before my husband gets home,” said Aldra.

“I can’t help but notice you’re...” Nyx started to say, cutting herself off, wondering if it was polite.

“Yeah,” said Aldra. “It’s a major life change, but I was prepared for this when I settled down. What do you want to talk about?”

Nyx sat down at the table in the center of the house. She considered asking Aldra for a drink, but changed her mind to something far more scandalous. She hadn’t had the idea in her head when she came here, but now it was almost too good to resist.

“I want to drink from your breasts,” said Nyx.

“That’s only for my husband,” said Aldra. “I’m sure we have some tea or something.”

“You’re half-demon. I know this. Everyone knows it,” said Nyx. “I want to feel a demon’s libido running through my body. I thought I should do some foreplay first. Funikura never did that. He wasn’t much for consent, and I want to try experiencing sex with... love. Is it cheating?”

“My husband’s told me of fantasies that are much naughtier than that,” said Aldra. “Come, lie down on the rug. I’ll give you more milk than your stomach can handle. You need it, you’re looking too skinny for someone with such a large bust.”

“I need to be better about that,” said Nyx. “The kind of cooking here, I could never get it for myself.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” said Aldra, throwing everything except her panties on a nearby chair. Nyx gazed in awe at her pregnant belly. Her navel had turned outward, and her nipples were a shade of dark red. Her areolae had become far more pronounced, and even the smell of her sweat was different from Nyx’s own.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” said Nyx. “That body of yours is so erotic.”

“My husband thinks so too,” said Aldra. “He’s always getting hard when he’s around me. Say, Nyx, do you have one of those too?”

“Funikura never gave me one as part of his magic,” Nyx said, “but he still changed my body. I don’t have a... penis, but my clit is bigger than any woman I’ve met.”

Nyx stripped off her red dress and her panties. She had a soft bit of pubic hair, but unlike Aldra’s, she had trimmed it. The cafe where she worked part-time didn’t want her to have anything showing above the panty line. Working long hours without being able to sit down, and the arousal running through her body when she played with her clit, had left Nyx’s pussy with a potent smell that almost knocked Aldra over with its pheromones.

“You’re saying Funikura made your body this way?” asked Aldra.

“I don’t think that’s it. It’s more that he provided me sustenance. Something I was never able to get working in the palace,” said Nyx. “It’s nothing I couldn’t have had with a proper diet. About the smell...”

“You smell like a woman should,” said Aldra. “I see your little girl in the canoe is coming out to play. Don’t worry, I work with boats all the time. I’ll make sure to treat her right. It’s important to not have sex on an empty stomach.”

Aldra asked Nyx to rest her head on her lap. She squeezed her breast, and a drop of milk fell from her nipple. It dropped on Aldra’s lips. She lapped it up with her tongue and swallowed. Nyx’s legs began to run with love juices and her nipples grew stiff. Her skin was touching Aldra’s pregnant stomach. The sensation of her soft belly was making her aroused. She hadn’t experienced this kind of intimacy before.

“It’s delicious,” Nyx said.

“Drink as much as you like,” said Aldra. “My breasts were getting sore from holding it in so long.”

Nyx grabbed Aldra’s bosom in her hands. She squeezed down on the soft flesh, getting a feeling for the shape of her chest. It had gone up a cup size or two since she became pregnant, and her nipples were even more sensitive now. Nyx wrapped her lips around the light brown tip, and started sucking, drawing out milk. It flowed from her nipples at a gentle pace, overflowing from Nyx’s lips. There was too much coming out too fast for her to gulp it all down at once.

Nyx couldn’t stop sucking. The flavor was watery but sweet, with a warm freshness to it that tasted like cinnamon. It reminded her of the coffee she served at the bar, but far better tasting. She grabbed onto Aldra’s breast with one hand and gently teased her open nipple with her other hand, covering her palm in more drops of her milk. Aldra gently moaned as Nyx tugged at her breast, drawing out more milk with a loud slurping sound. Nyx sucked like an adult, gently teasing the edges of her areola before pushing in on the tip, squeezing out multiple streams at once. Nyx kept going until her stomach was nearly full. She had drained Aldra’s breast nearly dry, but the other one was still dripping.

Then Nyx felt something hard and soft pushing up against her back. She got up and looked down between Aldra’s legs, noticing her engorged balls sticking out of the sides of her panties, and her stiff cock pitching a tent inside her red underwear.

“Sorry. I thought it was known I was a hermaphrodite,” said Aldra. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, it’s okay,” said Nyx timidly. She looked down at Alrda’s panties, with her bushy pubic hair poking above the panty line. “I haven’t felt something that hot and throbbing in a long time. Let’s take off our panties. I won’t feel as embarrassed to show you my clit if you show me that magnificent thing you’re holding.”

“Sure!” said Aldra. She gladly stripped off her panties, revealing an erect cock, average in length but rather girthy. The demon blood in Aldra must have made it that way. “All the housewives in the village are so jealous. I know how a dick feels, so I understand my husband’s needs in bed much better than anyone else. Ah, your clit is adorable! It’s like a little mole poking out.”

“Can I be adorable?” asked Nyx. “I’m just a nobody. Especially without...”

Aldra placed her finger on Nyx’s lips. She got close enough that her outie belly button was pushing against Aldra’s stomach, rubbing against her. “Don’t say his name. You’ve got me now. You’re okay.” She lay down on the floor. It was better for her to be in a more passive position, even when she was in her stable period.

“So, where do you want to start? My penis? My pussy? I’m even okay with you licking my butthole, if that’s what you’re into. It’s important to know what arousal feels like with someone who loves you,” said Aldra. “I don’t know if it’s love yet, but I certainly care about you. I’m the best woman in the entire village. My husband says so!”

Nyx lowered her slippery, engorged labia over Aldra’s face. She squatted, drawing her hairy pussy close to Aldra’s nose and mouth. Aldra was captivated by the powerful smell coming from Nyx’s loins, and her half-erect cock sprung up. It would’ve stretched her panties to the limit, had she still been wearing them.

“That womanly smell. You’re about to make my cock explode!” said Aldra. “Come on. Queen me.”

Nyx plopped her pussy onto Aldra’s face with a wet sound. Aldra grabbed onto Nyx’s plump butt cheeks, kneading the soft and squishy flesh in her grip. She loved the way that Nyx’s anus moved about in time with her prodding. She extended her tongue, at first slurping around Nyx’s folds before pushing her tongue upwards, enough to flick it against the edge of Nyx’s overly large clitoris. Nyx moaned, and a tiny spray of pussy juices launched into Aldra’s cleavage.

“It feels much better than when I do it myself,” Nyx said. She squealed as Aldra’s tongue shot up into her pussy, gently teasing her pleats and wriggling around inside her. Nyx looked ahead. She could only see the tip of Aldra’s member beyond her gravid stomach. Nyx was unsure of where to start, and began by gently massaging Aldra’s pregnant belly, tweaking her navel like it was a third nipple. She loved the smoothness of running her hands up the curvature of her stomach, and yearned to rub her head against its warmth.

Aldra had a line of hair running down from her belly button to the pubic hair above her cock. It had only become more pronounced and noticeable with her pregnancy. Nyx rubbed it against her finger, taking in its softness. She had become so enraptured in Aldra’s body she wasn’t paying much mind to Aldra eating her out. All she noticed was the faint hum of Aldra’s breath and the gentle gyrations of her tongue.

When Aldra removed her tongue from Nyx, she quickly asked. “You don’t have to be shy. Suck it all you want.” 

Nyx leaned over Aldra’s belly. Her stomach was soaked with saliva and breast milk that was still remaining on Aldra’s chest. She leaned in, close enough to smell the musky scent coming off the glans. Nyx licked the length of the shaft, and gazed in wonder as the phallus wobbled back and forth, a small dribble of precum leaking from its tip.

“It smells amazing. My libido is burning up just looking at it!” said Nyx. “Here goes.”

Nyx opened her mouth wide, and wrapped her lips around the glans. It tasted sweaty, salty and intoxicating. Her nose was filled with the scent of Aldra’s body, as the taste of her dick mixed with the smells wafting from her pussy and anus nearby. Her technique was imperfect and sloppy, but she was doing her best to make sure Aldra was pleased.

“I know I can’t match your husband, but I want to taste your syrupy semen so bad!” Nyx said, her mouth muffled by the girth, “Stain my mouth with your cum!”

Aldra hadn’t masturbated in a few days, so her cock was already being pushed to the limit. She couldn’t endure the warm touch of Nyx’s tongue anymore. Her balls tensed up, and a jet of creamy white cum splurted into Nyx’s waiting mouth. It shot onto her palette and covered her tongue in its salty, wifely flavor. Nyx pulled her mouth away from Aldra’s cock and swirled it around on her tongue, taking in the chewy texture of the semen before swallowing it in one loud gulp. Seconds after, she squirted on Aldra’s face. Her clit had been gently teased, enough to coax a stream of juices out of her pussy.

WIth both of their faces covered in each others juices, Aldra asked Nyx to climb off her and let her move to the biggest, comfiest chair she had in the house. Aldra sat down and spread her legs. Her pussy was dripping wet and her cock was quickly regaining its hardness. It had only fallen to half-chub from Nyx’s blowjob, and was dripping semen from its dark red head.

“You’re still hard,” Nyx said. She was close enough to kiss Aldra. Nyx’s breath smelled of Aldra’s semen, and Aldra’s of her pussy juice. The smells were salty and strong, nearly filling the whole room. “I think that’s enough for one day. Maybe next time we can....”

“I’m going to treat your big clit and hairy pussy much better than he ever did,” said Aldra, stretching her legs on the chair. “I haven’t been able to do much pounding since my belly got bigger, but I might be able to manage it with you. Come on, I’m hungry.”

“Will it hurt?” asked Nyx.

“If you’re slippery and dirty enough, it won’t hurt at all. It’s supposed to feel good,” said Aldra.

Aldra wrapped her hand around her shaft, pointing it upward. Nyx straddled the chair, gently lowering her waist onto the length of Aldra’s dick. At first, the glans, already wet with saliva and semen, slowly wriggled at the entrance of her pussy. In one quick thrust, the rest of it went in, all the way to the base of Aldra’s balls. Nyx was filled with Aldra’s girth, warm and throbbing inside her. It took her a brief moment to adjust to the sensation. Aldra pinched Nyx’s clit between her fingers, and Nyx let out a loud moan.

“So, how’s it feel?” asked Aldra.

“This is amazing!” said Nyx. “It’s not just a shapeless mass of tentacles. It’s got girth and warmth and it’s slimy in a good way. Is this what sex is supposed to feel like?”

“It’s nothing to be scared of,” said Aldra. “Let me show you what the ex-Queen can really do!”

Aldra thrust her hips upward, pushing her shaft deeper into Nyx. Nyx felt the grooves of Aldra’s member brushing against her pleats, making naughty squelching noises as her love honey overflowed. Her head became numb, and her body was on fire. She looked down at Aldra and saw her lover’s body reacting to their shared movements. The way Aldra’s breasts bounced, spraying drops of milk. The way her pregnant belly gently jiggled, moving to the rhythm of their sex.

“You’re beautiful,” said Nyx. “You’re so good at this.”

“No, you’re beautiful,” said Aldra. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“You have to keep going! Mess me up with your dick!” said Nyx. “I don’t ever want to let you go!” Nyx’s pussy tightened, squeezing down on Aldra’s glans. Aldra’s balls were brushing up against the underside of Nyx’s skin. She was moaning and squealing, giving into the pleasure while Aldra continued pushing in on her clitoris, teasing the large bulb until it felt as if the pleasure from Nyx’s pussy had spread through her entire body.

“So, is today a safe day?” asked Aldra.

“I don’t know. I also don’t care,” said Nyx, leaning down for a kiss. “Keep going until all of me has been marked with your demonic jizz. Make me your lover!”

“I knew you’d be a natural at this,” said Aldra. With one final thrust, she pushed into Nyx’s lower body. Her cock shook back and forth inside Nyx, and exploded. Ropes of cum pulsed outward in every direction, splashing against Nyx’s walls. Some of it dribbled out from the gap where their bodies were connected.

Nyx came at the same time, spraying a small, orgasmic trickle of juice onto Aldra’s pregnant belly. They stayed inside each other for a moment longer. Nyx didn’t want to let go until Aldra’s dick had fallen completely limp, ready to pop out on its own.

The door to Aldra’s house opened. Her husband’s voice called from the front corridor.

“Dear, I’m home,” he said. Aldra heard the unbuckling of his pants. Her husband walked into the living room, his hardening cock gripped in his sweaty palms. “I didn’t know we had company over.”

“Good afternoon, honey,” said Aldra. “Which would you like first? My pussy? Or Nyx’s ass?”

Nyx looked back at Aldra’s husband. He was an ordinary man, but one packing something incredible. Healthy, uncut and with a pair of balls that could match his wife’s. She had been invited into a menage a trois.

“You’re so greedy, Aldra. We can’t skip foreplay,” said Nyx, giving a happy smile.


	9. Airi's Hunger! Don't Fear the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi is traveling with Shizuka's ghost, who, even after death, is still prone to teasing and flirting. Shizuka catches up with an old friend.

Airi wasn’t going to bother checking in on Menace and Melona. There were always more warriors that could join the Swamp Witch’s collective, those with grudges from the past that would be willing to take that risk. Melona and Menace were each more concerned with their own pleasure, but in different ways. At times, Airi felt like she was the only one who was doing her job. There was that brief period where she had taken to being Rana’s caregiver, but that, she swore to herself, was extenuating circumstances. She couldn’t do anything about this, though.

As the intermediary between the land of the dead and the living world, Airi had encountered more than a few pesky spirits that became her travel companions. They always left her alone after a day or so, many of them fearful of getting too close to the Witch. Then there was Shizuka.

During the events of the Queen’s Blade tournament, Shizuka had been killed. Yet she still had things she wanted to accomplish, so her spirit was held to this mortal plane. That meant she had taken to hanging around Airi, becoming her best friend of sorts. The idea of a maid and a ninja traveling together sounded absurd at first, but Airi eventually got used to the idea. Someone who wasn’t held to the Witch’s beliefs, from another culture, and who could alleviate her boredom. As long as the Witch never found out, she wanted it to stay this way.

As Airi was a spirit herself, she could interact with Shizuka like she was a living being. While Shizuka didn’t need to eat or sleep, she still had all the usual problems that humans were saddled with. Worry. Determination. Lust. It started with Shizuka tickling Airi to remove her outfit, stripping her down to just her underwear. Airi didn’t need to wear a bra, since her chest wasn’t that big. Even as a ghost, Shizuka’s bosom was still much more pronounced than hers.

Shizuka pulled down Airi’s underwear, and removed her own loincloth. Airi turned around in the middle of the field where they had stopped to rest, her face bright red with embarrassment.

“What are you doing?” Airi asked.

“I’m a ghost, it’s not a big deal if I’m naked. No one can see me,” said Shizuka.

“They can see me!” said Airi. “It doesn’t look like there’s anyone around. I’m still full after that last meal back in the castle village. When you tickled me, I started getting aroused. I’ve never asked this of a spirit before, but do you want to experiment with me?”

“I haven’t gotten someone off since Lady Tomoe and I stayed in that inn for the night, but I think my magic fingers have still got it,” said Shizuka, floating above the nearby tree. “Come on!”

Airi moved in and kissed Shizuka. It was a different feeling than she was used to. While a normal kiss slowly drained the woman’s life force, turning them into a slumping mess in her arms while her stomach became full, this time, she was kissing someone who was entirely a mess of life force. Yet Shizuka’s body never faded. Airi wanted to do more than kiss. She wanted to lick all over Shizuka’s body, tasting life force from somewhere other than the lips.

“Ah, that’s good,” said Shizuka, taking hold of Airi’s hand and directing her fingers down towards her wet, dripping spectral pussy, “Really run your fingers through there. Maybe start kissing my nipples too. They’re really sensitive.”

“You don’t have a body,” said Airi, pulling her mouth away from Shizuka. She looked down. While her maid outfit hadn’t yet materialized, she noticed her belly had become slightly pudgy. It would have stuck out over the edge of her panties if she had been wearing them. Her body was growing rich and soft on Shizuka’s love. “How are you still so horny?”

“My spirit remembers what I liked in life. I’m still Shizuka, y’know,” she said. She started rubbing Airi’s soft, pudgy stomach. “Looks like someone’s enjoying themselves.”

“Your spirit feels warm and filling,” said Airi. “I must have more!” Airi licked Shizuka’s breasts, tracing her tongue over the line of her cleavage. She wrapped her lips around Shizuka’s nipples, gently sucking. To her, they tasted like cotton candy. Airless and yet strangely comforting. Even on the spiritual plane, she loved the way that Shizuka’s nipples became hard inside her mouth, moving around to the gyrations of her tongue. Airi fondled Shizuka’s other breast with her other hand, getting a feeling for just how big and heavy her chest was.

“I feel like I should return the favor,” said Shizuka. She floated around to Airi’s back. Airi, feeling sluggish from all the life force she had just consumed, lowered herself to the ground and bent over on all fours. Shizuka’s ghostly hands reached around for her backside and spread it apart, exposing her dark red, twitching anus and engorged labia. “Whoa, you’re looking pretty sexy. Not as plump as Tomoe, but it’s really flexible.”

“Stop admiring it and start pleasuring me,” said Airi. She whispered under her breath. “If the Witch finds out about this, I am in so much trouble.”

Shizuka took Airi by surprise. Her tongue crawled along Airi’s butt before running around the edges of her anus. Airi wasn’t sure how to react to the cold, slightly damp feeling between her cheeks. When Shizuka’s tongue went inside her butthole, it was weird and clammy for a moment, before the heat from the friction of Shizuka’s tongue settled into a comfortable rhythm. Shizuka was really good at this. She was touching pleasurable spots Airi didn’t even know she had, filling her head with pleasurable, comfortable thoughts. Her body became numb from the gentle vibrations of Shizuka licking around inside her ass.

“That’s dirty,” said Airi.

“You’re non-corporeal, nothing’s coming out of here but excess life energy,” said Shizuka. “It tastes spicy. Must be from all that soaking in the hot springs.”

Shizuka moved two of her fingers into Airi’s pussy. She gently picked at Airi’s clit while messing around with her inner walls. The sound of squelching juices could be heard faintly, even from a distance. Shizuka gently lifted her hand above Airi’s clit, and started petting her soft carpet of deep red pubic hair. Shizuka’s ghostly form still had her own bush in place, even if it wouldn’t grow out any more or be trimmed. She had to live with what she had.

“This is new,” said Airi. “You’re not trying to torture me? Isn’t that how you prove your loyalty?”

“I like teasing you,” said Shizuka, pulling her mouth away from Airi’s butt, “but I’m not trying to torture you. She might have been kinda snooty about it, but I think Menace was onto something. When you’ve reaped the spoils of victory, merriment and pleasure is where it’s at! I wish I could drink again and show you what that’s like.”

Shizuka squeezed Airi’s clit between her fingers. Airi panted. Her pussy was throbbing, tensing up, the sensations making her squeeze her legs together. She wanted to hold onto this pleasure for as long as she could, but the thought of releasing it was even more exciting. With nowhere to go but out, Airi squirted across the grassy plains. Drops of a semi-transparent, sticky fluid stained the grass like dew, flowing out from her pussy. Airi panted heavily, her face red with passion, as Shizuka swooped around in front of her and longingly kissed her once more.

They rested for a moment. Airi materialized all of her clothing back, and Shizuka did as well. Airi noticed that even with her maid outfit back in place, the bit of belly fat she had built up from taking in excess spiritual energy hadn’t gone away. Shizuka kept poking it, telling her she was cute and not to worry about it. Airi wondered if there was some way to get it out, but it’s not like it was impeding her job.

“Why do you think Tomoe wears all those robes? It’s more than just a sense of modesty. She’s got a bit of pudge on her too. It’s adorable,” said Shizuka. “I wish I could find her. She’s been wandering the Earth without me, who knows where she went off to?”

“If I help you find her, will you get closure and leave me alone?” asked Airi.

“No guarantees, but I’ll think about it,” said Shizuka. “As long as she hasn’t gone back to Hinomoto, we should be able to find her.”

It turns out Tomoe wasn’t too far away. She had been blinded recently, but it hadn’t hindered her ability to fight. She was spending the night at a Hinomoto-like shrine, one of the few that had been built on the continent. She had stripped herself bare and gone out to the waterfall for some meditation. She didn’t need to see it, because she could hear it, and feel it. Her other senses had become heightened since the curse was placed upon her. Her training hadn’t changed that much.

“Keep going, Tomoe!” said Shizuka. “She’s so stressed from training, I want to make her feel good. You know, when I was alive, we often slept in the same futon. I liked playing with her nipples before bed. Of course she’d get me right back and stick her fingers up my butt.”

“I don’t care about your bedroom stories,” said Airi. “There she is. I have other things I need to do, so...”

“If I’m going to make her feel good, I want your help. You can get twice the life energy at once. I’ll possess her. Once I’m inside her head, I can talk with Tomoe again and you can tease Tomoe’s body. Go gentle on her, or I’ll really never leave you alone. She’s a sweet girl who needs to be treated well in bed.”

“That’s a waterfall,” said Airi.

“Wait until she gets inside. Once she’s dried off, we’re going to make her all wet again,” said Shizuka deviously. “If you follow my lead, you may be able to experience something much better than you’ve ever seen before.” Shizuka flew off towards her friend. Airi called out her name in vain. It wasn’t going to work. She had found herself roped into Shizuka’s plan. At least she was going to get a hearty meal out of it.

Airi looked at Tomoe drying herself off by the waterfall. Her eyes had become glazed over from blindness, but the beauty of her Hinomoto form hadn’t faded. Her nipples were a shade of light brown, and she had a thick mat of pubic hair that her robes would’ve easily covered. Her body was plump, including around her belly, but healthy, as expected from a warrior in the Queen’s Blade tournament.

“I have to at least let my prey know I’m coming. It’s not a fair fight otherwise,” said Airi to herself. Her maid outfit had all but vanished, and even her underwear was fading fast. She hadn’t eaten since she’d tangled with Shizuka, and her stomach was audibly growling. As a wraith, it sounded more like the creaking of a hellish portal, but that was normal for her.

“Who goes there?” asked Tomoe, turning around. Her breasts bounced as she faced Airi’s direction. “I won’t allow any damage to this sacred place.”

“It’s me. Airi,” she said, uncertain of how much Tomoe noticed her. While she couldn’t see her, the fighting priestess had locked onto her aura, or the sound of her hunger, or even her smell. Airi felt less safe than she usually did. “Don’t misunderstand, I’m not here to turn you into a husk. I brought a friend.”

Tomoe’s body felt fuller. She was channeling a spirit. It was something she’d never had much practice with, but she had learned the basics. She let out an audible gasp when she heard a familiar voice inside her head. One that she hadn’t heard from since the incident in the church.

“Hi. It’s been a while,” said the cheeky voice.

“Shizuka!” Tomoe said. “I thought you’d passed on.”

“I can’t let you wander the world by yourself. I’ve been hanging around on this mortal plane thanks to the generosity of Airi, and now we’re going to repay her for that,” said Shizuka. “So, how have things been going for you?”

“The usual. I haven’t encountered any fights. I did run into a samurai girl from Hinomoto. It’s refreshing to encounter someone from my home country all the way out here. Even if she was rather awkward,” said Tomoe.

“What’s her name?” asked Airi. “Not that I’m planning to drain her or anything.”

“She said it was Izumi,” said Tomoe. “How do you plan on repaying her?”

“Well, Airi’s been waiting for some woman on woman skinship. I’ll act as a buffer so she doesn’t take all of your life force. Once we’re all satisfied, we can go back to our journey,” said Shizuka. “Does that sound fun?”

“I’ve mostly been content to rub myself, but it is much more thrilling when done with someone else,” said Tomoe. “My body isn’t much, but I humbly offer it to you in my service.”

“Maybe we have more in common than I thought,” said Airi.

Airi cupped Tomoe’s breasts in her hands. Tomoe recalled what Airi had looked like before she lost her sight, and imagined the sensations of those gentle hands now running across her breasts, her fingers circling her areolae and pinching the tips of her nipples. Tomoe gave out soft moans as Airi continued kneading her bosom, taking in the full shape and weight of her chest.

“It’s warm,” Airi said.

“Thank you,” Tomoe replied. “If you want to suck my nipples...”

“Gladly,” Airi said, licking her lips. Compared to Shizuka’s, Tomoe’s nipples had much larger areolae. Her nipples were on the puffy side. Had Tomoe not wrapped herself in traditional clothing, the outlines would have been visible even if she wasn’t aroused. Airi gently licked the areolae, savoring the taste of the waterfall’s droplets and Tomoe’s salty sweat. The way the flesh of Tomoe’s breast stretched out as Airi tugged on the nipple in her mouth was lovely to watch.

Tomoe and Shizuka’s yelps of delight overlapped. Shizuka had borrowed her friend’s body, and was feeling every sensation that Airi visited upon her. It was much warmer and more tangible than the faint memories of libido her ghostly form had been content with. This was something she wished she had done more when she was alive. Airi was gentle in her licking, treasuring every inch of Tomoe’s chest.

Under the sweet caress of her tongue, Tomoe’s nipples became stiff, perfect for Airi to latch her mouth onto. Airi sucked loudly, the slurping noises barely audible over the waterfall. Sticky love juice streamed down Tomoe’s legs. The priestess reached around and wrapped her hands around Airi’s ass, squeezing her fingers into the soft flesh.

“You’re also very soft,” said Tomoe. She traced her hands around to Airi’s paunch, squeezing it between her fingers.

“Even Melona would call you squishy,” said Shizuka, taking over Tomoe’s mouth for a moment.

“I get it,” said Airi. “Time for my counterattack!” Airi ran her hands down the side of Tomoe’s body, reaching her navel. She licked around the edges of Tomoe’s belly button before sliding her tongue into the little hole, poking against the edges and filling it with her saliva. It felt weird for Tomoe, and the feeling was only heightened by not being able to see Airi wrapped around her legs, holding onto her ass and digging into her stomach. Airi’s mouth was warm, and the feel of her drool running down her stomach and into her pubic hair was sort of pleasant.

“Why there?” asked Shizuka.

“I’m getting you back for talking bad about my waist!” said Airi. She pulled out of Tomoe’s navel and looked into her muff. “I’m gonna go even lower. If you’ve never been eaten out by a wraith, you’re going to love it.”

Shizuka concentrated her spiritual power into Tomoe’s crotch. Normally, she’d have used a scroll to assist with this, but a ghost could affect people much more freely. Her spiritual form still remembered the scroll she and Tomoe had used for those lonely nights on the road, when they wanted to feel each others’ warmth in the closest way possible.

An uncut penis, with a pair of balls dangling, sprung forth from Tomoe’s waist, fully erect and pushing Airi away. Airi looked up at Tomoe with a glare that could pierce through the waterfall itself. Tomoe couldn’t see it, but Shizuka was fully aware of the disappointment and anger that had spread across Airi’s face.

“What is this?” asked Airi. “I like drawing life force from lips, not sucking it out of some flesh tube. Put that thing away.”

“Aw, c’mon, can’t you become a hermaphrodite?” asked Shizuka. “It’s fun to give it a try.”

“Maybe some other time,” Airi said. “I’ll be more than satisfied just licking your hairy slit. My technique has been honed to draw out so much of your sticky juices your head will spin.”

“Fine, but the next time we meet, I want to see you swinging more than that scythe,” said Shizuka. A puff of smoke later, and Tomoe’s body was free of the appendage. 

Airi took a deep huff of her sweaty, sexual odor and began licking Tomoe’s clitoris, gently teasing the little point with the tip of her tongue. Tomoe gave off little squeals of pleasure. Even the tiniest flick was magnified from the light burning sensation on Airi’s tongue. She had drawn out her clitoris quicker than any round of masturbation could.

Lines of sticky love juice were running down Tomoe’s legs. She could feel their sensation on her skin, rolling down like beads of feminine-smelling sweat, even stronger now. Airi loved this smell. The musty, potent smell of an aroused pussy made her own become aroused in turn, and the urge to lick overwhelmed her. She couldn’t imagine a better paradise than getting to lap this up from one of the more famous entrants in the tournament, savoring the unique Hinomoto flavor of a woman.

Airi ran her tongue up and down Tomoe’s legs. She didn’t want a single drop of the delicious liquid escaping her tongue. Tomoe squirmed from Airi’s tongue passing over her inner thighs and back to her pussy. Airi’s grip on her ass cheeks was tight, her fingers heartily digging into the plump flesh of her ass. Even without her sight, Tomoe could still sense Airi’s presence, and feel every gyration of her tongue, swirling around the edges of her labia until it plunged straight in, slurping up juices as it went.

“Airi, this is incredible!” said Tomoe. “This is the best cunnilingus I’ve ever had.”

“I’m not proud of my skills for nothing,” Airi said, popping her head out of Tomoe’s waist before digging back in. “It’s not just,” her words were occasionally interrupted by her slurping sounds as she lapped up Tomoe’s juices, rolling her tongue around on her pleats, “sweat and piss and pussy juice in here. Some of your spiritual energy and life force is mixing for me. It tastes like Shizuka’s, too.”

“It’s a two-person threesome!” said Shizuka merrily from inside Tomoe’s head. “You were so nervous about showing me your pussy, Tomoe, and now you’re letting her go to town on it.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of in sensuality, so long as my spirit is dedicated,” said Tomoe. “You were the one who woke me up by rubbing your butt on my face.”

“You two were quite the lovebirds,” said Airi.

“At first it was so I could get close to her, but it became the real thing before I died,” said Shizuka. “My only wish is that I could’ve knocked you up before passing on. Maybe Leina can do that.”

“Don’t put it so bluntly,” said Tomoe. “You’re making Airi feel insecure about her licking.”

“This is one thing I’m not insecure about,” said Airi. “I can’t get enough of this pussy juice. I feel so full already, but I want to keep going. It’s not fun unless one of us cums.”

Airi moved her tongue about gently, pushing the tip into Tomoe’s clitoris. She continued rubbing Tomoe’s ass with her hands, drawing her closer and closer to climax. Tomoe’s legs were shaking, her body trembling in numb delight. Airi pressed her nose close enough to Tomoe’s crotch to take a deep sniff, and exhaled. Her warm breath on Tomoe’s clitoris was enough to push her over the edge.

“Cumming!” Tomoe shouted. Three successive squirts, each more forceful than the last, sprayed over Airi’s face in a hot, salty shower. Airi licked it up, letting the rest of it drip down her forehead, past her cheeks and into her cleavage. She placed her mouth on Tomoe’s pussy, and sucked out a cocktail of her and Shizuka’s life force. She pulled away from them. Tomoe collapsed onto the soft grass, and Shizuka ejected herself from her body.

Though Tomoe could not see her, she could feel Shizuka’s ghostly hand grabbing her own. They were exhausted, from Airi’s draining and the fierce cunnilingus Airi had conferred upon them. Airi patted her stomach, not caring that it had grown even pudgier with her meal. Her maid clothes would automatically adjust to her body size anyway.

“Thanks for the meal!” Airi said.

“You didn’t cum,” said Shizuka.

“There’s satisfaction in a full stomach,” said Airi. “It’s not like I’d want anyone other than the Witch to make me orgasm.”

Tomoe extended her hand forward. She didn’t have to move very far before she was rubbing Airi’s soft, squishy belly. She could faintly sense her own spiritual energy inside it. “It’s pleasant to touch,” said Tomoe.

“Stop that,” said Airi, pulling away. “I have other missions I must attend to. Shizuka, are you coming with me?”

“I dunno, I think I want to stay here and catch up with Tomoe for a while,” said Shizuka. “I’d just be dragging you down.”

“Okay...” Airi said, flying away from the waterfall and shrine, “but if you want to fly along with me, there’s lots of pretty girls you’ll be able to meet.”

“That does sound fun!” said Shizuka.

“Fair travels,” said Tomoe.

Airi took off, flying towards the horizon. The thought of what Shizuka had told her, about becoming a hermaphrodite, lingered on her mind. Underneath her maid outfit, a small bulge materialized in her panties. It wasn’t just her stomach that was full now.


	10. Temptation! The Garden of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanael heads to earth for some fun, and brings Laila along. Will she be tempted by a strong foe?

Archangel Nanael. That had a nice ring to it. She’d been able to ascend in the ranks and live in a cushier place in the heavens. With that job came a bunch of new responsibilities, and one of those was training the newbies. She had taken a shine to Laila. Her having only one wing reminded her of herself. She thought it would be an easy job. Laila was surprised at what exactly her job entailed. Besides the usual sword training and knowing the laws of the angels, there were other aspects only spoken of in private.

Nanael was dreaming of her paradise on earth. She hadn’t obtained it yet, but the imagery was clear. A small queendom all to herself, with men serving her and all the other angels that lived there. Nanael wasn’t terribly picky about what kind of men she wanted in her kingdom. Fit, fat, short, tall, average, handsome, shy, confident, naive and experienced, all of them praising the Holy Nanael. She thought of them walking around in loincloths like those she saw in Hinomoto, their hard dicks and balls swinging freely, each waiting for her to sample them while their hands massaged her every nook and cranny.

Rubbing them, fondling their balls, teasing them to the point of climax, and then being showered in semen. Nanael wouldn’t care if she was an Archangel if that was the life she was living. Such a hedonistic dream, with her barely having to lift a finger, was something she had desired since before she first came to the surface.

The other angels had told her it was an impossible wish, but Nanael wasn’t going to give up on her dream. Though she was considering lowering the number of men she wanted to control to five. It was a reasonable pruning from her original goal of at least one hundred. In the meantime, like most angels, she had been blessed to be a hermaphrodite, so when she eventually got her male followers, she would know how to make them feel amazing. She needed someone to test it on her first, and that’s where Laila came in.

“Good morning, Nanael,” said Laila. 

She greeted Nanael in her bed with a blowjob first thing in the morning. Nanael was lusty by angelic standards, and the girth of her morning wood would leave her in bed, staying in her wet dreams until she missed out on her morning duties. So Laila would wake her up by gently running her tongue down the length of her penis, paying particular attention to Nanael’s glans. Nanael insisted she avoid her balls. Her smaller one was too sensitive and wouldn’t draw out the buildup to her orgasm as long as she liked.

“G’morning, newbie,” said Nanael. “Ready for your first load of the day?”

“Yes,” said Laila, her voice muffled by the girth of Nanael’s heavenly cock.

Nanael’s balls contracted close to her body. Her glans trembled in Laila’s mouth, and spurted forth with a slow drip of creamy jizz. Laila lapped it up, sending the semen down her throat in quick gulps. The flavor was lightly bitter, but not unpleasant. It was full of Nanael’s pheromones, and after being by her side for so long, Laila had come to love that smell. Nanael’s pussy was squirting at the same time. Laila lifted her mouth from the glans and ran it down Nanael’s shaft in a straight line, sending her tongue plunging into the waiting pussy with ease. When Nanael’s loins shone with Laila’s saliva, she knew she was done for the morning.

“Isn’t it bad to leave a half-angel baby behind?” asked Laila, referring to Melpha. She and Nanael had recently visited the church and ended up masturbating to Melpha and Sigui’s passionate anal lovemaking. Their cum on the walls was treated as a holy sign, the angels themselves having never been seen.

“The Head Angel will find them soon enough. They did with you, didn’t they?” asked Nanael. “Besides, Melpha’s a good host. It’s not like I’m going to completely abandon the kid.”

“I think you should be present for the birth,” said Laila.

“Not my problem,” said Nanael. “I’m just looking for a good time. So here’s today’s mission. We’re going to go to earth, find a dick, and make it spurt so many times they’ll have to start worshiping us.”

“That’s... pleasure seeking?” said Laila.

“Look, who’s the Archangel here?” Nanael said. “I say we start with the elven forest. I heard there’s a half-elf in the tournament like you. Maybe you two can talk about your sadness or something while I get my rocks off.”

“I’m not sad all the time!” said Laila. “The elven forest sounds good.”

They descended through the clouds, towards the forest. Nanael had deliberately forgotten her panties, while Laila had absentmindedly forgotten hers. As the wind brushed against their groins, their cocks became slowly more erect. Laila had a good length to her cock, even if it was on the thin side, but her balls, like Nanael’s, were lopsided. Only in her case, one was larger than average, and slapped against her thigh as she rode on the wind.

Nanael and Laila hovered above the ground. Nanael was glad she no longer had to worry about the Holy Milk. Laila had as much as she needed for use with her blaster, but at the moment she had only brought two vials. One full and one empty. The reason for the empty one was unclear.

“I’m so hard!” Nanael said. “C’mon, show me your butts.”

“I don’t think they’ll like us invading very much,” said Laila.

“We’re not invading, we’re doing a routine patrol of the surface. At least, that’s the excuse we’ll give if anyone asks,” said Nanael. “Alleyne’s mostly okay with me. It’s Echidna I’m worried about.”

“Ec-Echidna?” asked Laila.

Echidna was seen outside the forests more than she was in them. The only reason she would be back at home would be counting up her rewards for her assignments. As luck would have it, it was on a day like that one that Nanael decided to return to the earth for her merry-making. Her house was tucked away behind the trees. It wasn’t a perfect cover, because there were still signs to her presence.

She had taken her snake off. It was reclining on a nearby stump, taking in the sunlight and minding its own business. This meant that Echidna herself was left without anything covering her loins. Nanael had planned this, but she wasn’t entirely sure it would actually work. She sniffed the air, looking for the distinct scent of a wild elf. If the snake was here, then Echidna herself couldn’t be too far.

“I heard Echidna’s dangerous,” said Laila.

“She’s been disrupting the tournament, and I, an archangel, won’t stand for that!” Nanael said. “Swear an oath to me on our dicks!”

Nanael and Laila brushed their erect cocks against each other, gently sliding up together until the curves of their glans had hooked onto each other. They pulled away, trembling from the hot throbbing that had already begun to stir, and resumed their search for Echidna. Laila was careful of her wings. One of them was mechanical, and she didn’t want to knock off any branches or disrupt the elves’ forest any further.

The faint smell of ammonia and Earth could be sensed from just around the corner. Nanael hovered above the ground, gently flapping her wings so her footsteps couldn’t be sensed. She found Echidna by the side of a large tree in a compromising position. The wild elf was squatting down by a large tree near a river with a contented look on her face, only turning up in utter shock when she saw Nanael, her cock hovering close to her eye level, in front of her.

“What are you doing here?” asked Echidna.

“Training the newbie in the way of an angel, Nanael-style!” she said.

“To catch me relieving myself...” said Echidna, scooping her hand into a nearby river and quickly running along her back, “You’ll pay for that. It’s been a while since I’ve played with someone as powerful as myself, Archangel of Light.”

“Nanael! What’s going o... Oh,” Laila walked along the ground, and approached Echidna’s side. She noticed the rank smell coming from the corner of the tree, and fumbled around in a desperate search for her blaster. She realized it had been left by where they landed.

“There’s two of you,” said Echidna. “Look, I wasn’t doing anything wrong, okay? I was coming back from paying Irma a visit. She’s going through some things right now, so I wasn’t able to go all out like I usually do. My cock is still aching for some action, and you two look like fine targets.”

Echidna looked at everyone’s delicate zones, assessing the strength of her enemies. Nanael had lopsided balls. Laila’s were small overall, though she wasn’t sure if Laila was a grower, and she had the most shapely butt of the gathered three. Echidna considered herself the most beautiful there. Her reddish-brown nipples and hefty bust outranked the angels easily, and it looked as though she had a second snake resting between her legs. Even her pubic hair was grown in more, though Nanael wasn’t lacking.

“I styled mine into the shape of... a heart?” said Laila. “It’s cute.”

“If you can make me cum before I make blondie cum, then I’ll act like this never happened,” said Echidna. “I have too many other things going on to worry about a pair of loser angels like you two.”

“I won’t stand for being called a loser!” said Nanael. “I was hoping we could find a hot guy, but you’ll do. Don’t underestimate the sexual prowess of the Great Archangel Nanael!”

“Please be gentle,” said Laila, her erection nearly limp out of fear.

“Don’t worry, I will,” said Echidna. “You catch more flies with honey than vinegar.”

Nanael landed on the ground, and commanded Laila to strip. The two of them tossed their clothes aside, leaving them as bare as Echidna in the middle of the woods. Laila remained nervous, while Nanael stretched her arms and spread her legs, looking towards the river. She began gyrating her hips and swinging her cock around, taunting any wild elves that may be nearby.

“You want this, but you aren’t even worthy of my grundle!” said Nanael. “You’ll only find something this good in the celestial world!”

“Are you trying to draw attention?” said Echidna, grabbing Nanael by the hand and pulling her closer. “You’re very lucky. Both of my holes are open to you. Challenge me.”

Nanael was burning with lust, and had been staring at Echidna’s backside for some time. The wild elf was so hairy that even her asshole was covered in strands, and though it had the ripe smell of recently cleaning itself out, Nanael couldn’t hold in her desire. She had been seeking out a butt since this journey to earth began, and was eager to plunge herself deep inside it. She grabbed onto Echidna’s ass cheeks, and slapped the length of her shaft between them.

“I’m going in the backdoor!” said Nanael.

“Then I’ll show your trainee how wonderful my blowjob is,” said Echidna.

“Nobody’s paid attention to my penis all that much. Nanael’s insisting that I have to level up to receive pleasure,” said Laila.

“You poor thing,” said Echidna. She lowered herself to the soft grass, crawling on all fours. Echidna breathed on Laila’s balls, and her trembling dick started to become erect. It quickly reached half-mast, at which point Echidna ran her tongue from the balls to the tip, gently kissing it. A drop of precum appeared from Laila’s glans, which Echidna sucked up and swallowed, savoring the taste. “I’ll show you a better time than she’ll ever give you.”

“I’m goin’ in!” said Nanael. She pressed her bright cockhead against Echidna’s butthole. “Needs a bit more lube.” She picked up one of the bottles of Holy Milk, spreading the lukewarm liquid across her girth, down to the balls, and sliding it between Echidna’s cheeks like a white river. With Echidna’s back glazed a shiny white, her dick slid in with ease, going deep into the waiting elf’s rectum in a single push.

“It’s filling me up,” said Echidna. “You’re in, but you have to be able to move like an expert.” That was one thing Nanael was not. She’d experimented a bit with Hachiel when they were both trainees, but that was long ago. Since then, she’d either been pampered by Laila or spent most of her time masturbating. Melpha never judged her technique like this.

“Miss Echidna.... is it time?” asked Laila. Her cock had reached its maximum hardness quickly. Echidna wrapped her tongue around it, moving about like a snake near the glans. Her mouth, every warm breath making Laila’s groins tremble, grew nearer until her lips had wrapped entirely around the head, and a wet slurping sound echoed through the forest.

“This is a really tight ass. It’s squeezing down right on the sensitive parts,” said Nanael.

“I’m proud of it,” said Echidna. “Don’t be shy. Explore the rest of my body. It wouldn’t be fair.”

Nanael wrapped her hands around Echidna’s breasts. They dangled, gently swinging close to the forest grass. Nanael’s palms brushed over her erect nipples, taking in the warmth of her ample chest. Melpha’s had been bigger, but these were much firmer. She gently squeezed Echidna’s bosom, and Echidna let out a gentle moan from Nanael’s caress. Her hands, covered in Holy Milk, were covering her chest in a warm, slippery feeling that she had never experienced before.

“So soft...” Nanael said.

“No matter how much you squeeze them, you won’t get milk out of there,” said Echidna. “Unless you want to change to my pussy.”

“I don’t think this ass would let me go no matter how hard I pulled,” said Nanael, rubbing her cock around the inner walls of Echidna’s rectum. “It’s so warm and sticky inside you.”

Echidna clenched her butt muscles, pushing in on the sides of Nanael’s dick even further. Nanael’s balls began to tense up, bringing her to the edge of climax. Echidna slowly released her sphincter, and Nanael calmed down, getting used to the usual tightness of Echidna’s lightly browned butt.

“What the hell was that about? You almost made me cum! I’m not a quick shot!” Nanael said. “Laila, how are you holding up?”

Laila’s cock was drenched in Echidna’s drool. It ran from her glans all the way to her balls. They shone like two beads in the sunlight, covered from Echidna’s licking. Echidna lifted one of her hands, cupping Laila’s balls between her fingers, playing with them, letting them bounce in her hands at her own pace. Laila trembled from the way Echidna’s fingers traced over her veins, feeling the contours of her balls and pushing them closer to climax. Echidna’s middle finger went even lower, sliding itself along the rough skin of Laila’s taint.

“I’m only a slip away from your cute butt,” said Echidna. “Imagine how good it would felt if these nimble fingers went up your ass, all while I continued... slurping on that angelic cock.” She whispered the words into Laila’s ear, running her hand from her glans to her taint once again, sliding her fingertips past the slit of Laila’s pussy on her way back up. Laila could do nothing but shake from the electric ecstasy. The slow buildup of Echidna’s lovemaking was starting to make her body numb.

In the back, Nanael was hollering and boasting while she pounded Echidna’s ass. Echidna had begun shaking her hips, moving Nanael’s cock as she pleased. While Nanael was inside her, Echidna had trapped her inside. She knew the inner workings of her own butt’s pleasures deeply. Irma was the only other woman on the continent who knew how to please her specifically. An amateur like Nanael never stood a chance.

“You think you’re going to find my prostate that easily?” said Echidna. “I know you’ve been thinking about pressing against it with your cock this whole time.”

“Dammit, I thought that was going to be a surprise,” said Nanael.

“I bet you’ve never even fingered your own,” said Echidna. “What makes you think you can locate a wild elf’s?”

“Because I’m going to win!” Nanael said. “Angel’s Two-Pronged Attack!”

Nanael’s hands ran down Echidna’s breasts, traveling straight across her waist and towards her hips. Her right hand grabbed Echidna’s sweaty balls, dripping with pheromones, while her index and middle finger went inside Echidna’s pussy, pushing the lips apart and exposing her squishy pink insides the cool breeze of the forest.

“You’re so wet,” Nanael whispered in Echidna’s ear. “Now hold still.” Nanael ran her hand across Echidna’s member in slow strokes, stopping just as she reached the head before sliding down once more. Echidna tried to focus on licking Laila, but Nanael’s repeated stroking and thrusting was beginning to overwhelm her senses. Her hands were soft, and Nanael’s uneven touch made the sensations unpredictable.

Juices dripped from Echidna’s pussy onto Nanel’s hand, sliding down her wrist and covering her arm in a feminine scent. Precum began to rise from Echidna’s glans, sliding down her penis and joining in with the sticky liquid coming from her pussy. The area around her body was giving off a musky scent that only made Nanael’s cock harder inside Echidna, pushing the rims of her anus further outwards as the girth swelled inside her, hot and throbbing.

Nanael slowly squeezed down on Echidna’s balls and, with a wincing struggle from how tight its grip was, slowly pulled her cock out of Echidna’s anus, moving slowly until the underside of her glans brushed up against Echidna’s prostate. Echidna panted heavily. Her body flushed hot and started throbbing.

“The pleasure! It’s so gooooood!” Echidna shouted. Gummy strings of white cum glopped out of her cockhead, and her puzzy spritzed on top of those on the forest floor. Her mouth gently wrapped around Laila’s cock, and Laila limply came inside her mouth. Echidna slurped up the semen, contentedly swallowing it.

“Huzzah! The Great Archangel Nanael is unbeatable!” Nanael cheered. She popped her cock out of Echidna’s loosening anus just in time. Her hand was covered in Holy Milk, making for easy lubrication. She quickly jerked herself, spraying her second load of the day onto Echidna’s face. Cum ran down her forehead and hung from her pointed elven ears. “Don’t forget to clean me up, too.”

Echidna complied, and started licking Nanael’s balls. Nanael let out a triumphant laugh, and shook her ass in the direction of the forest once again. She had bested one of the strongest fighters in the Queen’s Blade tournament with only an amateur level of sexual experience. Laila simply politely clapped.

The three were washing off in the river moments later. Their semen and love juices washed downstream while Echidna taught them how the wild elves of the forest lived. It was something Nanael had never really considered, and even now, she was only half-listening.

“Ow. My dick is so sore,” said Nanael. “Don’t know if I’ll be able to cum a fourth time today.”

“When was the third?” asked Laila.

“Jerked off when we were flying over some village,” said Nanael. “Whoever it landed on is truly blessed.”

“Just because it comes from the celestial world doesn’t mean it’s a blessing,” said Echidna. “I’ll be straight with you. I’m taking on assingments because Irma’s pregnant now, and I want to support her. It’s my kid. I may do shady work, but it’s not always for bad reasons.”

Laila glared at Nanael. “She’s more responsible than you.”

“You don’t have to grill me over it,” said Nanael. “Hey, want to check up on Leina while we’re patrolling?”

“It’s not... the worst idea?” said Laila. She turned to Echidna and bowed. “Thanks for a good time.”

“Don’t come bothering me in this forest again,” said Echidna. “I’ll let you go this time, but this is all the mercy that I’ll show.”

Nanael and Laila took off towards the skies once more. They were halfway between heaven and earth, with only the clouds surrounding them. Nanael did a turn around and embraced Laila, being careful not to hit her hand on the mechanical wing.

“I could be a better Archangel,” said Nanael. “You don’t hate me, do you?”

“I’ve always admired you,” said Laila, bashfully looking away.

“I kinda admire you, too,” said Nanael. “Let’s swear an oath on our dicks. And our lips.” She leaned in and gave Laila a deep kiss. The heads of their rods overlapped as the two circled the sky in a passionate embrace.


	11. Menarista ~Love Like a Mirage~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragic tale of a princess, her right hand woman, and a love that was never meant to be.

Setra here. This story dates back 4,000 years or more. While Menace is waitin’ for Luna Luna to arrive at her party, I thought I’d regale you with a story from when she was Princess of Amara. Menace has always loved her pleasure above all else, though back then, she was a hedonist before she was a ruler. This is a tale of first love and a legacy that stretches over generations. Take it from someone who knows the deepest parts of Melona.

“Come, dear Anarista,” Menace said, talking to her trainer in the central room of the royal chambers, “I’m so grateful for your training that I feel we both deserve a day off.”

“You don’t want your skills to rust. What if something bad were to happen?” asked Anarista. 

You know that Anarista’s bad news, but this is back when Menace still trusted her. They spent all day training in the hot Amaran sun, and two ladies, seeing each others’ bodies get all hot and sweaty like that, it leads to thoughts. The day before this, Menace had managed to land a hit on Anarista in a practice match, and, being grateful for her training, confessed to her. Anarista hadn’t said yes, but she hadn’t said no either. Menace took it as “more than friends, less than lovers.” You know, sex buddies.

I remember being there for their first time. Menace was lying in her bedroom having a conversation and using me. I’m just the right shape to be her sex toy, though I’m far from her only one. None of them can do it as well as I can, though. It started the same way it usually did, with me licking her hairy pussy. I’ve been with Menace since she hit puberty, so I know exactly what makes her tick. Her flavor, her sensitive spots, I can make her cum in an instant, though I like to draw it out.

Menace rested on the bed and played with her breasts while I continued eating her out. She’d been trying to lick her own nipples for a while, but hadn’t quite gotten the hang of it. She couldn’t ask me to do that, not while I was busy down below. Once my tongue had softened her up enough, she grabbed me by the handle and turned me around. This was my favorite part.

“Setra, give me the strongest vibration you have,” she said. “I want my legs to shake when I walk to the bath.”

“You got it, your highness!” I replied.

I slid my tail right inside her waiting slit. Menace was so wet there was a puddle forming between her legs on the bed. She was ready for me. I’m not the thickest magic staff out there, but I’ve been in the Amaran royal family for generations. So when I rubbed the rings on my tail against Menace’s inner walls, her body shook in a way that felt so good. It was sticky and warm inside her, and smelled even more potent with her sweat and the hot Amaran sun making her pheromones stand out in the confined space of her bedroom.

I began to shake, and Menace’s hips shook in turn. Her thighs and stomach were buzzing, and beads of sweat and pussy juices were flying everywhere. I couldn’t reach her clit from this position, that was up to her. She chose when she wanted to reach the mind-blowing orgasm I could reliably give her, I just did the warmup for it.

“I will never tire of doing this every day,” said Menace. “You’re so good, Setra.”

“If you hold off for a day or two, it might feel even better,” I said. “Would give me a break. Not that I’d mind being inside you all day. You’d just have to go without panti-”

“Cease your mewing!” said Menace, tapping me on the side of the head and sending my tail bouncing about inside her. “My blue-striped underwear is one of my best features. To go without it would be a disgrace to my kingdom.”

“It’s your call,” I snapped back.

I was still shaking inside of Menace, and had just gotten a good buzz going. My handle was slick with the princess’ juices. I couldn’t wait for that first drop to reach my mouth, where I would be tasting her from both directions. If she squirted directly into my mouth, that would be the best.

Our private session was interrupted when there came a knock on the door. I kept going, and Menace had no reaction. If one of her servants saw her masturbating, she would act as if they weren’t there. Only the royal family and her top associates netted any kind of reaction at all, and they indulged in the same kind of hedonism as my dear Menace.

Here’s when Anarista comes in, and the real sexy stuff begins. I didn’t trust her even back then, but I could momentarily forgive that if it meant I got to see Menace indulge in some passionate sex with another woman. As long as I got to watch. To make sure that Anarista didn’t corrupt her. That last part was completely sincere, you know I wouldn’t lie to you.

“Menace, are you masturbating again?” asked Anarista. “Surely not while you’re thinking of me, are you?”

“Of course not,” said Menace. “I can masturbate to myself in the mirror.” Or one of her servants’ cocks. At this point, Menace hadn’t figured out how to “love her people” in anything but the most carnal sense. She knew her safe days well enough that they were just about a national holiday in Amara.

“Have you ever done it with another woman before?” asked Anarista.

“I’ve certainly thought about it,” said Menace. Her servants were equal in number, men and women, but while she did like admiring their beauty, she’d been raised like a princess, and thought that any sex she had must be with a man if the kingdom’s lineage was going to continue. Anarista had set out to teach her otherwise.

It was one way of potentially ending the kingdom’s bloodline, but she had yet to realize just what Menace’s sorcery could do. Though I knew something was off about her when Anarista began to strip, right there in the room. She had a nice body, but any girl who willingly rips their hair off down there doesn’t sit right with me. There’s nothing to rub or grab onto, and the marks where the hair once was are still barely visible. Even her smell was a little strange.

“Do you want to do it with me?” asked Anarista. “Toss aside that staff and make my body into your toy.”

“I would love to,” Menace said. Anarista grabbed Menace’s hand and placed it between her legs. Where Menace’s palm had once been, a faint hint of magic remained. The magic grew outward until it resembled a dick and balls, toned the same as Anarista’s sun-touched skin. Anarista reached for her new cock and pulled back the foreskin, revealing her glans.

Menace was fascinated, and opened her mouth, leaning over to kiss the tip of her trainer’s dick. Anarista denied her that, pushing her away and spreading her legs. She placed her hands on her pussy lips and spread them apart, revealing her dripping pink interior. Menace took a deep whiff. She had never smelled anyone other than herself, and the familiar lust of Anarista, that she had sensed many times during training, nearly brought her to the brink of orgasm.

“What do you want to do?” asked Menace.

“No penetration just yet, my princess. That will come later,” she said. “I would love to see you grow a cock of your own. Imagine, another way to dominate your kingdom. Even the men would fall if you stuck your royal scepter up their hard asses.”

“I love that idea!” Menace said, clasping her hands.

The evening’s affair began with the two of them feeling up each others’ chests. Fingers ran across brown nipples, and the two of them got so close they were nearly kissing. When their stiff nipples overlapped, I could see their clits getting erect. Anarista knew how to get on Menace’s good side, and responded to the princess’ touch by sucking on her nipples, taking both of them in her mouth at the same time, until both of Meance’s areolae sparkled in the sunlight. Menace leaned back, moaning in delight, and her chest happily bounced to the rhythms of Anarista fingering her pussy.

The Sadler Kingdom hadn’t been on good terms with us for a while, but in this moment, Menace must have thought that a peace could be brokered through love. The idea of marrying Anarista was starting to come up, but the royal family wouldn’t let that slide. Not back then. Once Menace’s body was so sweaty that she was panting heavily, Anarista revealed her real plan for the evening.

“You’re going to make me cum without even touching my dick,” said Anarista. “Let’s trib, and you’ll get a nice reward of your favorite Anarista’s semen at the end. You’ll be free to lick it, rub it all over you, make it your dessert.”

“Yes, Anarista!” said Menace excitedly.

Menace and Anarista’s pussies met. Their clits scratched against each other, filling the bedroom with a squishing noise. Anarista’s balls kept slapping against her pussy, and precum began to spill from her head. Her balls had trapped Menace in the scissoring position. Menace’s movements were awkward, but her rubbing became impassioned, aiming for Anarista’s sensitive spots as they came to understand each others’ bodies.

“Is this what sex feels like with love?” Menace asked. “The pleasure is there, but... Oh. Ungh. So good. It feels much better.”

“I wouldn’t know, princess,” said Anarista. Anarista wasn’t going to bother waiting for Menace to cum. This was all about her, and her dick splurted its pearl-white jizz over Menace’s body. From her navel all the way down to her thighs, Menace was covered in Anarista’s cum. She scooped it up on her finger and licked it. Menace reached climax shortly after swallowing it, and squirted onto Anarista’s jewels. She collapsed from exhaustion and happiness, lying on the bed in joy.

“Good night, princess,” said Anarista, placing Menace’s hand on her dick to remove it in an instant. She dressed up in her usual outfit, and returned to the halls of the palace.

I slept beside Menace that night, carefully monitoring her for any signs of Anarista’s next plan. Nothing happened. Menace may have slept well, but I can promise you, I didn’t.

* * *

Menace had been so moved by Anarista’s affection for her that she invited her into her favorite room a mere three days after that. She loved her oil massages, and had an entire room full of various oils that she enjoyed having rubbed on herself. They were all much higher quality than the kitchen staff used, for Menace valued her own beauty above all else.

When she awoke that morning, Anarista told her she needn’t bother getting dressed. Anarista dropped her clothes to the floor and stood before Menace completely nude. The smell of her sweat overpowered the room. Menace asked if she was allowed to bring me, and Anarista allowed it. I’m glad she did, that girl needed an audience for her second stage, even if that audience was me.

She told Menace they were going to walk the halls of the palace nude. Menace didn’t see this as punishment. She saw it as another form of royalty. What was there to be ashamed of? Her sexual knowledge was growing broader, and the stares of her people looking at her most sensitive places would surely make her leak onto the palace floors, leaving a trail of juices for them to lap up behind her.

She and Anarista linked hands, walking out from her bedroom and into the halls. One of her servants held up a small vase, filled with oil. Menace dunked my tail inside it and reached behind her. “Setra, I still want you to watch my back. I’d feel bad if Anarista left you out of today’s merriment, so until we reach the oil room, you can rest inside my buttocks.” I was the happiest staff in the kingdom.

I thought Menace meant letting me rest my tired staff between her cheeks like a pillow, but her thought was more hardcore than that. She grabbed my lubed-up tail and shoved me right into her butthole. Though she winced at first, never once slowing her walk, she had me in as far as my rod would go. It was a snug fit in there, and I had a clear view of anyone who’d try to attack the queen from behind. My head was nestled between her soft, plush ass cheeks, rubbing my face from the sides with every step. I was close enough that I smelled her pussy every time she breathed.

There are things that only a magic staff can do. The smell inside wasn’t anything to write home about, but this is Princess Menace. She always smells like a dream. I was low to the ground, so I couldn’t hear what they were talking about until we reached the oil room. Once we got there, the door closed behind us and Menace slowly pulled me out of her sphincter. I washed myself off before floating to her side once again, where she sprayed me with perfume.

“You have quite the selection,” said Anarista. “Your body is always sparkling after a massage, and it’s so loose and slippery, too. Perfect for penetration.”

“I don’t know, Anarista,” Menace said. “I love you, but the only one I trust to thrust that deep inside me is Setra. If there’s anything else you would wish to engage in, perhaps with my breasts...”

“I’ll use my breasts. You have to learn how to control your royal cock, Princess,” said Anarista. “Cast that spell again.”

Menace used me to cast the spell, and the same sparks of magic began to glow near her and Anarista’s crotches. Menace looked in a large jug of water at her body. She stared in awe at her first time seeing her cock, flaccid as it was. It didn’t remain that state for long, before the sight of Anarista’s bare body ignited her libido. Her rod became erect, pointed at Anarista and twitching in the dim light of the room.

“Is this what a man feels all the time?” asked Menace. “I can feel the same tingling sensation in my vagina as I always do. The sexuality of my body has heightened.”

“I think if there’s any kingdom that will rule the world for generations to come, it’s hermaphrodites,” said Anarista. “Neither man nor woman, each couple carrying and siring two children at once. Think of how far your kingdom would spread.”

Anarista lowered herself to her knees and placed her hands underneath her hefty breasts. She wrapped them around Menace’s shaking cock, sliding up and down the length of the shaft. Menace’s glans leaked precum, and Anarista pulled away.

“It would be much better with oil,” she said. “Give me your finest.”

Menace reached for a large jug of herbal oil, and poured it around Anarista’s neck. The pale yellow oil dripped into her cleavage and down her back, covering her from head to toe. It coated her nipples and ran down the fine line of her ass crack. Anarista was shining like she was made of amber. The way the oil drops fell from her cockhead enticed Melona. She moved in and hugged Anarista, running her hands all across her body. Anarista’s oil moved onto Menace’s skin. The two of them rolled around with each other until they were fully soaked.

I nestled myself on a nearby wall, taking up the space once held by the oil jug. Normally seeing Menace get all lubed up like this meant I’d be going back inside her, but an old staff like me was being denied such basic pleasures. All I could do was watch as Anarista once again wrapped her huge breasts around Menace’s girthy cock. Their bodies were so slippery she could barely keep the thing in her chest.

“Your breasts are so soft!” Menace said. “The pressure is squeezing down on my penis.”

“Even with this slipperiness, I can hold you as long as I want,” said Anarista. “Shall I suck on your dick, princess?”

“Please do,” said Menace.

Anarista was a pro at this. She brushed her tongue against Menace’s head, almost pushing it into her urethra. She wrapped the edges of her lips around the glans, before slowly consuming the rest of Menace’s cock. The princess was nearly balls-deep in Anarista’s mouth, with her dick gettingrun through the round and firm expanse of Anarista’s well-trained breasts. I’d never seen this look of ecstasy on Menace’s face before. Menace couldn’t keep her hands still, and began fondling her own breasts, running her slippery fingers around her nipples to further heighten her pleasure.

I saw Menace’s ass tighten from above. She had to be getting close to cumming. Anarista slowed her rubbing, politely laughing under her breath. The sounds of slippery flesh slapping against each other that filled the room echoed off the small space. It was super erotic, and to those who may have heard from outside, it sounded like they were engaging in sparring practice once more.

“About to cum?” asked Anarista.

“Yes! Yes! So much!” said Menace. “It’s coming out!”

Anarista wrapped her lips around Menace’s cock, swallowing just beyond the tip. Menace felt her balls tighten and her body tense up, followed by a loud moan as she had her first orgasm with a dick. Her gooey jizz filled up Anarista’s mouth. She kept slurping on Menace’s shaft until the princess collapsed to the room’s floor in exhaustion. Anarista opened her mouth, showing Menace’s semen dripping from her palette and spread across her tongue.

She swallowed it with a loud gulp. Menace placed her head on Anarista’s warm, oily stomach, taking in the atmosphere of the room. Menace massaged her lover’s belly, taking deep sniffs of the chamber’s smell. Her body having reached its limit, Menace’s urethra, her female one, sprayed a golden arc of urine onto the floor. It floated just above the oil and filled the room with a scent that was strong, but not altogether unpleasant.

“After training, you have to teach me more about sex,” said Menace. “I want to stay with you forever.”

“Do you want to make promises you might not be able to keep?” asked Anarista.

“I can promise, I’ll keep them. The safety of Amara depends on my own happiness, and there’s nothing happier than fulfilling my most lustful desires with you. Everything about you is beautiful. Tell me, when will you be growing in your pubic hair?” asked Menace.

“I prefer this style,” said Anarista. “Pay it no mind.”

* * *

Menace’s royal duties weren’t numbered too many at the time. She hadn’t become queen yet, but she slacked on her duties even more after that. Aside from training with Anarista, which was immediately followed by making love to Anarista, she spent the next week in a haze of sex and sweat. The only time I got to talk to her at any length was when she went to the baths to rest her tired muscles before going out to train or fuck again.

The first time she masturbated with me in a week happened when she was visiting the city outside the palace. She was supposed to be there to oversee the building of another monument, but had slipped away into an empty room to use me, since Anarista was nowhere to be found. Menace cast the spell on her legs once again, and her penis sprouted in an instant.

“Setra! Your princess demands you bring her to climax!” she said.

“It’s been so long. I was starting to think you’d forgotten about me,” I said. “I can make this a quickie.”

“Suck on my cock while rubbing against my clitoris. This is an order,” said Menace. “I want to experience a simultaneous orgasm in both of my genitals. Anarista said it’s like reaching the afterlife.”

“Alright, enough about her,” I said. “Let’s get those panties off.”

A familiar territory, a familiar smell. Quite a lot like her mother’s. I’ll admit, I’ve never sucked a cock before, but I’ll support my princess every step of the way. I turned on the vibration and bent my staff so I could reach the top of her tip while my lower end buzzed about near her clitoris. Menace’s body, reacting sensitively to my touch, spurted quickly. She pulled me away and smeared her hand across her lower body, scooping up both her pussy juices and her semen.

Menace held the sparkling, creamy white mixture above her mouth. She let it drip off her palm and into her mouth. It sloshed around on her tongue, while she savored the flavor. I couldn’t tell you what it was like, but the smile Menace had on her face after she swallowed it was the happiest I’d seen her in weeks. She’d energized herself through self-love.

“The finest Amaran flavor,” she said. “Setra, I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you. I can’t get over my love of Anarista, but I’ve been neglecting my own duties as princess and there must be some way to reconcile it. If our kingdom falls and I’m to blame.”

“You have to let her go. I haven’t trusted her intentions since I first met her,” I said. “If you want to save your skin, you have to say goodbye to her as soon as possible. By tonight.”

“I’ll do what I must,” Menace said, gripping me in her hand.

* * *

She was going to return to her original duty. Absorbing the Sadler Kingdom into our territory and continuing towards her goal of becoming queen. She knew that if she kept seeing Anarista, that would never come to pass, so she was going to say goodbye the only way she knew how. She wanted to consummate her love in one last visit. I was not to interfere, only to wait outside the window if things got dangerous.

The sands of the desert were much cooler at night, and so was Anarista’s bedroom. It was at the end of the hallway. Menace removed her panties, walking towards the bedroom with her cock freely swinging. Her body was nervous, but aroused. She had chosen her country over her first love, though she had failed to realize that the servants and slaves would be a problem of their own, their welfare abandoned in her week of sensuality.

Menace cracked open the door and just as quickly closed it.

“Anarista?” she asked.

“How unusual, for you to visit me at this time. You won’t be beautiful if you don’t get your rest, princess,” said Anarista. “I see your erection is stiff and ready.”

“I want to be inside you!” Menace said. “I have important things to attend to, but any of the suitors my father would suggest to me, none of them could make me feel the way you do, Anarista. So please, for the future of our kingdoms, let’s make a hermaphrodite heir that will usher in a new generation.”

“Your gluteus is strong. I’ve felt it when we had anal,” said Anarista. “You deserve a reward. Show me the fruits of my training. That your body is prepared for another kind of battle.”

“Gladly,” said Menace.

Anarista spread her legs into an M shape on the bed. Her pussy was dripping wet, spilling onto the sheets, and her cock was fully erect. Anarista’s anus gently twitched when Menace’s dick drew closer to her body. She was proud, seeing the princess crawling towards her. Menace’s sexual movements had grown more confident, more focused on her partner’s pleasure than her own. None of that would have been possible without Anarista’s training.

Menace presented Anarista with her blue striped panties. She opened them up, and held the spot where her pussy had been touching to Anarista’s nose. “For you,” Menace said coyly. “Three days’ worth of my sweaty pussy. It’s intoxicating.”

“Menace’s smell...” said Anarista, taking a deep breath from the center of the panties. “Why are you giving these to me?”

“I don’t know when I’ll see you again. You need something to remember your favorite student,” said Menace.

Anarista’s pussy was dripping. Menace slid one finger in, and the squelching noise that issued forth was positively erotic. She lowered her throbbing cock towards Anarista’s legs, and rubbed the length of her shaft, even her balls, in the overflowing juices coming from her lover. When her dick was coated, she pushed the glans up against Anarista’s slit. The head slowly wedged itself in before the entire length of her member was swallowed in one rapid gulp.

Menace let out a delighted squeal. The feeling of compression around her dick was comparable to Anarista’s breast massage, but the slowly moving folds of her pleats brushing up against her veins and foreskin made Menace go numb with delight. Her balls were brushing dangerously close to Anarista’s clitoris. Anarista clenched her legs and drew Menace towards her, close enough for a kiss.

“You’re squeezing my penis so tightly,” Menace said. “I wish we could be wed and rule this kingdom together!”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” said Anarista, rocking her hips back and forth. “Menace, you’re so damn good. I can feel your thick, hard cock spreading its warmth across my stomach.”

“You’ve taught me well,” Menace said.

Menace grabbed Anarista by the ass and began to thrust her hips. Her balls slapped against Anarista’s thighs. Both of their pussies filled the room with wet, sloppy sounds that overlapped with their moans. Menace leaned in, and Anarista’s dick was caught between her and Menace’s stomachs, toned from fighting in the hot sun. This was their dream time, when nothing mattered but feeling the other persons’ body and indulging in all the pleasures of the flesh.

“I think I may love you too, princess,” said Anarista.

“Then never let me go,” said Menace.

Menace kept pounding. Her thrusts became more powerful, but also more drawn out. She wanted to feel every inch of Anarista’s pussy rubbing against her cock. She had reached the upper limit of her endurance when Anarista squeezed her legs together a second time, forcing Menace to cum inside her pussy. Menace leaned her head against Anarista’s chest, letting her body spurt all the jizz and lady juices it could until she was near exhausted.

The princess’ penis began to soften. When she was half-hard, Menace pulled out and lowered her head towards Anarista’s legs, quickly pushing them apart.

“What are you doing?” asked Anarista.

“I love you,” said Menace. She waited for the first dollop of her semen to slowly leak from Anarista’s legs, dripping out like white honey. Menace extended her tongue and swallowed it immediately, rubbing her belly in satisfaction. “But I love myself more. Thanks for the lovely evening.”

* * *

The rest of the story after that, you remember. You were here when Menace came back with the Swamp Witch’s magic. Hey, Melona, are you even listening to what I’ve been saying?

“Then why’d you tell me the story?” Melona asked. “I’ve heard it from her a dozen times already, I wish she’d shut up about it.”

“There’s a very important reason,” said Menace, massaging her own breasts to draw out the tiny bit of milk inside them. “I was only able to drink a small amount of my own semen from Anarista. The rest of it remained inside her. If she truly did love me, then I think the Amaran royal bloodline may not be completely dead. There could be a descendent of mine, many generations removed, roaming the world today.”

“It’s a daydream at best,” said Melona.

This party may not be starting for a while longer. Until then, Menace and Melona will surely be engaging in much more intimate fun. Hopefully they don’t wear themselves out before Luna gets here.


	12. Tales of the Vance Sisters: Coronation (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette plans to ascend to the throne as queen. However, she wants to spend the evening with her sisters first.

It was the first time the three Vance sisters had been together in a while. A lot had happened during the events of the tournament. Friendships were forged, truths were revealed, and a takeover of the entire continent was prevented. Leina had formally won, but she had decided that a wandering life was a better fit for her personality, and transferred the crown over to Claudette.

It was the night before Claudette’s coronation, and the three sisters were sleeping in Leina’s room at the castle. Leina didn’t like this arrangement, for more reasons beyond Elina being clingy with her again.

“I don’t know if all three of us can fit in my bed,” Leina said. It was a large bed, fit for a princess, but there were other circumstances compared to the last time they had met. The sheets had been kept clean, so there was no evidence of the secret tryst that Elina and Leina had shared just before she broke out of the castle.

Unless one looked at Elina.

Elina’s belly was showing signs of pregnancy. Her breasts had grown a cup size, and her nipples had begun to darken. The servants at the castle hadn’t bothered commenting on it, or even guessing whose it was. There were rumors that it was a soldier in the Vance army, or a passing by adventurer. Even if hermaphrodites were common knowledge on the continent, the idea that Leina was the one who had impregnated her sister was never considered.

Elina wasn’t even bothering to hide it when she heard her sister would be returning to the castle. She had taken to wearing outfits that showed off her midriff as much as possible, parading around her swollen belly like a treasure.

“Leina is going to be so proud!” she thought. Elina hoped she could get her sister to massage her breasts until they spouted with milk, which she would gladly shower Elina and maybe Claudette with at her coronation party. The idea of her sister drinking from her nipples made her aroused to the point that her cock almost pushed her armor off her body.

* * *

There was another surprise waiting for Elina. She was aware of the many warriors that Leina had met during her journeys, but something must have happened with one of them. Leina breastplate was bulging out from her body because of her own swollen belly. It was less developed than Elina’s, but still noticeable.

Life as a wandering warrior did not provide many opportunities for the kind of luxury Leina had experienced growing up. So she took whatever generosity she could afford along the way, and that meant eating a feast when the chance allowed. It had started when she met Cattleya. She admired Cattleya’s plump, motherly figure, and wanted to taste some of her home cooking. A big woman like Cattleya required big portions, and she didn’t scale them down for Leina.

She had left Cattleya’s house with her stomach bulging outward, wondering if the fights to come would burn off the calories. When she had arrived at the church, a table consisting of the freshest food Melpha could find, plus a few heavenly delicacies from Nanael, were eaten among friends. Nanael had offered a few small drops of Holy MIlk as seasoning. The sweet flavor only compelled Leina to enjoy herself more than she usually would.

While she did not find much among the more athletic-focused diets of the forest elves, she remembered getting into an intimate battle with Melona in the past. Melona was able to pin her down with her slimy hair and, rubbing her breasts in Leina’s face, made her an offer. She would be willing to let Leina go and declare her the winner of this fight as long as she got the joy of a royal bringing her to orgasm.

Leina’s dick was still aching, having not seen the person she loved the most in a long time. Melona turned the end of her hair into a hollow slime tube with a ribbed design, sliding it across the length of Leina’s erect cock. Melona’s slime was body temperature warm, perfect for swallowing Leina into a feeling of bliss. At the same time, Melona’s other hair-hand gently touched Leina’s belly, wobbling it back and forth. Only the sounds of the insects chirping outside could be heard from the nearby lakehouse they were fighting in.

“You’ve been indulging yourself, princess,” Melona said. “You certainly can change your body like me, but this will be sticking for a while. Just wait until I make it even bigger.”

“What do you want me to do?” asked Leina.

“I haven’t forgiven you for blocking up my breasts,” said Melona. “They’ve only grown more engorged with time, so if you want to pay me back, empty them out. With your mouth. Don’t worry, it won’t harm you. I’ve been told my slime is addicting.”

Leina’s stomach growled. “It has been a while since I’ve had a decent meal. I’ll do it,” Leina said decisively. She opened her mouth wide and clamped it around Melona’s right breast. Melona adjusted the size of her nipple and areolae until they were the perfect fit for Leina’s mouth. With both of her hair-hands occupied, she used her regular pair of hands to squeeze down on her bosom, spraying a thick, creamy stream of slimy milk into Leina’s mouth.

It traveled down Leina’s throat with ease. Melona had gathered information on everyone participating in this competition, even private things they never would have revealed. She had been tracking the princesses of Vance most closely, for they had the most at stake in all of this.

“It’s not perfect, but it tastes just like your mother’s,” said Melona. “I remember running into her before. You Vance women must have some pretty strong genes. Imagine if your father knew that she lost her virginity to me.”

“Are you my mother?” asked Leina, her voice muffled.

“What? No, that’s stupid,” Melona said. “I just knew a lot about her. The way her breasts were shaped, the indentation of her belly button, the taste of her sweat. We slimes make good lovers, you know.”

Leina could think of nothing but the taste of Melona’s milk, drops of it overflowing from the edges of her lips. Her stomach began to bulge outward, pressing against the belts that held her armor in place. Melona moved Leina’s cock over to the sunlight, warming up the sleeve she had wrapped around it. Melona gently began to rub Leina’s cock inside her slime stroker. She could feel every vibration of the penis, waiting for it to explode inside her hand.

“What would you do if you won?” asked Leina.

“I never thought about it,” Melona said. “It’s fun messing with people when you’re a free agent, but if I was Queen, I couldn’t be whoever I wanted. I would have to remain Queen Melona. Don’t get me wrong, this body is the sexiest one here, but I don’t want to be some sort of figurehead who has to listen to what people say all day. I want to stay far enough down in the rankings where I can fight people all day.”

“I don’t know if someone like you should keep disrupting this world,” Leina said, “but you’re giving me what I want. Keep rubbing. Elina is always so rough when she plays with my penis. She wants it to cum so quickly that she never thinks about making me feel good.”

“I can do for you what she never could,” said Melona. “Look at you. Already your belly is big enough that you could be pregnant. You’re such a gluttonous princess. Admit it, there’s still a part of you that enjoys the finer things in life.”

Melona lowered her self-made hole over Leina’s loins. Only the reddened, aroused glans poked out over the tip. Melona’s slime, warm and smooth to the touch, crawled along Leina’s ballsack. Melona gently massaged Leina’s scrotum, moving her hands closer to the princess’ clitoris. With a press of that tiny pink button, she could make Leina cum anytime she wanted, and taste of her semen. It didn’t blend very well with her slime, but she loved the flavor. Every girls’ was different, and she had long waited to taste a gulp of the Vance house’s jizz.

Leina curled up her fingers and moved towards Melona’s waist. Melona had become so aroused that her clothing was slipping away, leaving her near nude in the open. While any part of a slime’s body could be a hole, if Melona had the body of a human at the moment, that meant she’d react like a human. Leina took one last, long gulp of the milk flowing from Melona’s breast. She wished she could have sucked the other one dry, but she had to escape from this paradise of pleasure before her mind was overwhelmed.

Two of Leina’s fingers went up Melona’s slimy pussy, while her pinky plunged into her asshole. Melona let out a yelp. The slime around Leina’s penis melted away. Leina reached down and stroked her cock. A single pump brought her to orgasm. A forceful burst of off-white semen erupted from her glans, coating the grass and dirt. Melona popped her breast out of Leina’s mouth, rushing to get her own mouth towards the cock before the last of its semen finished spilling out. Leina rolled away and pointed her sword at Melona. Though her armor was about to break off her body, she had Melona leaning at her feet, and the advantage was hers.

* * *

The extra weight gained from chugging Melona’s milk remained with her body for a long time. She was eventually able to comfortably wear her armor, but her belly had gained a roll in it that wasn’t there before. The problem was only exacerbated when she returned to the castle. The maids had prepared a lavish feast for the sisters. Leina, having been on the road for a long time, took as much as she could until she was full. When she changed into her panties in her old bedroom, the flab hanging over her waistline was noticeable.

Elina barged into Leina’s bedroom and grabbed her belly, alternating between massaging it and her breasts with equal passion. Leina felt her nipples harden, and pushed her sister away. She was flushed red with embarrassment.

“Don’t do that!” Leina said. She looked down at Elina’s belly. “Our child is really growing.”

“I’m disappointed in you, dear sister,” said Elina. “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to taste your breast milk? Your breasts have gotten bigger, but your belly isn’t pregnancy, it’s just fat!”

“I thought you didn’t want me seeing other women,” said Leina.

“I was expecting you to disobey me. You’ve always had that do-gooder nature about you,” said Elina. “It’s not that I’m displeased with your big belly, you’re beautiful because you’re my sister, but I wish you had learned the pleasure of taking a dick and feeling that hot semen gush inside you.”

Leina had slept with other women, but she had always done so on her safe day. She didn’t want to reveal any more of her journey to Elina than she already had. The two sisters removed their clothing, stripping down to only their underwear. The future queen, their eldest sister Claudette, had told them to be ready in Leina’s room for her private ceremony.

“Your penis is so beautiful,” said Elina. “So, when was the last time you came?”

“Claudette’s here,” said Leina. There came a knock at the door, and Claudette entered. 

Her red hair made her stand out compared to her blond sisters. Her proportions were similar to theirs. Her dick was long and girthy, making her average sized balls seem smaller in comparison. At the moment, she was flaccid. Claudette brushed her hands past her red tuft of pubic hair, smiling at seeing her sisters in the same room once again.

“Leina. Elina. I don’t know what you two are fighting about. I thought Leina was going to be the Queen, but that responsibility falls to me,” said Claudette. “Normally, after the coronation ceremony, it’s the Queen’s job to enjoy a night of passion with her lover, but I don’t have one yet. So it’s up to you two to make me happy.”

“Certainly,” said Elina. “As long as I get to feel Leina’s warmth.”

“You’re not going to ask about our bellies?” asked Leina.

“You have your own problems to deal with,” said Claudette. “Though I am curious who it was that knocked up Elina. Perhaps Father found a nobleman that suited her tastes. It would have to be someone a lot like you for Elina to go along with it.”

Leina thought to herself that it was her, but didn’t say a word.

“Though I do like how your bellies feel,” said Claudette. She placed one hand on Leina’s stomach, and another on Elina’s. “Leina, yours is much squishier. It feels like my hand is going to be absorbed into your navel. Elina, yours is much firmer. I love the glow of your skin, and your outie belly button is cute. I’ve also noticed your nipples have gotten much darker.”

“They’re even darker than yours,” said Elina. “I’m also lactating. Do you want to try?”

“I won’t be partaking in that,” said Claudette. “Come on, you two. Show me your dicks.”

Leina and Elina were already at full mast, gently resting their balls on their knees. Both of their dicks paled in comparison to Claudette’s thick member, but their sister loved them just the same. “Leina, I love how squishy your balls are,” said Claudette, fondling her sister’s testicles. Leina moaned while Claudette’s fingers pushed around her scrotum, moving along the curvature of her veins. “And Elina, your cockhead is a lovely shade of purple.”

“You flatter me,” said Elina.

Claudette asked her sisters to stand, and gripped her cock in her hands, pointing it towards them. “As a show of love, please make me cum. I don’t want you to use your hands,” said Claudette, placing one hand on each of their stomachs. “I want you to use these. Let me get you two all nice and slippery.”

A bottle of lotion was resting on Leina’s nightstand. It was one given to her long ago by Elina as a birthday present, in the hopes they would be able to use it together. That day never came, though the bottle was already partially empty. Leina had used it on occasion to masturbate, and was aware of how quickly it absorbed her body temperature and covered her in an erotic peach scent.

Claudette coated her hands in the lotion. She moved towards Leina first. Her hands seemed to sink into Leina’s squishy belly. Her fingers were captured by her sisters’ fat folds. The warmth of her stomach and Claudette’s gentle kneading of her skin made Leina’s body grow hot, overcome with lust. Her chubby cock became erect as drops of lotion splashed onto the glans, and her pussy juices dribbled out onto the bedsheets.

Claudette moved her hands upwards, going from Leina’s stomach to her breasts. She paid careful attention to the contours of Leina’s chest, gently pinching her nipples before Leina’s areolae became coated in the sloppy liquid. Leina’s cock hadn’t even been touched, and she felt like she was going to have her balls tense up and explode over her sister’s body. Claudette’s large, yet gentle hands were skilled in a way she had never considered before.

For her final stroke, Claudette moved her hands down and placed one finger in Leina’s navel, twisting it around as if she was masturbating her sisters’ belly. She pulled out, the gap between the lotion and her hand making a pleasant popping noise, and left Leina panting and aroused on her side of the bed.

“That’s not fair! I should be the one making Leina all hot and bothered,” said Elina. “Do what you wish, dear sister.”

Claudette rubbed her lotion-covered hands across Elina’s belly. She paid extra attention to the youngest sisters’ navel, pinching it between her fingertips. The firmness and the glow of Elina’s belly captivated her. She wondered if she would look like this some day. Claudette’s hands moved towards Elina’s breasts. The cool, slippery feeling of the lotion and the warmth of her hands made Elina tremble with delight.

Elina’s nipples were tingling. Every burst of sensation she felt in her tips spread down to her balls. When Claudette squeezed down on her breasts, tiny drops of milk spurted out and mixed in with the lotion. The sugary scent filled the air, overtaking the room. Claudette leaned in and licked off some of the milky lotion, swallowing it and working her tongue around Elina’s nipples, teasing out more of the milk.

“It’s delicious,” said Claudette. “You’re producing a lot.”

“I’ve been massaging them every day,” said Elina proudly. “All I have to do is... that feels really good, keep going... squeeze my legs together and my clothes are stained with milk.”

“You’re giving the servants extra work,” said Leina.

“Now, now,” said Claudette. “You two are nice and slippery now. Come, rub your bellies on your sister’s erection. I want to cum really, really hard.”

Leina and Elina saddled up alongside Claudette. Leina placed her stomach across the length of Claudette’s shaft. Her dick was large enough that the glans just barely poked out the tip of her stomach. Elina did the same. Leina’s belly squeezed into a new shape as Elina pressed against it. Elina’s belly button prevented her from going all the way onto Claudette. She had to move slightly to the side to get more of her sisters’ cock on her body.

The younger two sat on their knees and began gently squatting up and down, rubbing their bellies on Claudette’s penis. It started off slow. They had distinct rhythms that were hard to match. Leina was slower and more deliberate, catching the underside of the glans in her fat folds. Elina was rougher, using the smoothness of her belly to capture Claudette in her grasp.

“Dear sister, I can feel your penis throbbing,” said Elina. “It’s so hot and thick.”

“Are you going to cum soon?” asked Elina.

“I can draw this out a moment longer. Keep going,” said Claudette. She gave out brief squeals of pleasure, enveloped in her sisters’ warmth. Claudette felt the light sensation of the baby inside Elina, overlooking it as the throbbing of her dick overrode her mind. She reached underneath her sisters and rubbed her balls, kneading them in her hands to bring herself closer to climax.

“I’m going to make her cum first!” said Elina. “Nobody can beat my sexual techniques.”

“It’s not a competition,” said Leina. “But I’m going to win. You have to be careful, but my fat has no such restrictions!”

Leina grabbed the sides of her stomach and pressed them against Claudette, applying pressure as if she was giving a boobjob. The intense, sweaty heat, sliding down from Claudette’s glans to her balls, brought the precum out from her tip. Claudette was going numb, her hands clutching the bedsheets in ecstasy.

“I’m going to cum!” said Claudette. “I can barely! Hold on! Cumming!”

Claudette’s sack tightened, and a gooey spurt of semen shot from her tip. She waved her dick left and right. Drops of semen landed on Leina and Elina’s bellies. The first bursts were strong enough to reach their cleavage. The sisters remained fully erect as Claudette’s strong cock started to fall limp, and she fell back on the bed reeling from the pleasure.

Claudette scooped her semen off her sisters and played with it between her fingers.

“Lick it off,” Claudette said. Leina and Elina leaned in, sucking the mixture of lotion and Claudette’s cum off her fingers. The flavor was mildly salty and peachy, and also tasted faintly of Elina’s breast milk. It was weird, but pleasant. Even the smallest drop made their stomachs feel warm from the taste.

“Thank you,” said Claudette. “With this coronation ceremony, I know I’ll make a good queen, for all the people.”

“I believe in you, sis,” said Leina.

“If you fail, we have a new heir waiting here,” said Elina. “A perfect little heir to the throne.” She rubbed her belly in excitement.

The three sisters bathed together that evening, playing with each others’ bodies once more. Elina offered to let them drink from her breasts, but only Claudette took her up on it. Leina was only going to stay this one evening before setting off on her journey. She had a long way to go, and hoped that the distance she planned to trek would burn off some of the belly fat she had built up.

Claudette ascended to the throne with little problems. The memories of that evening with her sisters remained in her memories, providing a helpful motivation for the long days of policy and peacemaking that lay ahead in her new role.

Until she heard a knock at the door that would change the fate of the kingdom for the immediate future.


	13. The World's Strongest Escort Branwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branwen, having obtained her freedom, meets with Annelotte to experience her greatest challenge yet.

The wandering warrior Maria had come into the stadium and knocked the goblin out. She was strong enough to fend off the security in place, and Branwen was broken free from her shackles. She reunited with her dragon and took to the skies, rejoining the world on her own for the first time. There were no more battles to win, no more duels to be fought. Only the open sky and the entire kingdom to explore.

Even with this newfound freedom, she still needed to find a way to make money. Her strength and her dragon were both obstacles to working in a bar, or any job that required the kind of finesse someone like her lacked. She had nothing but battle on her mind for months, if not years, and was unsure of where to put her talents to use.

In the castle town, she stumbled on a place that was accepting women of all kinds, with the promise of earning a steady income. Branwen walked in, wearing formal clothing from her diplomatic days, and discovered that her white bikini would’ve been plenty for this job. She thought she had applied to work in a training dojo, but it turned out to be a brothel.

Despite what the fighting miko says, not all brothels in Gainos were bad places to work. The ones run by goblins or men like Branwen’s former trainer, those weren’t worthy of anyone’s time. The ones run by women, however, took care of their girls, and often hosted and employed contestants from Queen’s Blade tournaments past and present. It was here that Branwen found herself acting as a hostess.

She had no master. She was able to set her own terms for how she wanted to interact with men, and could set her own hours going to the dojo in the meantime. Even the madam who ran it treated Branwen more like a daughter than a slave. She could barely remember what her family was like, but it had to be something like this. The idea of having input on what she wanted was so new it took her a week to realize she could do it without having to ask permission first.

As a descendant of dragons, like many women on the continent, Branwen was a hermaphrodite. The bulge of her penis was visible through her bikini briefs. She never bothered shaving her pussy or her armpits, letting her natural smell, its pheromones more potent than any perfume the brothel had, draw admirers to her side, men and women alike. The club took both kinds, and wasn’t picky as long as the girls were treated with respect and money was changing hands.

In time, Branwen was making a decent living for herself. She was even able to move into a row house that was close to a mountain range where her dragon could roost and live among its kind, within walking distance for her to visit. It was an ordinary life, without battle or threats. She was still taking her time in getting used to it. Even without her life in danger, she still wanted that adrenaline rush that came from challenging someone on her level in some sort of competition.

Everything began when she woke up and looked in the full length mirror she had recently purchased for herself. Branwen slept in the nude. She had a tendency to sweat a lot, and only a few sets of clothes to go through. From her breasts down to her thighs, her entire body was glistening with a dew-like sweat, enhanced by the sun pouring in from the window of her apartment.

Her nipples were a shade of brown that matched with her hair. She was toned and muscular, more than most women she had met in the Queen’s Blade tournament. Branwen wondered if this, along with the common knowledge of her being a dragon descendant, would scare off people from wanting to get close to her. To date, it hadn’t. It had only made them more curious, and many had wanted to talk to her. Dragon descendants were rare these days, and dragons themselves even moreso.

She returned to the club where she worked, and waited in the back for a customer to come calling. The first man of the day was a baker from a nearby village. After talking about his business, he took Branwen to the back room and started to get intimate. The two of them showered together, soaping each other up and getting a feel for the shape of each others’ bodies, and exited, not even bothering to dry off with a towel.

Even when soft, Branwen’s cock was bigger than his. She waited for him to get erect first. He was staring at her breasts, his eye level being almost exactly at her nipples. Branwen blushed, and tried to flirt with him. He had paid well, even if what he wanted was simple.

“May I?” he asked, nodding towards her bosom.

“I’m not pregnant or anything. There’s no milk,” said Branwen. “You have to go to another service for that...”

“I just want to feel the warmth of your chest,” he said. “While you stroke my penis. You charge a very reasonable price for that.”

“It’s our pleasure,” said Branwen.

Branwen sat on the edge of the bed and held her breast in her hand. She pinched and rolled her nipple between her fingers. The man stared in amazement as her areola puffed up and the tip rose out from the mound of flesh. Before long, it was stiff and swollen, waiting for his mouth to wrap around it.

His tongue started from the sweaty underside of her breast. Her breast rested on his head, ruffling his hair as he lopped up all the sweat from her cleavage, savoring it like a fine drink. It was salty, yet laced with Brawnen’s emotions and the flavor of her libido. He could feel the weight of her breast pressing down, softly wrapping around his head as his nose took a deep whiff of her other one.

“You like my sweat, sir?” she asked.

“It’s marvelous, Miss Branwen,” he said, “You have such an erotic body.” He licked up her breast from the bottom, leaving a trail of saliva across her curves before reaching his long-awaited nipple. Branwen’s nipples didn’t turn her on that much, but her customers loved sucking on them. She still remembered her time in the arena, and thinking of her nipples as something to be enjoyed ran counter to that.

The man wrapped his lips around her nipple, and gently tugged at it, stretching it slightly before letting his saliva cover her breast. Branwen looked down at his hardening erection, grabbing a hold of the shaft gently. Her body was instinctively trained to grip like a sword, but she carefully stroked up and down the length of his foreskin, teasing around his head and getting to know his warmth in her hands. She was cautious not to let her own erection rise above a half-chub, lest she disturb the customer’s pleasure.

“Your sweat is so tasty, Miss Branwen,” he said. “Could you rub my balls a little, too?” Branwen’s hand traveled downward and patted his testicles, kneading them between her fingers. “That feels good. How long have you been in this business for?”

“Three months,” said Branwen.

“You seem like an old pro,” said the man, “You’re fondling my balls like they’re a sack of gold. Most girls ignore them for being too hairy.”

“We adventurer types are used to body hair. You can’t often shave when you’re on the road,” said Branwen. Her past as an adventurer wasn’t a total fabrication, but it felt like a lifetime ago. She had remembered wanting to join a guild that the legendary blacksmith Cattleya had once been a part of, until she was held hostage.

Branwen rubbed the glans between her fingers before resuming stroking. The man was in a state of deep pleasure. His face turned into a goofy expression as he shot a load of sticky cum into Branwen’s hand. He removed his mouth from her breast, asking her to swallow his semen. Branwen obliged, licking it from her palm like a cat. The flavor was light and mildly salty, hardly the best she had tasted. Yet, she smiled for the customer and made small talk.

It turned out he was a dragon researcher who was looking to blow off some steam, and had found someone perfect to interview. Branwen explained as much as she could, and he told her of his research base in case she wanted to bring Usher along. He wanted to close out the evening with some anal sex, but their small talk had taken up so much time that they weren’t able to do it.

“Perhaps we shall meet again?” he said. “It was a wonderful evening with you.”

“Thanks,” said Branwen. “Usher’s a friendly dragon, but kind of skittish around other humans. We had some bad run-ins.”

“Even observing would be fine,” said the researcher. “Your payment shall be generous. I feel like a regular sage at the moment.”

Branwen returned home for the evening, and spent the rest of it training. She was no longer preparing for combat, but for pleasure. She practiced fellating a dildo, followed by wearing a butt plug around the house for the evening. It was mildly unpleasant, but the warm shower once again washed away the stiffness in her body and brought her peace.

The next morning, Branwen found someone waiting outside the brothel for her. It wasn’t her madam, but a warrior she briefly remembered meeting before. Annelotte, the leader of the rebellion.

“So this is where you ended up after obtaining your freedom,” she said. “How are things holding up?”

“I’m making a living,” Branwen said. “It’s a busy life, but I have enough time to spend with Usher, and I even have a place of my own. I didn’t expect a knight like you to be at a brothel.”

“Everyone’s always so clingy,” said Annelotte, pointing to a mark on her neck where Luna Luna had been kissing her, “Honestly, I come here to talk with people who’ll listen to me. It’s one of the few places in town where a hermaphrodite is free to let it hang out, too. I don’t have any money on me, but if you want...”

“We can go to my place. My neighbors aren’t home yet,” said Branwen. “I owe you and your rebellion a great debt, so this one won’t cost you.”

Branwen’s apartment was small, but her bed was big enough for two people. As soon as Annelotte stepped in the door, she dropped her panties and let her erection spring out from underneath her skirt. Annelotte had been raised as a man, and her hermaphrodite status meant she wasn’t aware of anything unusual until she began to develop breasts in puberty.

Her balls were plump, and her dick was slightly above-average in length, with a pleasant thickness spoken highly of by many women on the continent. It was said that Annelotte had once participated in marathon sex with all of her sisters in the rebellion, but Annelotte herself denied she had that kind of stamina. Branwen removed her clothes as well. She raised her arms, spreading the sweaty stink from her armpits directly towards Annelotte’s nose. Annelotte’s cock bounced beneath her skirt, excited by the odor.

“That’s not what I want to smell,” said Annelotte. “I want to see your cute pink pussy. Show me.”

Branwen spread her legs. Annelotte stared lustfully at her partner, removing her blue dress and leaving nothing but her bra on. Annelotte’s penis, brushing against her elegantly trimmed lilac pubic hair, was eager to taste Branwen’s flesh once more.

“Isn’t my body vulgar?” asked Branwen.

“It’s not vulgar. You’re an eternally 17 dragon warrior, a powerful woman who’s as worthy of being loved in bed as she is by her pet,” said Annelotte. “There are knights who wish they could have a body as toned as yours. You have such a magnificent penis.”

Annelotte removed her dress, and bent down. She was at eye level with Branwen’s cock, admiring the shape of her foreskin and the weight of her balls dangling between her legs. Annelotte blew onto Branwen’s cock, and it jumped, letting out a tiny spurt of precum onto the glans, which Annelotte promptly licked up.

“I still want to pay you,” Annelotte said, “but I don’t want you to do things for me. I want to do things for you. Don’t you have any sexual fantasies you want fulfilled? Your own needs?”

Branwen had never paid it any thought. She looked between her cleavage and saw Annelotte’s drool dripping off the edge of her glans, and knew the first thing she wanted to ask.

“Fellatio,” she said.

Annelotte opened her mouth and began to suck on Branwen’s balls. She massaged them with her tongue, looking upwards as Branwen’s limp cock roared to life. It began to throb and grow thick, standing and casting a shadow above Annelotte’s head from the light coming in through her apartment. The cock’s length beat against Annelotte’s forehead. Annelotte licked the underside of the shaft, moving her mouth onto the glans.

“It’s really thick and meaty,” Annelotte said, her voice muffled by the penis in her cheeks, “None of the girls in the rebellion have one like this.”

“I make sure to wash it,” said Branwen, “though I always stop just before I cum. The madam says I need to preserve my semen. Lots of customers like to drink a hermaphrodite’s cum.”

“Then call me your favorite customer,” Annelotte said. “Fill my stomach.”

“Annelotte...” said Branwen. “Drink it all!”

Annelotte’s lips moved up and down the length of the shaft, gently wrapping her tongue around Branwen’s foreskin. The salty flavor filled her nostrils, and saliva slid from her mouth onto the waiting dick, drizzling across Branwen’s balls. Loud slurping noises filled the small apartment as Branwen gently moaned.

When she had been held captive, her dick had occasionally been played with, but always roughly. The tender way Annelotte was fellating her was unlike anything she had experienced. When her dick twitched, Annelotte moved towards the twitching spot and pressed her tongue against it. She didn’t ignore Branwen’s balls. Annelotte even fingered her pussy a bit, teasing her clit until both of her genitals were overflowing with love juices.

“There’s a special place only hermaphrodites can use,” said Annelotte. “You’re going to cum harder than ever.”

“I’ve felt it sometimes when relieving myself, but I’ve never thought to go back there,” said Branwen. “Dig your fingers around in my pussy more.”

Annelotte’s index and middle fingers were coated with Branwen’s pussy juice. She wanted to lick her fingers clean, to savor Branwen’s battle-hardened flavor, which was as sweet and potent as any village girl. Yet if she was going to show the dragon descendant a good time, she had use the lube from one of her holes to explore deeply into the next.

“Have you ever had anything in your butt before?” asked Annelotte.

“Sometimes the goblins would put a stopper in there during matches,” said Branwen. “I don’t want to remember that.”

“Then I’ll associate your butt with new, happy memories,” said Annelotte. “There’s a special gland you have back there if you have a penis, male or hermaphrodite. It’s called the prostate, and when you play with it, it feels amazing. Yuit taught me all about it.”

Annelotte opened a nearby drawer. Branwen had a bottle of lotion she had taken home from her job. Annelotte let it drip over her fingers, pulling them apart and watching the strands of lubricant fall down onto her palm.

“Bend over and spread your butt,” said Annelotte. Branwen lowered herself and raised her ass in the air. Her anus was puckering, already anticipating what Annelotte was going to do. Her brothel didn’t offer more than anal sex, so she had become quite skilled in both giving and getting it. Branwen’s butthole was much more receptive to this than it would have been only a few months ago, but her body remained tense.

Annelotte’s middle and index fingers went up Branwen’s ass at once. She stared in awe as the brown hole puckered in and out, breathing as it waited for her fingers to make their next move. “It’s surprisingly clean in here,” said Annelotte.

“It feels slimy,” said Branwen.

“Relax, I’ll get to your... there it is!” said Annelotte, pressing her fingers against Branwen’s prostate. Branwen’s hard cock, reacting to the pressure, bounced about. Her balls tensed up, and drops of precum fell from her glans onto the sheet. Branwen moaned as Annelotte continued teasing her prostate like it was a toy. Her pussy started to drip, surrendering her entire lower body to Annelotte’s whims.

“I feel like I’m going to come already,” said Branwen. “Is this really my own ass? My body feels numb.”

“You look loosened up enough. I’m going to make love to your butt,” Annelotte leaned into Branwen’s ear and whispered. “Emphasis on love.”

“I’m ready,” Branwen said, leaning down and pulling apart her ass cheeks with her hands, fully exposing her anus for Annelotte’s pleasure. “I’ve always admired the girth of your cock, Annelotte. I want to feel it inside me!”

Annelotte grabbed onto Branwen’s toned ass, squeezing the cheeks between her fingers to get a feel for their springiness. She rubbed the length of her shaft across Branwen’s lubed ass. Squelching noises came from between Branwen’s crack. Annelotte angled her cockhead just above Branwen’s anus and gently edged the tip into her asshole. Branwen gave out a cry of pleasure as Annelotte’s glans rubbed against her ring, sliding further along into the folds of her bowels. There was a warm, throbbing sense of fullness she had never experienced before, until Annelotte had pushed herself all the way into Branwen’s butt.

“You’re really tight and warm down here,” said Annelotte. “I can move my dick a little. It makes these sexy sounds when I do.”

“Hu-hurry up and thrust,” said Branwen. “Pinch your head against my prostate. My dick feels like it’s going to explode already!”

“Enjoy,” said Annelotte with a cheery grin.

Annelotte thrusted in and out of Branwen’s ass, savoring every inch of her rectum with her shaft. The tight, warm pressure squeezed around her glans, dribbling precum along her rod and lubing it up more. She could think of nothing but keeping her dick inside of Branwen. Both womens’ pussies became wet, leaking across their thighs and filling the room with a pungent, womanly scent that only made their heads fuzzier, drowning them further in pleasure.

“Your ass feels so good,” said Annelotte.

“Thank you! Thank you for praising my ass!” Branwen shouted. “I feel so full.”

Branwen turned around. Annelotte’s hair had changed to a shade of jet black, and her eyes had taken on a menacing gleam. The demon side of Annelotte. Branwen had heard of her, and feared her more than the goblins. She never expected to encounter such a fearsome warrior after willingly letting her into her ass. Branwen clenched her sphincter tighter, hoping to control the demon warrior as best she could.

Annelotte’s sword had turned into a spear. Her cock had lost some girth inside Branwen, but had grown longer, reaching further back into her bowels. The glans were more pronounced, scraping against her insides with a rough pushing that, even now, was still more gentle than her days fighting in the arena. Branwen thrust her ass into the air, jerking Annelotte around by her cock. Annelotte reacted with a smirk.

“Do you think you can handle me now?” she said.

“I’m not afraid of you,” said Branwen. “My asshole will never break for the likes of your cock. It’s a strong flower blooming amidst the desert. I’m going to keep going until you break from orgasmic pleasure.”

Annelotte held tightly onto Branwen’s butt. Her balls slapped against Branwen’s pussy, splashing trickles of pussy juice everywhere. Branwen moaned in pleasure. She wanted to stroke her cock, but if she let up for even a second Annelotte would overtake her. Branwen contracted her sphincter, pushing against Annelotte’s cock. When only the glans was near her hole, Branwen picked up her hands and fell forward. Her firm breasts and hard cock pushed against the sheets as she spread open her anus, letting Annelotte’s cock gently slide out of her body.

She felt a sense of warm relief in the emptiness of her backside. She quickly turned around and grabbed Annelotte by the arms, holding her against the pillows and the messy bed sheets. Annelotte was still in demon mode, but remained oddly calm as Branwen readied her erect cock. While keeping her in place, Branwen rubbed her shaft against Annelotte’s wet pussy, staining it with her juices before moving her engorged glans down towards the demon’s anus.

“Now it’s your turn,” Branwen said.

Branwen’s cock went in with one thrust. Her glans widened Annelotte’s asshole, clearing the way for her to go in all the way up to her balls.

“That went in much easier than I expected,” Branwen said.

“Yuit... liked playing with my ass,” said the demon Annelotte, showing a calmer side that few had seen. “I only wanted to penetrate because I’ve always been on the other end.”

“Then I’ll be gentle,” said Branwen. “I’ve done this with countless men. And women. Even if you’re a demon, I like that about you.”

Branwen leaned in for a kiss. She didn’t have the hang of it. The clients she’d been servicing only asked for kisses occasionally. Branwen had never felt love for anyone but her dragon before. With her lips overlapping Annelotte’s and her sturdy, girthy cock buried deep in the leader of the rebellion’s ass, she wasn’t sure what she was feeling was love, but it was probably the closest she’d come to it. Her body was filled with warmth, and she could feel the beating of her heart and the throbbing of her dick, alternating with a steady rhythm.

While she was kissing Annelotte, Branwen’s other hand began to massage her partner’s breasts. They were soft and heavy, with nipples that had grown darker when she activated her demon powers. Annelotte’s grunts turned into moans as Branwen kept pounding her, embracing her and feeling her warmth. She never wanted this to end.

Branwen pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva leading between their lips. She raised herself and began jerking Annelotte’s strong cock. The smegma that had built up in her foreskin made it easy for Branwen to push Annelotte faster, closer, to the brink of orgasm. When she saw precum start to leak from Annelotte’s cockhead, her own began to edge closer to orgasm.

“I’m about to cum!” said Branwen. “Your body’s so good.”

“Show me your strength!” said Annelotte. “I’ve never met a warrior who could make my spear limp so quickly.”

“Take all of it!” shouted Branwen.

Branwen’s cock tensed up, and released all of its hot spunk inside Annelotte’s butt. Annelotte orgasmed alongside her, squirting her cum into the air. Drops of pearly white semen landed on Branwen’s tanned skin, rolling down from her breasts to her navel. She scooped it up and tasted it. Slightly smoky, but it kept the orgasmic vibes in her body for a little longer, until she became soft enough to pull out and gaze lovingly at her semen dribbling out of Annelotte’s brown hole.

Annelotte returned to normal, the demon in her fading. She panted heavily, her body numb from the sensation of orgasm.

“My dick feels sore,” said Annelotte. “That was amazing. I’ve never made love like that before.”

“I was good?” asked Branwen.

“One of the best,” said Annelotte.

“Thank you,” said Branwen. “Would you mind staying the night?”

“Not at all,” said Annelotte.

Branwen and Annelotte spent the night spooning against each other. Branwen would leave the sheets out to dry when she went back to work. She thanked Annelotte with a kiss on the cheek as she left to resume her adventuring. It was time for another day at the brothel. Whatever her clients wanted to do would pale in comparison to the amazing night she had with Annelotte. Thinking of that kept her hard all day.

Life was looking up for her and her dragon. They had the freedom to fly anywhere, but for now, she was happy to stay put here. Where she could learn to love her body, herself, and her fellow townsfolk, all wrapped in each others’ pleasure.


End file.
